Ángel infernal
by Nat-KF
Summary: Los suyos le culparon y castigaron por algo que no hizo, pero alguien más llegó a salvarla, irónicamente, haciendo realidad la razón de su condena.
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes de Mai Hime pertenecen a Sunrise, la historia es mía.

Bueno este nuevo fic será corto, de entre tres y cuatro capítulos.

La historia va a un ritmo rápido por la trama que se maneja.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **ÁNGEL INFERNAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Dos guardias le tiraron al suelo para que se arrodillara, habría atravesado las manos, si no las hubiera tenido encadenadas, su sangre, que era plateada y resplandecía, goteaba desde sus muñecas en carne viva, y también desde su rostro, debido a su nariz y labio rotos. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto, encarando a aquellos que desde sus lugares en los escalones flotantes que le rodeaban dejándole en el centro, le veían con desprecio y asco. -Kuga Natsuki-. Le contemplaban como si fuese un ser repugnante, y no una de su misma especie, un ángel. -Estás aquí para ser juzgada-. Ella los veía con un desprecio aun mayor. -Juzgada ante nuestro…

Su mirada esmeralda, que ardía en furia fría, tomó eso como una burla. -Querrás decir, para ser condenada-. Escupió las palabras, junto con el cúmulo de sangre que le manchaba los dientes. -Y lo sabes-. Incluso hablar era doloroso, llevaba días sin un mísero trago de agua. -Todos lo saben-.

Los murmullos se elevaron entre la multitud, y las miradas acusatorias que querían hacerle sentir inferior recayeron con mayor fuerza sobre ella. -Han perdido la cabeza-. Murmuró para sí.

-¡Silencio!-. Desde su asiento en la parte más alta, la ángel más bella de todas le vio con la peor de las miradas. -Kuga Natsuki-. Al decir su nombre, lo hizo con un extraño sentimiento que tras de sí arrastraba mil más. -Primera división, máximo grado, élite de la élite, ángel sanador cuya capacidad no tiene precedentes-. Además, le miraba con un reproche incalculable. -Mano derecha del Ángel Supremo-. Y al hablarle era incapaz de ocultar ese rencor que estaba carcomiéndole. -Hoy serás juzgada por tu traición-.

-¡Traidora! ¡Traidora! ¡Traidora!-. Sus labios se curvearon en una mueca de repudio, muchos de los que gritaban aquello habían sido sus compañeros durante siglos, más de uno de debía la vida, la maldita vida.

-¡SILENCIO!-. Había cientos de ángeles ahí, pero en ese instante, era como si solo estuvieran ella, de rodillas, y aquella, que le veía desde arriba.

La vio a los ojos, encontrando únicamente una frialdad que rivalizaba con la suya, y el despecho de una mujer que se sentía profundamente traicionada, sin embargo… -Yo no traicioné a nadie-. Se opuso a tal acusación, en verdad creía que no había cometido ninguna traición, su lealtad, para bien o para mal, siempre estuvo con ellos, con ella, incluso cuando le pareció que muchas de sus decisiones no eran las mejores.

Aquella ángel se paró de su tronó y bajó los escalones para quedar frente a ella, los guardias dieron tres pasos atrás. -Lo hiciste-. Se inclinó, tomándole con fuerza del mentón. -Me traicionaste cuando decidiste ayudar a esos asquerosos humanos-.

-¡Soy un ángel sanador!-. Al gritar, su sangre salpicó a la otra. -¡Existo para sanar!-.

-¡TÚ MÁXIMO DEBER ERA CUIDARME A MÍ!-. Encajó sus uñas en el mentón de Natsuki, la fiereza en los ojos esmeralda le enloquecía, en más de un sentido. No podía soportar que esa mujer, ahí de rodillas, pudiese soportarlo todo. -Solo debías pensar en mí…-. La sangre escurrió entre sus dedos. -Pero no pudiste hacerlo-. Ella misma había sido incapaz de someterle.

-Eso…-. Era más difícil hablar así. -No es… traición-. Sabía las reglas tan bien como los demás ángeles de grado máximo, de hecho, posiblemente era quien las conocía mejor. No por nada había sido la mano derecha de esa mujer durante tanto tiempo.

-No-. Sus ojos adquirieron un aspecto sombrío que no debería haber sido posible para un ser divino. -Pero confabular con los demonios sí-. La soltó.

-¿Qué…

Alzó sus manos para llamar la atención de todos, aunque ya la tenía. -¡KUGA NATSUKI HA CONFABULADO CON UN DEMONIO!-. Los gritos fueron inmediatos.

Natsuki comprendió porque los ahí reunidos le veían con tanto odio, y también supo que su condena sería mucho peor de lo que había pensado al inicio. -¡MENTIRA!-. Gritó con el terror aflorando en su pecho, ellos… ellos…

-¡ESO IMPLICA LA PENA MÁXIMA!-. Gozó demasiado dando aquella noticia.

Estaban en un salón cuya belleza y elegancia carecían de comparación, sin embargo, el ambiente que reinaba era peor que el propio de unos barbaros. -¡TRAIDORA! ¡TRAIDORA! ¡TRAIDORA!-. Los ángeles no eran seres tan puros como los humanos creían. -¡TRAIDORA! ¡TRAIDORA! ¡TRAIDORA!-. La Guerra les había quitado todo rastro de bondad y benevolencia.

Forcejeó con sus cadenas aun sabiendo que era inútil. -¡ELLA MIENTE!-. Vociferó furiosa. -¡MIENTE!-. Ella había sido uno de los pocos que habían conservado luz en su interior cuando tanto el Cielo como el Infierno se tiñeron con la sangre de todos. -¡MIENTE!-. Pero quizá ese había sido su mayor error, y ahí estaba la consecuencia, la consecuencia de poseer un buen corazón.

-¿¡QUÉ MIENTO, DICES!?-. Avivaba la sed de sangre de los ángeles. -¡UN DEMONIO TE TENTÓ Y CEDISTE! ¡NO POR CAER EN SUS ENGAÑOS, NO! ¡ERAS CONSCIENTE Y ACCEDISTE POR MERO PLACER!-. Tales palabras provocaron una ola de odio desmedido contra Natsuki. -¡Y FINALMENTE, CUANDO TE PIDIÓ TRAICIONARNOS, ACEPTASTE HACERLO!-.

-¡ESO ES INAUDITO! ¡UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA!-. No conocía a ningún demonio, todos los que había visto, habían muerto en el campo de batalla, mucho menos había confabulado con alguno, ya ni se hablase de llevar a cabo el acto carnal con uno, era absurdo. -¡MIENTE!-. Tan absurdo que le enfermaba que fuesen capaces de calumniarle con eso.

Un dedo acusador apuntó en su dirección. -¡CAERÁ SOBRE TI EL MAYOR DE LOS CASTIGOS!-. Aquella mirada resplandecía malévolamente. -¡LA PENA MÁXIMA!-.

Tal como dijo al entrar a esa sala, eso no era un juicio, era una condena inmediata, no… peor, mucho peor y más retorcido que eso, era un espectáculo, un vil teatro sangriento donde su castigo sería el acto principal.

Estalló en cólera, y reveló la única verdad en ese mar de mentiras. -¡ESTO ES PORQUE JAMÁS PUDE AMARTE, ¿NO ES ASÍ!?-. No iba a llevarse ese secreto a la tumba, lo había sabido tanto tiempo que necesitaba que esa mujer supiese que lo sabía. -¡PORQUE NO PUDE QUERERTE NI UN POCO!-. Una bofetada le rompió el labio que había mantenido sano. Los guardias le retuvieron por los hombros para que no se lanzará contra su agresora. -¡ERES UN SER REPUGNANTE!-. Le escupió. -¿¡CÓMO HABRÍA PODIDO AMARTE!?-. Hubo una segunda bofetada, y en esa ocasión, le dejó dos profundos rasguños en la mejilla izquierda.

La ángel se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. -Ohhh Natsuki-. Nunca le había visto tan viva, disfrutaba verle ardiendo por culpa de la rabia, sin su característica frialdad que le hacía inmune a prácticamente todo, a punto de perder la esperanza. -Debiste escogerme a mí-.

-¡MALDITO SEA EL DÍA EN EL QUE TE CONOCÍ!-. Vociferó iracunda. Era exactamente como pensaba, estaban condenándola por no haber complacido al más egoísta de todos los ángeles.

-Háganlo-. Ordenó con voz gélida. -Y que sea lento-.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-. Lo que iban a hacerle… -¡NO MEREZCO ESTO!-.

Desgarraron su camisa, su torso desnudo mostraba decenas de cicatrices, pese a que era un ángel sanador durante mucho tiempo combatió en la línea frontal, codo a codo con los ángeles guerreros, procurando su bienestar, algo que a nadie parecía importarle ya, todos rugían exigiendo que se derramará su sangre. -¡NO!-. Su injusta juez le observaba con una sonrisa retorcida. -¡NO!-. Contra su voluntad, fue obligada a exponer sus alas. -¡NO LO HAGAN!-. Cada una medía dos metros, sus plumas eran plateadas y desprendían un fulgor azulado. Las suyas estaban entre las alas más fuertes y bellas del Cielo, lo sabía, eran su orgullo, su parte más preciada, desgraciadamente esa maldita mujer también lo sabía.

Los guardias tomaron sus alas con rudeza. -¡HAN TERMINADO DE ENLOQUECER!-. Gritó llena de impotencia.

Indiferentes a su reclamo, comenzaron a jalar.

-¡AHHH!-. Había aguantado dolores que otros nunca habrían logrado soportar, pero esa, esa era la parte más sensible de todo su cuerpo, y podía sentir como se desgarraba cada hebra de carne, era consciente del dolor a un punto que podría enloquecerle. -¡AHHHHH!-. Hacía siglos que no lloraba, cayó la primera de muchas lágrimas. -¡MÁTENME YA, MALDITA SEA!-. Estaban retrasando el proceso, jalaban con brutalidad sí, pero también con una lentitud que magnificaba su agonía.

-Más lento-. Exigió su verdugo.

El nacimiento de sus alas iba desde sus omoplatos hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre, y apenas iban unos cm. -¡AHHHHHH!-. Su sangre le bajaba por la espalda. -¡MÁTENME!-. Quería morirse, morir era mejor que seguir con ese sufrimiento que solo había comenzado. -¡MÁTENME!-. Volvió a pedir mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Pero si esto apenas empezó, Natsuki-. Tuvo el cinismo suficiente para reírse.

Caer inconsciente habría sido la única opción que podría haberle ayudado a sobrellevar mejor su desgracia, no se lo permitieron, querían que mantuviera los ojos bien abiertos, con la mirada fija en esa maldita mujer cuya sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más con cada uno de sus gritos, pensó que debía tener el alma realmente podrida para hacerle eso y gozarlo tanto.

Cuando ya iban por la mitad de la tarea, su sangre había creado un charco en el suelo. El hablar debería haberle sido imposible. -Te… te odio-. Sus palabras tuvieron un fuerte impacto, uno equivalente al castigo físico que estaba recibiendo, la ángel dejó de sonreír, el desprecio con el cual le veían aumentó y se mescló con una amargura sin par. -No sabes… cuanto… te odio-. No le respondieron.

No volvió a pedir que le matarán.

Sus gritos resonaron con la misma fuerza hasta el final, el último, aquel que dio cuando sus alas perdieron por completo el contacto con el resto de su cuerpo, fue el más desgarrador. Tenía la espalda en carne viva, tales heridas, que le bañaban con su propia sangre, eran tan graves que le dejaron moribunda, a punto de alcanzar esa muerte que en ese instante parecía la opción más compasiva.

Le quitaron las cadenas, y al soltarle, se derrumbó en el suelo, el dolor le había drenado toda su energía, lo único que pudo hacer, fue ver con odio a la culpable. -Kuga Natsuki, hoy te declaramos exiliada-. No tenía fuerza para tensar la mandíbula ni los puños. -Caerás a la tierra-. Era otra forma de decir que le ejecutarían, sin querer tomar su vida con sus propias manos.

Tirada ahí, en un charco sangriento, vio que el suelo de cristal sobre el cual estaba comenzaba a abrirse. -Debiste escogerme a mí-. Fue lo último que le dijeron antes de dejarle caer.

Al ir cayendo, las ráfagas lastimaban todavía más su carne expuesta y magullada. Gritó llena de rabia e impotencia, sus gritos parecían el retumbar de los truenos.

Iba a morir, lo sabía, sin sus alas y en aquel estado, era imposible que frenara su caída, así que moriría, se haría una plasta sanguinolenta contra la tierra de los humanos.

A medio kilómetro del suelo, finalmente perdió la consciencia.

* * *

Era invierno, por eso caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y con una bufanda tapándole el rostro, no tenía frío, pero nunca se sabía cuando había alguien más observando y debía ser cuidadosa, debía disimular entre los humanos, o al menos intentarlo, para no tener que deshacerse de ellos después. Silbando, subió los escalones de un viejo puente de madera, era necesario usarlo para cruzar el rio que le separaba de su hogar.

Extrañada, escuchó el sonido de los truenos, era extraño porque aunque estaba por anochecer y por lo tanto el cielo se veía oscuro, en él no había ni una sola nube gris que anunciara una tormenta, dio por hecho que pronto comenzaría a llover, o que habría sido un incidente aislado.

Retomó su camino, sin embargo, volvió a detenerse a medio puente. Levantó la mirada al cielo, entrecerró los ojos, eso… no tenía sentido, se los frotó y parpadeó varias veces, seguía viéndolo, algo, no, no, no, ¡Alguien estaba cayendo!

Con sus ojos era claro como el agua, un cuerpo iba dando violentas vueltas en el aire mientras descendía a una muerte segura, si es que la persona en cuestión no estaba ya muerta.

Titubeó un segundo, cualquiera podría verle si hacía algo…

¡Al demonio!

¡No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados!

Literalmente, sentía que una fuerza le atraía hacia aquel ser que caía del cielo.

Algo le llamaba.

No había voces, pero podía sentirlo.

Era como si esa persona, fuese quien fuese, en realidad fuese una parte de sí misma, que exigía con desesperación retornar a ella.

No entendía que estaba pasando, mas no tenía que entenderlo para hacer algo al respecto.

Mostró sus alas y voló hacia allá, era rápida, pero esperaba serlo lo suficiente para atraparle a tiempo.

Lo hizo, le atrapó, sin embargo, la fuerza del impacto entre ambas terminó por empujarle hacia abajo, sumergiéndolas a las dos en el rio. Había sido como si le golpease un meteorito, como si aquel ser fuese de piedra y no de carne.

Emergió del agua con el cuerpo inconsciente entre sus brazos, podía sentir que lo húmedo y suave que tocaban sus manos, en realidad era carne desgarrada y expuesta, una señal desesperanzadora, además estaba completamente fría, todo apuntaba a que lo que cargaba, era un cadáver, no obstante, lo escuchó, era un latido muy débil, sin embargo ahí estaba, su corazón seguía latiendo, algo increíble viendo cuanto sangraba… su sangre, no había reparado en ella hasta ese preciso instante, esa sangre era plateada, entonces se dio cuenta.

-Ohhh no…-. De que la mujer moribunda en realidad era un ángel. -No, no, no-. La sangre escurrió entre sus dedos. -Seas quien seas, no te mueras-.

Abandonó el rio.

Y regresó volando a su hogar, llevándose al ángel consigo.

* * *

Cuando Natsuki abrió los ojos, lo hizo con mucha dificultad y sin creerse que no había muerto. Lo primero que notó fue que le costaba respirar, lo segundo, que su cuerpo temblaba porque era víctima de una fiebre que estaba amenazando con hervirle viva. Por instinto, cometió una tontería, intentó moverse, el dolor que le golpeó fue indescriptible, y prácticamente paralizante, jadeó sumida en su agonía. -Ángel, será mejor que te quedes quieta-. Entonces fue consciente de que estaba tendida boca abajo en una cama. -Tengo que bajarte la temperatura-. Y de que había una mujer parada a su lado.

A duras penas pudo enfocar un poco la mirada, lo veía todo borroso, pero pudo distinguir que la mujer tenía ojos rojos, mismos que le contemplaban con compasión, odió sentir que sentían lástima por ella, y lo odió todavía más al ver las vendas ensangrentadas en sus manos, porque sin duda era su propia sangre.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía demasiadas nauseas.

Y frío.

Los dientes le castañeaban, ardía en fiebre y sin embargo sentía que se congelaba, además, tenía la garganta seca, fue casi un milagro que en su estado lograse decir algo. -¿Quién... quién… eres?-. Era muy difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, sabía que volvería a caer inconsciente.

-Shizuru-. Respondió con voz apacible.

Por segunda vez perdió la consciencia.

Shizuru le miró con temor, su estado empeoraba en lugar de mejorar porque por más que le tratará, había algo esencial que había perdido. Por el momento estaba estable pero eso no bastaría para salvarla.

Había algo que podía intentar.

Era demasiado riesgoso.

Pero estaba segura de que no debía, no podía, y no quería dejarle morir.

Seguía sintiendo que aquel ángel moribundo le atraía de un modo especial e inexplicable, como si en realidad fuese alguien a quien había estado esperando sin saberlo, como si fuese…

Simplemente no iba a permitir que muriera, correría los riesgos que tuviese que correr, porque sentía que si le perdía sin tenerle aun, algo muy malo iba a suceder, y no quería comprobarlo.

* * *

Pasaron dos días antes de que Natsuki volviera a despertar, al hacerlo estaba igual de desorientada que la primera vez, pero estaba sola en la habitación, no intentó moverse, no volvería a cometer ese error. Fue consciente de que continuaba boca abajo, y de que su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas, además, no necesitó un espejo para saber que su nariz y labios rotos, así como los rasguños, ya habían sanado por completo, aunque quizá era más apropiado decir que alguien le había sanado, porque eso no era producto de su propia regeneración ni de sus habilidades, ya que aunque era un ángel sanador, irónicamente no podía sanarse a sí misma.

Por lo menos respirar ya no era tan doloroso. El dolor en su espalda era punto y aparte, probablemente habría matado a alguien si con eso hubiera conseguido contrarrestarlo. Era horrible saber con exactitud el estado de sus heridas, de su cuerpo intentando por todos los medios recuperarse de una perdida irrecuperable. Ser consciente de eso le hizo pensar en algo, una pequeña arruga, el fantasma de un ceño fruncido, se formó en su rostro, sabía que dolía como el infierno, pero también sabía, que al igual que sus heridas más pequeñas, las de su espalda habían sido tratadas.

Y definitivamente, la ayuda que había recibido no provenía de manos humanas, ni siquiera el mejor de los médicos habría sido capaz de salvarle, solo había una explicación, se preguntó que diantres hacía ahí otro ángel sanador, todavía más extraño, la razón de que le estuviese ayudando.

Después de lo que su propia gente le hizo, era normal que quizá sintiese una gran desconfianza por el resto del mundo. Aunque siendo realista, si quien sea que le estuviese tratando le quisiera muerta, ya lo estaría, se dijo a sí misma que no bajase la guardia pero que tampoco fuese una estúpida malagradecida. Debía mantener la mente bien abierta, pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría.

Pensó en la mujer de ojos rojos, tenía que ser ella la responsable, y en definitiva, debía ser un ángel muy diestro, si había conseguido mantenerla viva, pero eso carecía de sentido, porque si era tan buena, no tenía porque estar en la tierra.

Escuchó que giraban la perilla de la puerta y que esta se abría, desde su perspectiva, solo podía ver una pared, no obstante, era predecible quien había entrado. -Veo que ya has despertado, ángel-. La puerta se cerró.

Aquella voz le pareció delicada y tranquila, era como una invitación a relajarse. -Que bueno que he traído comida para dos-. Y tenía un acento muy marcado, uno que nunca le había escuchado a ningún otro ángel. Pero lo más desconcertante dentro de aquella situación ya extraña, era que en medio de su mar de dolor, tuvo otra sensación, una de familiaridad, como si ya conociera a la dueña de esa voz que tenía un algo hipnotizante, peor aún, como si necesitara tenerle cerca, a pesar de que era una completa desconocida.

No podía seguirle con la vista, mas sí con el oído, escuchó como movía una mesita de madera, misma en la que acomodó la comida, finalmente, colocó una silla frente a la cama y se sentó, viéndole directo a la cara. -Te dije mi nombre hace dos días, pero no creo que lo recuerdes-. Sonrió, su gesto era bello por sí mismo, ya que su sonrisa poseía un algo que encantaba, sin embargo, no era solo eso, ya viéndole bien, sin estar a punto de desmayarse, pudo apreciar que aquella mujer era realmente hermosa, superaba por mucho a cualquier otro ser divino que hubiera visto.

-Shizuru-. Dijo bajito, su garganta no daba para más.

-Ara, sí lo recordaste-. Le sorprendió que lo hiciera, ya que se lo dijo cuando la pobre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Contempló lo que supuso era la versión moribunda de un ceño fruncido, así mismo, vio su expresión relajarse un poco, aunque tal vez la palabra correcta era que se resignó a solo ella supo que cosa. -Soy Shizuru Fujino-. Aquella mirada esmeralda le gustó por ser expresiva, su rostro era como una estatua de hielo, sin emoción alguna, en cambio sus ojos revelaban todas sus preguntas. -Te he encontrado en el río de un parque, no muy lejos de aquí-. Bueno… cayendo al río, pero ya podría aclarar detalles luego. -Y sería bueno dejar de llamarte "ángel", así que, ¿Podrías decirme cómo te llamas?-.

En otra situación, con cualquier otra persona, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido, habría guardado silencio. -Natsuki Kuga-. Pero no pudo hacerlo, la sensación de familiaridad había aumentado al tenerle frente a sí, sentía una especie de conexión con la mirada carmín, sentía que le llamaba especialmente a ella.

-Lindo nombre-. Siguió sonriendo mientras arrimaba uno de los platos. -Apuesto a que tienes hambre-.

Natsuki observó la comida, sí que tenía hambre, el problema era moverse para comer, miró fijamente el plato en manos de Shizuru. -Puedo ayudarte, si gustas-. Ella ya sabía que la oji verde no podría sola, pero no quería presionarla, sabía cuan orgullosos podían ser los ángeles.

Y Natsuki sí que era orgullosa, pero no era momento para serlo, dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, de esa manera, muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, Shizuru le alimentó, mascar era doloroso, tragar aun más, sin embargo, su estómago agradeció enormemente el esfuerzo, era lo primero que se llevaba a la boca en semanas, y si eso fue glorioso, no se le comparó a cuando le ayudaron a beber agua, ahí sí que sintió el paraíso, no había sido consciente de que tanto le faltaba aquello.

Cuando Natsuki terminó su comida, procedió a comer ella, comía con movimientos llenos de gracia y elegancia, mismos que captaron la atención de la oji verde, quien durante mucho tiempo solo había visto a guerreros actuando de manera salvaje.

Todo el tiempo, Shizuru fue consciente de que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, al terminar de comer, dejó el plato y los cubiertos de lado. -En tu lugar estaría realmente paranoica. Anda, pregunta lo que quieras-. Cruzó sus piernas y apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos.

Natsuki se mantenía boca abajo, con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla apoyada sobre estos, le dedicó una profunda mirada. -¿Por qué me estás ayudando?-. Eso no estaba en la naturaleza de los suyos, maldición, estaba ahí precisamente por eso.

Ya se veía venir esa pregunta, ella misma se lo cuestionaba, seguía sin entender esa extraña atracción que le había hecho actuar sin pensarlo, así que no podía abordar eso sin parecer una loca, bueno, una loca más loca de lo que ya debía parecer en ese momento. -Porque…-. Pensó en otro motivo, uno que también era verdadero. -Hubiera querido que alguien me ayudara cuando fue a mí a quien…-. Se detuvo, considerando que tal vez esa palabra…

-Exiliaron-. Completó Natsuki, a sabiendas de que era por ella que no habían completado la frase. -Puedes decirlo-. Le costaba hablar, su voz que de origen era un poco ronca arrastró las palabras. -Es la verdad-. Inevitablemente revivió su cruda experiencia, el recuerdo avivó más el dolor en su espalda. -Me exiliaron-. Admitió sin vergüenza. -Por algo que no hice-. Su rencor era palpable.

La mirada carmín le contempló compasiva, sabía a la perfección lo que se sentía ser desterrada a la tierra, y el horror de ser mutilada, porque lo sabía, sabía que esas heridas en su espalda se debían a que le habían arrancado las alas. -Me exiliaron hace cinco siglos-. No era un tema que le gustase tratar, pero si con ello ayudaba así fuese una pizca al ángel frente a sí, podía hacer una excepción. -Porque me consideraron inútil en la Guerra-.

La oji verde sabía de que Guerra hablaba.

La Guerra que los había destruido a todos.

La Guerra que era eterna, y que continuaba aun a sabiendas de que no habría bando ganador.

La Guerra entre Cielo e Infierno.

-Pero… -. Maldición, ¿Inútil? Le había salvado la vida, cuando el que le arrancaran las alas y le dejaran caer a la tierra era prácticamente sinónimo de muerte. ¿Cómo alguien con tales capacidades había sido considerada inútil? -Ningún ángel es considerado inútil en la Guerra, hasta el último de nosotros es…-.

Cayó en cuenta de la verdad aun no dicha, al menos no en voz alta, porque la mirada de Shizuru se lo dijo a gritos todo el tiempo, en el Cielo no había ángeles con ojos rojos. -Eres un demonio-. Concluyó con asombro.

En su mente, le había concebido como un ángel, porque había sido capaz de sanarle, y por lo que sabía, en el Infierno no poseían esas cualidades. Había demonios guerreros, también ladrones de energía, herreros del averno, y demás categorías que de uno u otro modo eran nocivos para lo humanos o aptos para luchar contra los ángeles.

Pero… ¿Había demonios…

-Me exiliaron porque para ellos mis habilidades no eran dignas del Infierno-. Admitió en voz baja. -Sí, soy un demonio-. Se puso de pie. -Un demonio sanador-. Y manifestó su apariencia demoniaca, no mostró sus alas porque el espacio no lo permitía, pero apareció su cola que medía un metro y medio de largo, cuyas escamas eran de un brillante color rojo igual al de sus ojos, sus orejas adquirieron un aspecto puntiagudo, sus uñas fueron reemplazadas por garras negras, y sus dientes por colmillos muy afilados.

Así como las alas para los ángeles, los cuernos eran el orgullo de los demonios, Natsuki no les vio aparecer y tuvo la prudencia de no preguntar por ellos, pero sus ojos se lo dijeron a Shizuru, esta inclinó la cabeza y removió un poco su cabellera castaña, mostrando el lugar donde alguna vez estuvieron sus cuernos. -Los cortaron cuando me exiliaron-. Dijo con amargura. Al sentir sobre sí la mirada de Natsuki, quien le observaba con múltiples emociones, tuvo que hacer la pregunta más importante de todas. -¿Te molesta que sea un demonio?-.

Tendría que hacerlo, se suponía que su naturaleza era odiarse mutuamente, que contra su dolor, tendría que haberse puesto de pie para intentar matarle solo por ser un ser del Infierno, y ella, uno del Cielo. -Más bien…-. Pero no sentía el odio salir a flote. -Me intriga que siendo un demonio, estés ayudando a un ángel-. Tampoco sentía que Shizuru tuviera la más mínima intención de dañarle, y vaya que había sentido la sed de sangre de los demonios. -No lo entiendo-.

Retornó a su forma humana y volvió a sentarse. -Siendo honesta, tampoco lo entiendo-. Hablar con ese ángel moribundo estaba siendo tan natural que incluso asustaba.

Natsuki dio un quejido, a momentos el dolor era mucho más fuerte. -¿No te… -. Hizo una mueca, sintió que comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo y procuró mantenerse quieta. -¿No te preocupa que alguien se enteré de esto?-.

-Natsuki…-. Hace tanto que alguien no decía su nombre con tal calma, le gustó como sonaba en los labios y voz de Shizuru. -Tanto a ti como a mí ya nos han dado el máximo castigo, ¿Qué más podrían hacernos?-.

Sopesó sus palabras, era cierto, endemoniadamente cierto.

Aunque le dolió demasiado, dejo salir una pequeña carcajada que iba cargada con toda la ironía del mundo. -Ara, eso debió dolerte, ¿Qué pudo hacerte reír en esta situación?-.

-El hecho de que me condenaron por algo que no hice-. Shizuru entendió por donde iba la cosa. -Y esa misma condena a provocado que la acusación sea cierta-.

-Te exiliaron por tratar a un demonio-.

-Así es-. Sonrió amargamente.

En ese momento, ambas supieron que el suyo era un encuentro que ya estaba predicho.


	2. Capítulo 2

**ÁNGEL INFERNAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Después de eso Natsuki durmió dos días completos, cuando despertó supo que habían vuelto a cambiarle las vendas, y que durante ese tiempo, Shizuru siguió tratando sus heridas. -Un demonio sanador-. Masculló para sí misma, estaba sola en la habitación. -Dijeron que no existía algo así-. Le molestaba no saber si le habían mentido o si por el contrario, ni siquiera los más altos cargos sabían sobre eso. Tal vez el Infierno en verdad consideraba aquello indigno de sus dominios y por ello los demonios habían hecho todo por mantenerlo oculto. -Pero…-. Su mente automáticamente pensó en lo que eso podría haber significado en la Guerra, muchas de sus batallas habrían tenido un resultado muy distinto si los demonios también hubieran tenido un sanador, sobre todo uno del calibre de Shizuru. -Tsk, ya no es mi problema-. Tuvo que recordarse que esa Guerra había dejado de ser suya, que ya no tenía que pelear en nombre del Cielo, ni mucho menos poner a prueba su inmortalidad para salvaguardar la del Ángel Supremo.

Su inmortalidad….

Esa palabra sonaba muy extraña sabiendo que había estado a punto de morir.

Porque aunque tanto ángeles como demonios podían ser considerados inmortales gracias a su longevidad, ninguno de los dos era inmune a la muerte, ya que no morían, pero sí podían ser asesinados, como bien sabían ambas razas.

En pocas palabras, su vida podía ser eterna, siempre y cuando no apareciera alguien capaz de arrebatársela.

Y ella había intentado asesinarla sin querer mancharse las manos en el acto.

Era imperdonable.

Tensó la mandíbula. -Te odio-. Anhelaba que esa mujer tuviese bien presente cuanto le aborrecía. -Te odio…-. Iba a pronunciar el nombre que le repugnaba, pero…

Una punzada de dolor le robó la concentración, apretó los puños, por le menos ya tenía la fuerza necesaria para esa pequeña acción, era una buena señal. Otra punzada le hizo jadear, intentó pensar en algo que aliviara parte de su sufrimiento, pero todo lo que sabía que podría haberle ayudado, únicamente podía conseguirlo en el Cielo.

Gruñó presa de la frustración.

La puerta se abrió. -¿Podrías darme un poco de agua?-. En silencio, Shizuru cumplió su petición. -Gracias-. Dejó caer la cabeza en la cama, con una mueca de dolor que no iba a molestarse en disimular.

La castaña sabía que ese tipo de dolor fácilmente podría llevarle a la locura, aunque ya hubiese pasado por la peor parte. Dubitativa, puso una mano en su barbilla, quizá…

-Natsuki-. La mirada esmeralda se posó en ella. -¿Qué harías para aliviar tu dolor?-.

-Lo que sea-. Dijo con voz cansada.

-¿Incluso los tabús de nuestros mundos?-.

-Estoy hablando contigo, ¿No?-. Emitió un quejido. -Haré lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir-. No iba a darle el gusto a su intento de verdugo.

-Es bueno saberlo-. Su rostro mostró una extraña expresión que desconcertó a Natsuki. -No te duermas, volveré pronto-. Salió de la habitación y regresó 10 minutos después. -Lo que tú conoces que podría aliviarte, solo lo encuentras en el Cielo-. Se sentó en la silla frente a la cama, la oji verde desconocía cuantos años tendría aquella demonio, sin embargo, de repente, vio el peso del tiempo reflejado en sus ojos. -Y no podemos acceder a eso-. Abrió su mano. -Pero yo aun puedo conseguir ciertas cosas del Infierno-.

En su palma había un pequeño frasco de cristal, cuyo contenido, un líquido espeso de color rojo oscuro, en lugar de resplandecer parecía devorar la luz cercana a él. -¿Qué es eso?-. Era muy difícil despegar la mirada del frasco, tenía un algo que le llamaba, casi podía escuchar que el líquido decía su nombre, eso o el dolor comenzaba a provocarle alucinaciones.

-Elixir Infernal-. Shizuru supo que lo que estaba por hacer, estaba mal, en más de una manera. -Hecho en base a las hiervas que se extraen de los jardines del fondo del Infierno-. Pero en realidad, solo iba a terminar lo que ya había iniciado días atrás.

-Elixir Infernal…-. Natsuki no pudo ocultar su asombro. -Es real-. Siempre había creído que aquel era un mito de los demonios. Según lo que pasaba de boca en boca, prácticamente nadie poseía el conocimiento y habilidades necesarias para elaborarlo. -¿Quién lo ha hecho?-. Decidió que era mejor dejar de contemplarle, centró su atención en Shizuru.

-Yo-. Respondió sin mucho orgullo por tal hazaña. -Pero lo que importa ahora… -. ¿Lo que importaba? Estaba hablando con un demonio sanador capaz de hacer Elixir Infernal, dos mitos juntos hechos realidad ante sus ojos ¿Qué podía importar más? -Es que lo he traído para ti-.

Tal declaración causó que frunciera el ceño, ¿Era esa una broma? Si las medicinas sagradas curaban ángeles y mataban demonios, estaba segura de que las medicinas demoniacas tendrían el efecto contrario, maldición, lo había visto, guerreros de ambos lados cayendo por eso. -Shizuru…-. Desde lo más profundo de su ser, no creía que la castaña quisiera matarle, por eso dudaba de lo que sea que planease.

-Te aseguro que no es lo que parece-. Shizuru sabía que cualquier otro tipo de ángel no sabría que eso poseía la capacidad de matarle, pero Natsuki era un ángel sanador, por lo tanto estaría al tanto de todo, un muy buen motivo para temer que la otra temiera que quisiera asesinarla.

-Si consumo algo así, terminaré lo que ellos intentaron hacer-. Miró el frasco. -Sería suicidio-.

Shizuru desvió la mirada. -El Elixir Infernal puede ser consumido por cualquiera que tenga algo de esencia demoniaca, por mínima que sea-.

-Pero soy un ángel y lo sabes perfectamente-.

-Natsuki… si lo bebes, este sería el tercer tabú que rompemos-.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Sus pupilas se dilataron. -El primero ha sido mantener contacto entre nosotras… ¿Cuál… cuál ha sido el segundo?-.

-Cuando te encontré estabas a un paso de la muerte-. Mordió su labio inferior. -Y solo tenía una opción, la posibilidad de que sobrevivieras era casi de 0%, pero si no lo hacía en verdad ibas a morir-.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-. Su voz sonó gélida.

-Habías perdido demasiada sangre…

-Shizuru…

-Y usé la mía-.

La noticia le golpeó con una fuerza titánica, sangre demoniaca corriendo por sus venas… era una locura, eso era otra condena a muerte, ¿Era así como le habían salvado la vida? ¿Combatiendo muerte con muerte? -Era la única manera-. Tenía que comprobarlo, de otra manera, no podría creérselo. Realizó un esfuerzo monumental para moverse, y sin cuidado alguno, mordió su propia mano, encajando sus dientes fieramente para que la sangre brotara.

Cuando el líquido tocó su lengua lo supo, ahí había algo distinto, poseía un sabor más dulce, además, la imagen era una prueba innegable, su sangre seguía siendo plateada, pero era mucho más oscura, y el brillo que emitía en lugar de ser plateado, era como el oro, una característica propia de los demonios.

Shizuru esperaba que le reclamaran, que Natsuki estallará envuelta en ira y rabia, pero no fue así. -Entonces, lo beberé-. Aquella aparente tranquilidad era incomprensible para la castaña, Natsuki se dio cuenta de como le observaban. -No… no tiene caso perder la compostura ahora. Lo hecho, hecho está-. Le miró con rostro frívolo. -¿Qué efectos tendrá?-.

-No te sanará, pero hará que el dolor desaparezca, no habrá más agonía durante un largo tiempo, eso sí, deberás tener cuidado, aunque no duela, las heridas estarán ahí-.

-¿Cómo se sentirá?-. Necesitaba prepararse psicológicamente, dudaba mucho de que algo con ese aspecto, proveniente del Infierno, no tuviese efectos colaterales.

-Será como fuego líquido bajando por tu garganta-. Destapó el frasco. -Y tus entrañas arderán, pero en dos o tres minutos, la sensación se detendrá, y tu cuerpo dejará de sentir el dolor que tanto te aqueja-.

Natsuki asintió con la cabeza, ante la afirmativa, acercaron el frasco a sus labios, cuando el Elixir entró a su boca, sintió como si le metieran un hierro al rojo vivo, no gritó ni se echó atrás, siguió bebiendo, no era que no le doliera, porque lo hacía y mucho, mas no era nada comparado al suplicio de que le arrancaran las alas, después de eso no podría volver a ver el dolor de la misma manera, nunca.

Tomó hasta la última gota, tal como le dijo Shizuru, fue como si le prendieran fuego a sus entrañas, casi podría haber jurado que si abría la boca saldría una llamarada, tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños, su expresión delató que estaba siendo realmente atormentada por el dolor, una chispa rojiza destelló en sus ojos repetidamente, por un segundo, Shizuru temió haberse equivocado, temió que el Elixir Infernal si terminará matándola, sin embargo, de ser ese el caso, el primer trago habría sido su verdugo, por lo tanto su cuerpo si que lo estaba aceptando aunque fuese a regañadientes.

La tortura duró un minuto y medio, cumplido ese plazo, llegó la calma, su mirada volvió a ser solo verde y su rostro se relajó por completo, tras días agonizando, finalmente sentía que su cuerpo tenía un respiro. Las heridas seguían ahí, lo sabía a la perfección, seguía siendo consciente de cada hebra de carne desgarrada, pero ya no le dolía, que era lo que tanto anhelaba. Al dejar de sentir que se desplomaría solo por respirar, fue capaz de moverse. Lentamente, premeditando cada una de sus acciones, separó el cuerpo de la cama y se puso de pie.

Aun después de haberle visto moribunda, aunque en ese momento tenía la piel bañada en sudor, y la mitad del cuerpo envuelto en vendas ensangrentadas, verle ahí, de pie, erguida con una mirada que contra todo pronóstico continuaba siendo imponente, fue impactante para Shizuru.

Natsuki le devolvió la mirada.

Y aunque ya se habían visto antes, esa fue la primera vez que en verdad se vieron a los ojos, la primera vez que vieron más allá de sus papeles como ángel y demonio, en silencio, fueron capaces de contemplar la esencia y alma de la otra.

Ambas encontraron algo que les gustó.

Repentinamente, una llama azul turquesa se prendió en el pecho de Natsuki, rápidamente consumió las vendas, mostrando su piel. El hecho, desde cierta perspectiva, era alarmante, sin embargo, su atención no se centró en el fuego que pese a estar en contacto directo con ella no llegaba a quemarle, porque no podía apartar la mirada de la llama que ardía en el pecho de Shizuru.

La castaña estaba en la misma posición, no parecía percatarse de su propia situación por estar contemplando la de Natsuki.

Era una escena por demás extraña, que vivieron en silencio.

Así como apareció sin ser llamado, el fuego se apagó sin aviso, dejándoles un recuerdo imborrable,

En el pecho de cada una, justo en el centro, había una marca, era el símbolo de una llama cuyo color parecía alternarse entre dorado y plateado, ambas tenían exactamente la misma forma y estaban sincronizadas en el cambio de color, pero había una pequeña diferencia, en el centro la de Natsuki tenía una S, y la de Shizuru una N.

Esa era una noticia mucho más impactante que el tener sangre demoniaca corriendo por sus venas, y también le daba sentido.

Natsuki sonrío de manera sombría. -Sabes lo que significa, ¿No?-. Comprendiendo que habían salvado su vida, al precio de ligarla eternamente a la de esa demonio de ojos escarlata.

Shizuru hizo un gesto similar, ya podía entender el porque de sus impulsivas acciones, la razón de sentir que necesitaba salvarle. -Sí-. Se acercó a ella.

Había un antiguo rumor, tan antiguo que casi había sido olvidado, y que ellas no conocían, este decía que la sangre de un demonio y un ángel podría mezclarse sin matarles, si estos estaban destinados a encontrarse.

-La vida no podría ser más irónica-.

-Apuesto a que pensaste eso cuando supiste que era un demonio-.

-No tiene comparación el saber eso-. Le tendió la mano. -Con el saber que mi vida ahora está ligada a la tuya-.

Shizuru tomó su mano, preguntándose que habría pasado si se hubieran encontrado, con Natsuki todavía siendo una guerrera del Cielo. ¿Se habrían matado antes de saber la verdad? -No creía en esos cuentos, ni entre los de mi propia especie-. ¿O habrían sentido lo que eran para la otra a tiempo? -Quien habría creído posible que…

-Un ángel…

-Y un demonio...

-Fuesen almas gemelas-. Dijeron a la vez.

Sabían que fuera de que fuese casi irreal, eso era complicado y peligroso, en todos los sentidos.

Y como Natsuki sentía que tenía una deuda. -Puedo irme ahora mismo, si así lo quieres-. No quería poner en más riesgos a su salvadora.

Shizuru sostuvo su mano con firmeza, hasta ese momento no sabía que tan fría podía ser la piel de un ángel. -No-. Pero podía acostumbrarse. -No te marches-. Corrección, necesitaba acostumbrarse.

-¿Segura?-. Sintió como la demonio le abrazaba, con extremo cuidado para ni siquiera por casualidad llegar a lastimar sus heridas expuestas, aunque ya estaba bajo el efecto del Elixir Infernal. El calor que emanaba de la piel de Shizuru le fue extraño y reconfortante a la vez.

-Natsuki…-. La ángel correspondió el abrazo. -Sabes tan bien como yo, que a partir de hoy, el separarnos no es una opción-.

Sus almas ya habían sido enlazadas.

No les quedaba otra alternativa, mas que la de permanecer juntas.

Aunque al resto del mundo no le pareciera la idea.

* * *

 **ESA MISMA NOCHE**

Tras por fin ser capaz de moverse, uno de los mayores deseos de Natsuki fue el asearse. Shizuru le condujo al cuarto de baño, donde había dejado preparadas las cosas necesarias, iba a retirarse para darle privacidad, una mano en su brazo le detuvo.

-Quizá necesite algo de ayuda-. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida con otra.

-Entiendo-. Le ayudó a quitarse las vendas y luego se desvistió para entrar con ella a la ducha.

El contacto con el agua caliente fue de lo mejor para Natsuki, era una de esas cosas que no sabía cuanto habías añorado, hasta que las tenías de regreso, se quedó ahí, bajo la regadera, durante diez minutos.

Después giró el rostro hacia donde estaban la cosas de aseo.

Pese a que había dejado de dolerle, sabía que debía ser en extremo cuidadosa, el lavarse el cabello implicaba movimientos que no le vendrían bien a sus heridas. Observó con impotencia la botella de shampoo, en silencio, Shizuru tomó el objeto, la oji verde asintió.

Con paciencia y cuidado, realizó la tarea, se tomó su tiempo porque Natsuki tenía una larga melena y debía procurar que al terminar, los mechones no cayeran sobre su espalda. Cuando finalizó, se percataron de que el agua que se iba por la coladera iba mezclada con sangre.

Shizuru le pidió darse la vuelta, lo que vio no le gustó. -Es como si tus heridas se negaran a cicatrizar-. Tocó su espalda, aun bajo la regadera de agua caliente, aquella piel era muy fría.

-Mi cuerpo…-. El pesar en su voz era palpable. -No acepta que me las hayan arrebatado-. Cerró los ojos, volvía a revivirlo, la cruda experiencia se sentía tan real en sus memorias que asustaba. Apretó uno de sus puños. Más que dolor, el recuerdo le provocaba rabia y rencor. -Mis heridas no terminan de cerrar, porque mi cuero aún espera recuperar lo irrecuperable-. Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, contempló el cuerpo de Shizuru, iniciando en su rostro y pasando por la marca que les unía. -Veo que tú tienes pocas cicatrices-. Tenía una que otra marca, casi imperceptibles, su piel era una de las más tersas que había visto.

-No me enviaron al frente a combatir-. En cambio, ella volvió a detallar los múltiples recuerdos de la Guerra que Natsuki tenía en su cuerpo. -Y me exiliaron antes de que comenzara lo peor-. Era obvio que la oji verde sí había estado ahí, al pie del cañón, donde era matar o morir. -Pero veo que tú sí-.

-Desgraciadamente-. Muchas veces, incontables, entró en un profundo frenesí causado por la batalla, sin embargo, nunca le gustó.

Hubo un corto silencio.

Ambas sentían el agua mezclada con sangre en sus pies.

-Date la vuelta-. Pidió la castaña. -Haremos que tus heridas cicatricen-.

-¿Cómo?-. Cuestionó dándole la espalda.

Shizuru cambió a su forma demoniaca. -Esencia-. Y sus manos resplandecieron con un color carmín brillante.

-Pero…-. Iba a replicar, había entendido lo que Shizuru pensaba hacer, y era demasiado.

-Está bien, Natsuki-. Pero ella no titubeó.

-No tienes que hacerlo-. Sintió que la cola de la demonio se enroscaba en su pierna derecha, no se movió, no le molestaba, de hecho encontraba grato el contacto.

-Lo sé-. Emanaba aun más calor en esa forma, la temperatura era mayor que la del agua que llenaba de vapor el cuarto, y contrarrestaba el frío que provenía del ángel. -Pero quiero hacerlo-. Sus garras rozaron la parte trasera del cuello de Natsuki.

-¿Por qué?-. No le intimidaba el hecho de que de quererlo, Shizuru podía acertarle un golpe mortal en ese momento.

-Porque…-. Colocó ambas manos, mismas que seguían deprendiendo aquel fulgor carmín, en la espalda de Natsuki. -Eres mi alma gemela-.

* * *

 **TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Finalmente sus heridas cicatrizaron por completo, gracias a que durante 20 días, Shizuru compartió su esencia demoniaca con ella, tal acción fue la solución perfecta para Natsuki, al costo de que temporalmente, la castaña no poseía poder y era tan vulnerable como una humana cualquiera.

Porque la esencia era la vitalidad misma.

Pero Shizuru había pagado ese precio con gusto.

Día a día había visto grandes avances en la recuperación de Natsuki, eso era suficiente para no arrepentirse, además… durante ese corto tiempo, aún más corto para seres tan longevos como ellas, lo que ya era un lazo predestinado había adquirido una fuerza titánica. Tenían mucho que aprender la una de la otra, había demasiado que entender y tanto más por vivir para llegar a comprenderse completamente, pero las marcas en sus pechos hacían que se profesaran confianza absoluta.

Natsuki estaba recostada en la cama, aunque a esas alturas era capaz de estar boca arriba, había adquirido la costumbre de dormir boca abajo. Abrió los ojos e instintivamente buscó a Shizuru con la mirada, por lo general, ella estaba ahí cuando despertaba, esperándole con una sonrisa.

-Shizuru-. Se talló los ojos. -¿Shizuru?-.

Al levantarse de la cama, encontró una nota, decía que había salido a hacer las compras.

No se habría preocupado, si no hubiera tenido una muy mala corazonada.

Inevitablemente, sus instintos se activaron, y odió no saber si estaba siendo o no paranoica pero…

La marca en su pecho comenzó a arder.

Y entonces deseó tener sus alas para poder ser más rápida que lo que sea que fuese a suceder.

* * *

Tranquilamente, Shizuru caminaba con rumbo al supermercado, justo estaba por subir el puente del parque cuando tuvo una pésima sensación que le provocó mirar al cielo, sin avistar algo que no fuesen nubes o pájaros.

No podía estar alucinando, y no creía en las coincidencias, agudizó el oído, pero tampoco escuchó nada extraño.

Aun así…

Algo no estaba bien.

Pensó en darse la vuelta y regresar a casa, sin embargo, se vio obligada a rechazar la idea, si había algo o alguien más ahí, no planeaba guiarle directo a Natsuki.

Esa ángel de ojos esmeralda, ya fuese por su lazo predestinado o por cualquier otro motivo, se había convertido en lo más importante para ella.

No le pondría en riesgo, aunque eso significara correr el riesgo por su cuenta.

Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y continuó su camino, fingiendo que no sentía que en cualquier momento aquella presencia se manifestaría.

La mala sensación empeoró.

Maldijo.

¿En verdad tendría tan mala suerte? ¿Iba a encontrarse con otro ser inmortal cuando ella carecía de poder para pelear?

Intentó pensar positivo, algo imposible con ese pésimo presentimiento clavado en su pecho, únicamente podía pensar… ¿Ángel o demonio?

En su situación, cualquiera era una mala opción.

Quiso apurar el paso, llegar a donde hubiera humanos, ni el más tonto del Cielo o Infierno se mostraría antes los mortales, no de aquella manera. Pero si se apresuraba, estaría pidiendo a gritos ser atacada ya.

Sin embargo, al final, no fue necesario hacer nada para provocarles.

El aire se volvió frío, y lo supo antes de verlos.

Descendieron hasta el suelo, quedando a cinco metros de ella. Eran dos, altos, fornidos y con expresiones soberbias, sus alas de color blanco grisáceo carecían de fulgor, eso en combinación con su ropa, delataba que no eran ángeles de la mejor categoría, pero si poderosos.

Les vio, le vieron, sus ojos que en antaño fueron sinónimo de luz, se veían turbios y sombríos, dominados por la sed de sangre.

Se hizo el silencio.

Quería echar a correr, no por cobardía, por prudencia, pues no tenía poder para hacerles frente.

Antes de que eso pasara, antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera, uno de ellos sacó un puñado de polvo color bronce, y lo sopló en su dirección, no había manera de esquivarlo.

Eso le obligó a mostrar su verdadera forma.

-Demonio-. Dijo con odio el segundo ángel.

-Una exiliada-. Dijo el otro, con una sonrisa burlona.

En su estado normal, estaba segura de que habría podido ser más veloz que ellos, en ese, no sabía quien sería el ganador en una persecución aérea.

Entonces el viento sopló y le llegó el olor.

Olor a sangre demoniaca.

Poco después pudo verlo, su ropa estaba manchada de dorado.

Los malditos habían estado ocupados antes de encontrarla a ella.

Ambos manifestaron sus espadas de energía, una era amarilla, la otra verde, las dos muy brillantes, con el filo suficiente para rebanarle el cuello a un demonio, era un panorama demasiado desalentador para Shizuru.

Pero antes de que intentaran algo contra ella.

Llegó Natsuki.

-¡ALÉJENSE DE ELLA!-. Bramó atravesándose entre Shizuru y los ángeles, sus ojos destellaban iracundos.

Verlos le enfureció por más de un motivo, el primero, la obvia intención que tenían de matar a la castaña, el segundo, el hecho de ver a otros ángeles, le había quedado un resentimiento de proporciones desbordantes contra su propia especie.

En cambio, ellos se quedaron de piedra al verle. No le habían tratado directamente nunca, pero al igual que el resto de los ángeles, sabían quien era. -Ku… Kuga Natsuki-. Sintieron que estaban viendo a un fantasma, el rumor se había esparcido cual pólvora, todo el Cielo decía que la oji verde había muerto, tras ser condenada por traición. -Tú…-. Y ahí estaba, viva, interviniendo por una demonio. -¿Cómo…-.

Natsuki iba descalza, vestida con el mismo pantalón con el cual le exiliaron, y con una camisa que llevaba abierta y cuyos bordes estaban chamuscados, porque en su pecho, su marca no había dejado de arder hasta que llegó a donde estaba la castaña.

Shizuru vio impactada como Natsuki, con una expresión que a diferencia de su mirada era de hielo, manifestaba su propia espada de energía, originalmente esta era azul turquesa, pero había oscurecido hasta ser azul marino, aunque seguía poseyendo su resplandor, e incluso era más fuerte, al punto de ser enceguecedor para los humanos.

Ellos seguían congelados por la impresión, o eso intentaron decirse a sí mismos, en el fondo sabían que estaban paralizados a causa del miedo.

No solo era el verle ahí tras ser dada por muerta.

Era el sentir su aura, que ciertamente era angelical, pero expiraba un aire demoniaco innegable.

Natsuki no lo pensó, decapitó al que tenía más cerca, su cabeza cayó y la sangre plateada salpicó el pasto.

Jamás había matado a uno de los suyos.

Pero no sintió ni el menor de los remordimientos.

Esto, a la mirada carmín le pareció por demás extraordinario y fascinante.

El ángel restante, aterrorizado al no comprender que estaba sucediendo, dejó de lado su soberbia e intentó huir. Podía sentir que la demonio casi no tenía poder, no podría perseguirle, y Kuga, quien sí emanaba una cantidad aplastante de energía, ya no tenía alas para seguirle. Volaría de regresó al Cielo y les diría lo que había visto.

Ambas sabían que no podían permitirse dejarlo ir. Debían mantenerse a la sombra, y si él tenía la intención de sacarles a la luz, era un motivo más para asesinarlo.

En efecto, en sus estados actuales era imposible ir tras él, pero eso no fue impedimento para silenciarlo.

La oji verde tenía una puntería perfecta e hizo uso de ella, llena de rabia, arrojó su espada, esta trazó un camino de luz hasta atravesarle el pecho a su objetivo, justo por el corazón, el cuerpo cayó con un estruendoso golpe que esparció más sangre en el pasto.

La espada desapareció, junto con el frenesí que invadía a su dueña.

-Dime que llegué a tiempo-. Contemplaba los cuerpos inertes. -Dime que…-. Aun sentía el corazón latiéndole deprisa. Cuando la marca comenzó a arder, sintió una preocupación que nunca había sentido por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por sí misma.

-Lo hiciste-. Puso una mano en su hombro, el cuerpo de la oji verde se relajo. -No me hicieron nada-. Cambió el gesto por un abrazo. -Natsuki… ¿Cómo me encontraste?-.

-Te sentí-. Estaba comenzando a entender hasta que punto Shizuru y ella estaban unidas. -Solo… fui hacia ti-.

Ellas funcionaban a su propio ritmo, hasta ese día, habían estado durmiendo y duchándose juntas, también sabían de sobra que se atraían físicamente, sin embargo, nunca se habían besado, así mismo, eran conscientes de la importancia que tenía la otra, pero no habían exteriorizado con palabras el sentimiento que estaban creando. Algunos de los pasos que estaban dando juntas eran muy apresurados mientras que otros eran demasiado lentos, pero que podía esperarse en una relación como la suya, de una contradicción viviente.

-Natsuki-. Acarició su mejilla. -Te quiero-. Y finalmente le dio el primero de incontables besos.

Tras ese beso que marcó un antes y un después, vino una pregunta crucial, que surgió cuando Shizuru se dio cuenta del impacto que Natsuki causó en sus enemigos. -¿Qué tan importante eras en el Cielo?-. Habían hablado de muchas cosas, sin embargo ese tema nunca lo habían tocado.

Natsuki sentía las garras de Shizuru contra ella, así como su cola rozándole la pierna izquierda, y sus alas cubriéndoles del viento, era agradable, aunque en ese momento ella era quien les había protegido, se sentía protegida. -Era la mano derecha del Ángel supremo-. Contestó con pesar, difícilmente habría un ángel que no le conociera.

Y Shizuru lo sabía.

E igual sabía que siendo unas exiliadas, mientras permanecieran juntas, tanto Cielo como Infierno querrían ir por sus cabezas…

-Vámonos a casa-. Le sonrió a la oji verde.

Pero para eso alguien tendría que hacérselos saber, y no planeaba permitírselo a nadie, no iba a perder a su ángel solo porque ella era un demonio.


	3. Capítulo 3

Tuve un par de problemas personales que me retrasaron con la actualización, pero aquí está el capítulo.

Gracias por el apoyo a la historia.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **ÁNGEL INFERNAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Recibió a aquel mensajero con una mueca de desprecio, las últimas semanas su humor había cambiado para mal, haciendo que su personalidad que ya era cruel, fuese realmente aterradora para los demás. -¿Y bien?-. Usó un tono frío. -¿Qué esperas?-. Estaba sentada en su trono, con las piernas cruzadas, golpeando sus dedos contra el descansabrazo.

-Á… Ángel Su… Supremo, el… el que acaba de e… echar era… el último candidato, no… no hay más-. La intensa mirada de su superior le hacía temblar y tartamudear, temía terminar como el mensajero anterior.

En lugar de gritar, se paró de su trono. -Me estás diciendo-. Él sintió empequeñecerse ante ella. -¿Qué en todo el Cielo no hay alguien capaz de ser mi Mano derecha?-. Creyó que lo estrangularía ahí mismo.

-Es… es que…-. No podía decirle la verdad sin morir por eso. Había más de un ángel con potencial para el puesto, pero cada uno de ellos se presentó en ese salón y ella terminó echándolos a todos, nadie llenaba sus expectativas, porque seguía comparándolos con esa traidora de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Es que, qué?-. Sonrió tan calmada que le causó un escalofrió, luego el gesto cambió por uno mucho menos alentador. -Dímelo-. Podía sentirse el odio en su voz.

En el fondo, ella sabía lo que él no quería decir, sabía que nadie le parecía suficiente, debido a que en su mente nadie podía asemejársele a Natsuki.

No pudieron contestarle.

-¡LÁRGATE!-.

Retornó a su trono. Cuando el mensajero se marchó, entró otro ángel, uno que no temblaba ante ella, iba vestido con una armadura tan ligera que no parecía una armadura como tal, y tras él, sus alas desplegadas resaltaban por estar manchadas de dorado. Hizo una reverencia. -Ángel Supremo-. Era el líder de los guerreros de la segunda división.

Una dura mirada de ella casi le heló la sangre.

-Hemos perdido a tres de nuestros mejores guerreros-. La noticia no le sentó bien. Ángeles de bajo rango los tenían por montones, los de élite eran pocos, estaban contados, y ella recientemente acaba de matar a unos de los que sobresalía incluso entre la élite, así que los demás no tenían permitido morirse.

Se masajeó la sien. Las cosas se estaban cayendo a pedazos y no sabía porque. -¿Qué les sucedió?-. No, sí que lo sabía, sin embargo, se negaba a aceptarlo.

La ausencia de un solo ángel no podía romper el equilibrio.

Era imposible.

Él era consciente de que su respuesta no le gustaría. -Flechas demoniacas, con la punta envenenada, directas al pecho-. Y aun faltaba decirle lo peor. -Nuestros sanadores no pudieron hacer nada-. Bajó la mirada al ser incapaz de soportar la de ella.

-¿Qué no pudieron, dices?-. Su aura se intensificó, el peso de su energía amenazó con aplastarlo.

-No-. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no temblar.

-Flechas envenenadas-. Su tono, sarcástico y sombrío, fue un golpe verbal insuperable. -Desnuda tu pecho-. Llevarle la contraría habría sido una locura, guardó sus alas, y se desprendió de la armadura y la camisa. Su espalda y abdomen tenían múltiples cicatrices, pero ella puso su mano en una específica, en el pectoral izquierdo. -Tú sobreviviste a una lanza que te atravesó el corazón-.

-Porque…-. Titubeó por la misma razón que el mensajero. Se las arreglaba para no temblar, pero en realidad tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría pasarle.

-¿Porque, qué?-. Le encajó las uñas, justo sobre la cicatriz, él no dijo nada, un error. -¡Te cortaré la lengua si no contestas!-. Sabía que era cierto, si había mutilado de aquella monstruosa manera a la ángel más cercana a ella, ¿Qué le esperaba a los demás?

-Porque cuando sucedió, Ku…-. Ese par de ojos le apuñalaron, odiaba escuchar ese nombre. -La traidora estaba a mi lado-. Apretó los puños. -No tenemos a nadie que iguale, no, que ni siquiera se le acerqué a ella-. Sentía que en cualquier momento la espada del Ángel Supremo le atravesaría el corazón. -Tras su muerte, hemos quedado vulnerables-.

Retiró su mano y se dio la vuelta. -Presiona a los sanadores-. Procuró que su voz fuese gélida pese a que ardía en cólera.

-Ángel…

-¡Te he dado una orden!-. Golpeó el suelo, este se agrietó. - Si no ganamos la Guerra, tampoco vamos a perderla. La ausencia de una traidora no nos volverá vulnerables-.

-Como ordené, Ángel Supremo-. Hizo una reverencia, recogió su ropa y se marchó.

"Te… te odio" Al recordar esas últimas palabras. "No sabes… cuanto… te odio". Tensó la mandíbula hasta que le sangraron las encías.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Si Natsuki no pudo ser suya, no lo sería de nadie.

Prefería que estuviera muerta.

* * *

Natsuki era un ser muy longevo, y a lo largo de su existencia conoció muchas de las ciudades de los humanos, sin embargo, en la que había caído no era una de esas. Cuando por fin pudo salir del departamento, no sabía a donde ir, pero confiaba en que podría dejar eso en manos de Shizuru.

Observó como la castaña le echaba cerrojo a la puerta, eso le pareció… absurdo, sus ojos eran un libro abierto para Shizuru, esta le sonrió. -Sé que es inservible contra ellos-. "Ellos" Era la palabra para denominar a sus especies, cuando había posibilidades de que los humanos las escucharan. -Pero los humanos tienen la manía de tomar lo que no les pertenece-.

-¿En serio te preocupa que un humano intenté robarte?-. Comenzaron a caminar, una al lado de la otra, sus manos se rozaban.

-Ara, claro que no-. Los humanos no necesitaban saber la verdad para sentir el peligro que emitía su aura demoniaca, ninguno con un mínimo de cerebro intentaría meterse a su morada. -Sin embargo, aquí suelen hacer eso-. Se refería a los mortales. -Y hay que mantener las apariencias-. Le guiñó.

La primera vez que Natsuki salió de ahí, lo hizo sumida en su frenesí, y sin pensárselo dos veces antes de arrojarse por el balcón del departamento, por eso, cuando se pararon frente al ascensor, y las puertas se abrieron con su música ambiental, fue muy contrastante.

-Rayos-. No le gustaba la idea de encerrarse en una caja de metal, sentía que eso le haría un blanco fácil, además… para alguien que había surcado los cielos toda su vida, meterse a un espacio tan pequeño como ese era…

-Natsuki, ¿Acaso tú… tienes claustrofobia?-.

Hizo una mueca, ella, quien había peleado en el frente, encarando a los demonios más terroríficos, danzando con la muerte para conservar la vida de sus compañeros, ¿Sufría de ansiedad en espacios pequeños?

-Sí-. Admitió sin ganas.

Shizuru entrelazó sus manos. -Podemos ir por las escaleras-.

-No es necesario-. Sin soltar su mano, le indicó que entraran al elevador.

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto, mantuvieron sus manos unidas, querían acostumbrarse a la diferencia entre sus temperaturas. -Shizuru-. Pero Natsuki se percató de que estaban recibiendo miradas de repudio por ese simple acto. -¿Por qué nos miran así?-. Y no lo entendía.

Natsuki sabía mucho de los humanos, y a la vez, desconocía muchas cosas.

-Porque según ellos, dos del mismo sexo no pueden estar juntos-.

Frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué?-. Era ilógico.

-Son una especie más intolerante que las nuestras-. Sus labios trazaron una sonrisa irónica. -Y dicen que es un pecado-.

-Que van a saber ellos de pecados…-. Masculló de mal humor. -Además, fuese o no uno-. Que no lo era. -El que ambas seamos mujeres, es lo de menos en nuestra situación-. Ese no era uno de los muchos tabús que iban a romper juntas.

En su camino, pasaron frente a una iglesia, Natsuki se detuvo para contemplar las estatuas que estaban en la entrada, eran la representación de dos ángeles.

Dado que las puertas estaban abiertas, pudo ver a unas cuantas personas dentro, hincadas y orando.

Sintió lastima por ellos.

Ya no había nadie que escuchara sus plegarias porque…

-No saben que Él ha muerto, ¿no es así?-. Siguió viéndolos, algunos lloraban, y en el fondo, sentía el instinto de ir a brindarles alivio, pero el sentimiento compasivo se desvaneció tras recordar que estaba ahí porque su corazón había sido demasiado bondadoso.

La ausencia de sus alas le clavo los pies a la tierra, no movería un solo dedo por ellos, los humanos tendrían que arreglárselas por su cuenta, así como Shizuru y ella.

-No-. Shizuru acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. En teoría, ella no debería haber sido capaz de acercarse tanto ahí, no obstante, la cruda realidad que los altos cargos de la iglesia ocultaban, era que la religión humana no implicaba problema ni peligro alguno para los demonios, era un engaño que usaban para reconfortarse a sí mismos. -Aun creen que hay alguien cuidándolos-. Aunque alguna vez sí había sido verdad.

-¿Nadie se los dijo?-. Se lo preguntaba, porque la castaña había vivido medio milenio en la tierra, y pese a que quizá había sido exiliada antes de que eso sucediera, todos los seres inmortales lo habían sentido.

-La noticia le llegó a unos pocos-. Suspiró. -Pero cuando lo dijeron, el mundo los tomó por locos-.

Natsuki sonrió amargamente. -No los culpo. Ni si quiera nosotros pudimos creerlo en su momento-. Se dio la vuelta, no podía seguir viendo esa iglesia, le provocaba una mezcla de repudio, rencor y tristeza.

Algunos ángeles y demonios eran demasiado jóvenes para saberlo, pero ella lo había vivido.

La peor parte de la Guerra había iniciado tras la muerte del que los humanos llamaban Dios, y sin él, no había nadie capaz de detenerla.

Y todo empeoró por le hecho de que no solo Él falleció, Lucifer también había caído.

No había equilibrio.

Cielo e Infierno estaban condenados por igual.

Sin embargo...

-Ya no es nuestro problema, Natsuki-. A ambas las habían exiliado.

-Lo sé-. Pero sentía que volvería a serlo, tarde o temprano, deseó que fuera tarde.

* * *

Así tuviesen un siglo o un milenio, el cuerpo tanto de ángeles como de demonios dejaba de envejecer cuando aparentaban entre 20 y 25 años, Shizuru luciría eternamente como una chica de 23, y esto hacía que tuviera que cambiar de ciudad constantemente, ya que por más despistados que fuesen los humanos, en algún momento terminarían sospechando de una mujer que no tenía un solo cambio nunca.

Aun no le tocaba mudarse, le quedaban dos o tres años antes de que despertará la curiosidad de sus vecinos, pero ella y Natsuki concordaban en que sería mejor irse de ahí pronto.

Y se irían sí, pero antes tenían que conseguir algo de ropa para Natsuki, por eso habían ido hasta el centro comercial más cercano.

Al entrar, a la oji verde le pareció que la tecnología humana había mejorado bastante. -¿Hace cuanto que no bajabas?-. Shizuru le guío a una tienda que consideró podría gustarle. -Sin que fuese para pelear-. Muchas de las batallas se libraban en la Tierra.

-40, 50 años quizá-. Pasaron junto a una señora, que estaba sentada en una banca, las miró con evidente desprecio.

Ambas lo notaron, y lo habrían pasado por alto, sin embargo. -Pecadoras…-. Aunque no murmuró, el buen oído de las dos lo captó. -Me asquean-.

Se detuvieron, la mirada carmín recayó en ella. -Repita eso, señora-. Natsuki observó en silencio, mientras se acercaban a la banca.

-Dije que me asquean, sucias pecadoras-. El arrepentimiento llegó apenas dijo aquello, había algo en esa mujer castaña que estaba provocándole una horrible sensación en el pecho, no lo entendía…. Ella estaba sonriéndole con un gesto tan apacible que parecía irreal, pero sus ojos, sus ojos rojos como la sangre emitían algo que le hacía sentir un profundo y arrollador temor. -No…-. Sintió ganas de llorar.

-Antes de llamar pecadores a los demás-. Era del tipo sanador, sin embargo, era tan demonio como cualquier hija del Infierno, esto le dotaba con la capacidad de ver los pecados que los humanos llevaban a cuestas, con tan solo un pequeño contacto visual, y en esa señora había encontrado una larga lista. -Considera lo que has hecho-. Dio dos pasos. -O podrías morderte la lengua-.

Apenas se alejaron un par de metros, cuando escucharon que la mujer sollozaba, expirando un aroma a miedo que golpeó duramente al ángel, resistió el impulso de darse la vuelta.

Shizuru le dio un apretón a su mano. -Eres libre de regresar, si lo deseas-. Era consciente de la naturaleza de su contraparte. -No espero que lo que yo haga, te condicione a ti-.

Natsuki vio de reojo a la mujer una última vez, recordó que en antaño, ella había evitado que los demonios hicieran precisamente lo que Shizuru acaba de hacer.

-No regresaré-. Le devolvió el apretón a la mano de la castaña.

No estaba bien, era consciente de eso, mas se dijo a sí misma que esa señora se lo había buscado, al abrir la boca sin tener que hacerlo, con las personas menos indicadas.

-¿Te ha molestado lo que hice?-.

-Debería-. Hizo una mueca. -Pero no-.

-¿Estás siendo sincera?-.

-Sí-.

Sus instintos demoniacos y angelicales iban a tener que encontrar la manera de ser compatibles, las dos lo sabían, pero no se trataba de eso, la verdad era, que de manera contradictoria, al mismo tiempo que sintió el impulso de ayudarle, Natsuki encontró cierto placer en aquella acción, quizá y solo quizá, la sangre demoniaca en sus venas estaba teniendo más de un efecto colateral.

Entraron a una de las tiendas. -Escoge lo que quieras-. La ventaja de haber vivido tanto tiempo en la Tierra, era que el dinero no era un problema.

La oji verde caminó por el lugar, viendo toda la ropa disponible, inconscientemente, estaba buscando prendas blancas, encontró una camisa, pero al tomarle, le contempló con desagrado. Shizuru, que le había dado su espacio, llegó a su lado. -Creo que no pareces feliz con ese color-. Natsuki negó con la cabeza, tomó la prenda de su mano y la colgó por ella.

-Es lo único que he vestido toda mi vida-. Siempre le dijeron que era un ángel, y que como tal, debía vestir únicamente de blanco.

-Lo sé-. Para ella se había aplicado algo similar, con otro color. -Pero aquí ya no es necesario, si no quieres vestir así, no tienes que hacerlo-.

Ya se sentía extraña con la ropa en tonos grises que le había prestado Shizuru, sufría un debate interno muy grande, la costumbre de toda una vida, contra el reciente repudio que sentía contra la misma.

¿Cómo iba a vestir otra cosa? Tenía que encontrar una buena motivación para hacerlo.

Se le ocurrió de inmediato.

No había una mejor opción, ni una motivación más grande que esa.

El color que haría que esa detestable mujer que le castigó, se retorciera de rabia e ira, el color que siempre había tenido prohibido por encima de todos.

Shizuru vio la determinación en su mirada. -Te esperaré por allá-. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió a la zona de asientos, los hombres que esperaban a sus esposas/novias se desconcertaron al verle ahí.

Con su elección en mente, Natsuki fue tomando algunas playeras y camisas, así como pantalones, no iba a llevar mucho, solo necesitaba un poco antes de la mudanza, por lo cual pronto estuvo lista para irse, pero en el fondo de la tienda, en una parte que había pasado por alto, le halló, como si estuviera esperándole, era una chaqueta de cuero que inesperadamente le gustó bastante.

Unos minutos después se acercó a Shizuru. -Ara, interesante color-. La mayoría de la ropa era en tonos de negro.

El color de los demonios.

La castaña pagó por todo y le dijo que si gustaba, podía ir a cambiarse a los vestidores.

Cuando se puso esas prendas y se vio al espejo, experimentó una extraña sensación, pero sonrió.

Al verle, Shizuru también mostró una sonrisa. -El estilo te sienta bien-. Cogió su mano.

Y de esa manera, Natsuki salió de la tienda siendo el primer ángel que vestía de negro.

* * *

Fueron al área de comida, mientras esperaban su orden, Shizuru le dijo que iría al sanitario, Natsuki asintió y se quedó en la mesa.

Veía con atención su entorno. -En verdad ha pasado un largo tiempo-. Esos 50 años sin bajar a la Tierra solo por bajar, habían sido un tremendo saltó tecnológico para sus habitantes, desgraciadamente a la par de ese progreso los humanos parecían estar involucionando. Frunció el ceño al ver que la mayoría de las personas tenían un pequeño aparato en la mano, se veían tan absortos en él que probablemente podrían haberse manifestado ante ellos, y no lo habrían notado.

Tal vez era por eso que desde cierta fecha en adelante, era mucho más fácil luchar en su territorio.

Siguió mirándolos, no era sola la adicción a esos aparatos, también se percató de que extrañamente, eran más agresivos entre ellos, en esa época de relativa paz humana, que cuando estaban en sus guerras. Aun recordaba la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, a espaldas del Ángel Supremo, había estado ayudando a los civiles heridos, hasta que le fue imposible continuar haciéndolo.

Miró hacia otro sitio, ahí encontró a un niño que le veía, se talló sus ojos y ladeó la cabeza en un gesto universal que expresaba confusión. -Mami, mami-. Jaló la manga de su madre, la mujer atendió su llamado. -Mira-. Señaló en su dirección, Natsuki fingió no darse cuenta.

-Hijo, es de mala educación señalar-. Con cariño, la señora bajó la mano de su hijo.

Él siguió jalándole la manga. -Pero mami…-. No entendía como a su mamá no le sorprendía aquello.

-Pero nada, cariño-. Le instó a seguir su camino, pero durante varios metros, el niño continuó volteando en dirección a Natsuki, hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud.

-Con que aun hay seres inocentes-.

Algunos niños, cuya inocencia estaba intacta y eran completamente puros, tenían la habilidad de ver a los ángeles, y para su desgracia, también a los demonios, aunque estuvieran en su forma humana.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se cruzó con uno de ellos, en otra época, quizá habría sonreído por eso.

En ese momento, no estaba muy segura de como le habían visto.

La comida llegó a su mesa, no la probó, quería esperar a Shizuru, solo que esta estaba tardando mucho, pensó que tal vez había demasiada fila, planeaba ir a comprobarlo.

Pero entonces sintió una mirada muy diferente.

Con disimuló, echó un vistazo a sus costados.

No había nada ni nadie fuera de lo "ordinario".

-Lamento la tardanza-. Shizuru retomó su asiento. -Había mucha fila y… ¿Ocurrió algo?-. Había sentido el cambio en la actitud del ángel.

Natsuki no quiso molestarla con algo que muy posiblemente era un producto de su mente paranoica, al sentir que cualquiera podría intentar ir por sus cabezas. -Un niño me vio…-. Le contó sobre eso, sabiendo que un "Nada" no convencería a la castaña.

* * *

En el camino de regreso, cuando pasaron de nuevo frente a la iglesia, fue Shizuru quien observó detenidamente las estatuas de la entrada, había un detalle que llamaba su atención más de lo debido.

La oji verde tenía una pista de por donde iba la cosa, un algo que esas estatuas tenían, pero que ni ella ni los suyos conservaban. -Puedes preguntarlo-. Lo haría en uno u otro momento, de todos modos.

-¿Qué le sucedió a sus aureolas?-. Recordaba que antes de ser exiliada, todos los ángeles que había visto llevaban brillantes aureolas, pero no las vio en el par que las atacó, ni en Natsuki.

Natsuki vio las estatuas, desde la antigüedad los humanos pintaban las aureolas como un simple aro luminoso, sin embargo, no era una representación exacta, en realidad, si eran aros, o al menos lo habían sido, pero eran de fuego plateado. -Se apagaron-. Recordaba el impacto que eso había tenido en su especie, sin embargo, fue opacado, debido a que pasó cuando… -Se apagaron para siempre cuando Él nos dejó-.

-Lo siento-. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, no podía imaginárselo, ninguna parte de su cuerpo desapareció con la muerte de Dios y Lucifer.

No le sentó bien saber que la oji verde había sido mutilada más de una vez.

Había perdido su aureola y después sus alas.

¿Cómo se sentía con eso? ¿Sería capaz de brindarle algún tipo de consuelo?

-No te rompas la cabeza con eso, Shizuru-. Se encogió de hombros. -Creo que si Él hubiera visto en que nos hemos convertido, las habría apagado él mismo-.

Por un segundo, Shizuru creyó que la peor parte de esa Guerra se la estaban llevando los ángeles.

-Tú no eres mala, Natsuki-.

-Quizá, pero sabes-. Miró al cielo. -Puedes ser bueno, y aun así, hacer cosas malas, Shizuru-.

* * *

La castaña estaba tomando una ducha, mientras tanto, Natsuki tomaba un poco de aire fresco en el balcón del departamento, tenía los brazos recargados en el barandal y contemplaba el cielo nocturno con añoranza, habría dado lo que sea por poder surcar ese manto estrellado, suspiró, extrañaba tanto volar, lo necesitaba.

-Te odio-. Quería que esas palabras le llegaran.

No se percató de que alguien más le veía.

Porque ese alguien había ocultado perfectamente su presencia.

Hasta que salió de la nada. -¿¡A quien odias, ángel!?-. Levantándole en el aire.

Shizuru iba camino al balcón. -¡Natsuki!-. Y vio como esa cosa se llevaba a su ángel.

Corrió, saltó por el barandal y desplegó sus alas.

-¡Shizuru!-. Natsuki no podía forcejear para librarse, no, no debía, ya que si lo hacía y la soltaban, bueno… no estaba segura de resistir una caída de 30 pisos.

La castaña maldijo por no tener todo su poder, pese a que ya podía volar, todavía no podía igualar su velocidad normal. El misterioso ser le sacó una ventaja considerable en cuestión de segundos, la marca en su pecho ardió, primero fue solo la sensación de escozor y calor, luego, su ropa se incendió, aunque el fuego parecía no propagarse.

-¡Maldición!-. Se obligó a ir más rápido. Descubrió que entre menos distancia les separaba, la llama ardía con mayor intensidad. -¡NATSUKI!-. Más rápida, tenía que ganarle.

-¡Si intentas matarme, hazlo ya!-. Natsuki estaba enojada, pero su rostro mantenía una expresión neutral, y su cabeza pensaba en frío. -¡Anda demonio, inténtalo!-. Solo que por más que lo pensaba, no comprendía porque estaban llevándole a otro lugar, cuando lo lógico habría sido intentar asesinarla en el balcón, sin darle oportunidad a hacer algo.

Ella quien sí podía ver hacía atrás, avistó un destello en la oscuridad de la noche, recordó la llama que había ardido en su pecho, y deseó que esa pequeña luz fuese Shizuru, deseó que ella no fuese a darle la espalda como el resto del mundo.

Las garras del demonio se encajaron en su hombro izquierdo, cuando este vio su sangre, por instinto de supervivencia, la soltó.

Una vez más, Natsuki sintió el horror de precipitarse a la tierra sin poder frenar su caída.

Pero Shizuru estaba ahí para ella. -¡Te tengo!-. Cayó sobre su pecho, y de inmediato, le rodearon en un firme abrazo, la cálida piel de la demonio se sentía aún más caliente por el fuego que hasta hace unos segundos había estado en su pecho.

-¡NO ESCAPARÁS ÁNGEL!-. Más que un grito, eso fue un rugido.

La castaña emprendió una carrera de retirada, ambas sabían que no podrían evitar esa pelea, mucho menos después de lo que había quedado en evidencia, pero necesitaban un poco de tiempo.

Natsuki sintió como curaban su hombro, Shizuru aun no podía pelear, pero se aseguraría de que ella sí pudiera, si por el momento no servía como ofensiva, sería el mejor apoyo.

Tenían que ser un equipo.

Ser verdaderas almas gemelas.

-¡Por allá!-.

Descendieron en la azotea de un edificio abandonado.

Shizuru cambió a su forma demoniaca y Natsuki manifestó su espada de energía.

Su problema también aterrizó en la azotea.

Tenía las mismas orejas que Shizuru, sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, poseía garras mucho más alargadas y colmillos igual de afilados pero podridos, su cola era negra y también tenía escamas del mismo color en los antebrazos, como iba sin camisa, podían verse los tatuajes que le cubrían casi todo el pecho.

La ausencia de sus cuernos dijo a gritos que también era un exiliado.

Miró con desprecio al ángel. -¿Qué carajos eres?-. No le gustó ver que la herida que hizo ya no sangraba. Enfocó la mirada en Shizuru, entrecerró los ojos con un odio que no distaba mucho del que le mostró a Natsuki. -Y tú… -. Vio que era un demonio y eso le enfureció más. -¿¡Qué haces con esa cosa!?-.

-Eso a ti no te importa-. Contestó la oji verde.

Teniendo a ese demonio frente a frente, Natsuki comprobó que su repudio por los demonios seguía ahí, que vivía y latía con la misma fuerza, quizá más.

Shizuru era su única excepción.

Los demás demonios seguían siendo sus enemigos naturales.

Y ella la de ellos.

Él arrugó la nariz, -Apestas a ángel-. Dio un paso. -Pero no sangras como uno-.

"Un carroñero" Pensaron ambas, con un fuerte desagrado, los de tu tipo eran repugnantes hasta para los demonios, no obstante, los malditos tenían algo que la mayoría no, un olfato excepcional.

Por lo general, a la distancia, ángeles y demonios podían sentir la presencia de otros, pero si estos no querían ser encontrados, eran incapaces de distinguirles con exactitud en medio de una multitud, y saber a cual de las dos especies pertenecían era algo todavía más complicado hasta que estaban lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro.

Los seres más longevos eran capaces de ocultar mucho mejor su presencia, y estando en su forma humana, se volvía casi imposible distinguirles.

Pero los demonios carroñeros sí que podían encontrarlos, eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Natsuki procuró mantenerse entre ambos demonios, para poder cubrir con su cuerpo a Shizuru, de ser necesario, ya que este observaba con una extraña mirada el pecho de la castaña. -Eras tú en el centro comercial, ¿no?-. Y mantenía su espada entre ella y él.

-Así que me notaste-. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes podridos, la sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto retorcido. -Olí un ángel, y a un demonio, pero que estuviesen juntos… No… tú no eres un ángel, ¿qué eres?-. Miró a los ojos a Shizuru y dejo salir una horrible carcajada. -¿Qué clase de juguete tienes aquí, demonio?-. La mirada carmín ensombreció. -¿Harás algo cuando la asesine?-.

-Como si alguien como tú pudiese matarme-. La oji verde lo había visto claro como el agua, ni el mejor de los guerreros tenía la piel intacta, y ese torso desnudo estaba repleto de tatuajes pero carecía de cicatrices.

No lo había atacado en el aire por obvias razones.

Pero si él insistía en ponerse en bandeja de plata al quedarse ahí…

-Shizuru… ¿Te molesta si asesino a uno de los tuyos?-.

-Ara, para nada-.

La sangre dorada corrió por la azotea.


	4. Capítulo 4

Disculpen la tardanza, estas últimas semanas la universidad me ha traído súper ocupada, me la he pasado sumergida en estrés y prácticamente no he tenido tiempo para las cosas ajenas a la universidad, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **ÁNGEL INFERNAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Natsuki caminó tras Shizuru, y ambas ingresaron a un viejo edificio, la ángel arrugó la nariz, el pasillo olía a una mescla de huevo podrido con leche caducada, además se escuchaba el chillido de más de una rata. -Tengo entendido que aunque tenemos sentidos muy parecidos, tu olfato es mucho menos tolerante, lo siento por esto-.

Intentó disimular su mueca de asco. -Está bien-. Para ella, el campo de batalla olía mil veces peor. Pese a no decirlo en voz alta, la demonio entendió con que estaba comparando ese pasillo.

-Natsuki-. La mirada carmín se suavizó un poco al verle de reojo. -Siempre recuerdas la Guerra, ¿verdad?-. Como demonio, podía ver los pecados de los humanos, solo los de ellos, con los ángeles no funcionaba, pero al parecer Natsuki era una excepción, ya que al verle a los ojos, podía ver el único de sus pecados, el haber matado a dos de los suyos; prefirió no contárselo, no ese día, en aquel momento decisivo no había dudado ni un poco, pero no quería arriesgarse a causarle arrepentimientos, no quería que Natsuki dudara, un paso en falso podría ser el último que dieran.

Quizá se lo diría en otro momento, probablemente cuando el contador aumentara, porque era un hecho que aumentaría.

Definitivamente terminaría enterándose.

Y prefería ser ella quien se lo dijera, antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

-Jamás sale de mi cabeza-. De una u otra manera siempre lo tenía en mente, era casi como si hubiera nacido en medio del caos.

Fue como si la demonio le leyera la mente. -¿Alguna vez has tenido días tranquilos?-. Por lo que vio aquel día en la azotea, Natsuki aparentaba más ser de una casta guerrera que una sanadora, aunque tal vez le parecía así porque no le había visto en su verdadero papel.

Irónicamente…

Natsuki recordó que en antaño, antes de la mayor tragedia, su vida estuvo plagada de sucesos que tampoco fueron precisamente gratos, el entrenamiento para ser un ángel sanador de su categoría había sido duro, y después vino el día en el que conoció a aquella mujer…

-No-. Su mandíbula se tensó un poco al pensar en ese nombre que tanto repudiaba, Shizuru lo notó mas no dijo nada. -Todos fueron complicados y poco gratos-. Gracias a eso su poder era abismal, pero… -Obtener algo de paz interior era muy difícil-.

-¿Y cómo lo conseguías?-.

-Haciendo lo que nací para hacer, pero que ella me prohibió-.

-Ayudar a los humanos-.

Asintió con la cabeza. -Era mi superior, y también el ser más egoísta que he llegado a conocer, quiso que me centrara solo en la Guerra, que sanara solo a nuestra especie-. Frunció el ceño. -Después, quiso que solo le sirviera a ella-.

"Servir", Shizuru quiso pensar que escuchó mal. -¿Servir… o sanar?-. Sabiendo que su oído era perfecto.

-Servir-. La amargura de su voz era palpable. -Quería que me sometiera a ella por completo, que cumpliera sus caprichos y no tuviera ojos para nadie más-.

Esa noticia le desagradó mucho a la demonio, era obvio que aquella ángel había deseado intensamente a SU Natsuki, no importaba que en aquel tiempo todavía no se hubieran conocido, en ese instante era consciente de que desde antes, desde que ambas fueron creadas, ya se pertenecían, y no le gustaba para nada que alguien posara su interés en alguien que consideraba suyo.

Natsuki era suya y no la compartiría nunca.

La mirada carmín se afiló. -Suena como alguien a quien odiabas desde antes de ser exiliada-. Alguien a quien ella también odiaría.

-Más de una vez pensé en morir en la Guerra, para no tener que regresar a su lado-.

-¿Y que te detuvo?-.

-Sentir que el destino me guardaba algo más grande que yo-. La mirada que le dio, dejó callada a Shizuru.

Subieron por unas escaleras desgastadas, doblaron en otro pasillo y finalmente llegaron a una puerta con el número 707, la castaña tocó con dos leves golpes, tras no obtener una respuesta, dio otro más fuerte, escucharon como desde el interior quitaban 5 cerrojos, después se entreabrió la puerta, cuando vio que era Shizuru, les dejó pasar.

A diferencia de resto del edificio, ese departamento sí estaba en buenas condiciones. Natsuki contempló el lugar en silencio, había muchas pantallas, según lo que lo que le dijo Shizuru, pertenecían a lo que los humanos llamaban computadoras, y eran casi tan adictos a ellas como a los celulares. El olor de ahí tampoco le gustó, aunque era obvio que el lugar olería a él por ser su morada, el aroma estaba tan concentrado que fue fácil deducir que ese chico rubio no salía muy a menudo.

Su presencia sigilosa ponía nervioso al chico, además, su expresión de hielo no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo, y ya de por sí la presencia de Shizuru era perjudicial para sus nervios.

-Terminaste todo, ¿cierto?-. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese gesto ameno y aquel particular tono de Shizuru, que hacía que aunque hablara con tranquilidad, sonara como una amenaza. -Sabes que no me gusta dar más vueltas de las necesarias, Tate-.

-Todo-. Contestó él. De debajo de su escritorio principal sacó un maletín negro. -Verifícalos tú misma-. Se lo entregó a Shizuru.

Lo apoyó en la mesa más cercana para checar cosa por cosa, no era un servicio barato y terminaría matando al chico si intentaba estafarla. En la parte de arriba estaba lo que pidió para ella, todo parecía estar en orden, en la parte de abajo venía lo que pidió para su ángel.

Natsuki había estado viendo por encima del hombro de Shizuru, leyó la palabra que venía junto a su nombre "Kruger", la misma se repetía en todos esos papeles.

Lo último que verificó Shizuru fue un pasaporte, en el que una vez más aparecía como Natsuki Kruger, junto con una foto en la que su expresión decía a gritos: Aléjate de mí.

No dijo nada, ya podría preguntarle después, cuando estuvieran a solas.

Al terminar, Shizuru volvió a meter todo al maletín, era un trabajo impecable, estaba satisfecha. Fue su turno de sacar lo acordado, le entregó a Tate un sobre rojo. -Puedes contarlo, si quieres-. Le sonrió con malicia, para ser honesta, disfrutaba jugando con sus nervios, era divertido asustarlo.

Él negó con la cabeza. -Confío en tu palabra-. Y es que, aunque el dinero no estuviera completo, que sí lo estaba, ni loco le habría reclamado a esa enigmática e intimidante mujer, sus ojos de sangre decían un claro: Provócame lo suficiente y te mataré.

La castaña le pasó el maletín a Natsuki, esta lo guardó en la mochila que llevaba a un costado, cruzada diagonalmente por el pecho.

-Un trato es un trato, no te vimos y tú no nos viste a nosotras-.

Salieron del departamento.

Tate suspiró aliviado, la paga era muy buena, de eso no podía quejarse, pero el ambiente alrededor de ese par era tan pesado que sentía que lo aplastaban. Por supuesto, eso se debía en gran parte a que Shizuru, intencionalmente, no había suprimido su aura demoniaca, y le había dicho a Natsuki que tampoco suprimiera la suya, para presionarlo, para acorralarlo y mantenerlo asustado, la castaña había aprendido que irónicamente esa era la mejor manera de silenciar a los humanos… sin tener que matarlos.

Aunque ese descubrimiento le llevó varios intentos.

Bajaron por las escaleras en silencio, una vez que estuvieron en el exterior, y que la ángel se llenó los pulmones de aire fresco, hizo la pregunta que le intrigaba. -¿Kruger?-.

La castaña se encogió de hombros. -Aquí es bueno cambiar de nombre de vez en cuando-. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. -Y el apellido te queda-.

-Natsuki Kruger-. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta. -Suena bien-. Frunció el ceño levemente. -Entonces, ¿A ti debo decirte Fujino o Viola?-. Había visto que aparecía con el segundo en ese montón de papeles.

Caminaban con paso tranquilo, a plena luz del día, era un poco más complicado que pasara algo, algo de propiedades celestiales o demoniacas al menos, aun así siempre tenían un oído puesto en el entorno.

-Tú solo llámame Shizuru-.

La ángel asintió con la cabeza. -¿Por qué los humanos necesitan tantos papeles?-. Entendía aquellos registros como el acta de nacimiento, pero no terminaba de comprender porque necesitaban tantas credenciales y demás comprobantes.

Shizuru suprimió una sonrisa. -Sabes-. Se apegó más a ella. -Es irónico que conoces tanto a los humanos, y al mismo tiempo, parece que te parecen totalmente ajenos-.

Sabían que ningún humano podía escucharlas, pero hablaban bajito. -Como ángel conozco sus emociones, sus mayores anhelos y peores temores, como ángel sanador sé todo acerca de su anatomía y forma de raciocinio, el como reaccionan tanto de manera biológica como por instinto-. Relajó su expresión, como si ya los diera como un completo caso perdido. -Sin embargo, su cultura me es extraña, y precisamente porque sé como piensan, pienso que ellos solos se complican la existencia-.

-Sabes sobre ellos, no sobre su mundo-.

-Podría decirse-. Miró a su costado derecho, encontrándose con que la demonio ya le veía de reojo. -Y tú, ¿Sabías sobre su mundo antes de llegar aquí, o aprendiste sobre la marcha?-. Sacó la mano de su chaqueta, la rozó con la de Shizuru.

Ella entendió el gestó y tomó la mano de su ángel. -Aprendí con prueba y error-. Los primeros años fueron complicados, en gran parte debido a que estaba sola. -Aprender por mí cuenta fue bastante complicado-.

Natsuki presionó sus dedos. -Lo siento-. Agarrando con fuerza pero a la vez cariño la mano de Shizuru.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-.

-Por tardar tanto en caer del cielo y llegar a tu lado-.

-Natsuki…-. Sus labios formaron la mejor de las sonrisas. -Ya estás aquí, es lo que importa-.

* * *

Entraron a una pequeña cafetería, el aire olía a chocolate y granos de café. -Shizuru-. Tomaron asiento en una mesa del fondo, lejos de los ventanales, no querían sorpresas como la del balcón. -¿A qué huelo para ti?-. Los demonios tenían la costumbre de quejarse del aroma de los ángeles.

Shizuru no tuvo que pensarlo. -A invierno-. La respuesta no le extrañó, ella consideraba que Shizuru olía a verano. -Con un toque de menta-. Sus labios hicieron una mueca casi imperceptible.

Pero nada escapaba a los ojos esmeralda. -¿A que más? Puedes decirlo-.

-Y a una pequeña pizca de sangre-. No era raro pensando en cada uno de los siglos que combatió en la Guerra, y en todos los heridos a los que trató, sus manos, se le viese por donde se le viese, estaban manchadas de sangre.

-¿Y te desagrada eso?-.

-No-. Notaron que el mesero se acercaba. -Me fascina-.

En ese momento sí estaban suprimiendo sus auras, las pocas personas que había alrededor no podían sentir ni el peligro que emanaba de Shizuru, ni el alivio que de querer Natsuki era capaz de brindarles, por eso el mesero se acercó sin temor alguno. -Buenas tardes señoritas, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-.

A Natsuki no le gustó presenciar la forma en la que el mesero miraba a la castaña, le causaba un extraño malestar que no había experimentado antes. -Un té, un café negro y dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate-. Pidió sin voltear a mirarlo.

-¿Algo más, señorita?-. Intentó llamar su atención con un ligero tono de coquetería.

-No-. Pero ella estaba concentrada en la mirada que tenía Natsuki en ese momento, como era usual, su rostro mantenía una expresión neutral, aunque sus ojos eran otra historia, dejaban en evidencia cual era la emoción que le hacía parecer muda. -Retírate, por favor-. Pese a que Natsuki era de pocas palabras, la demonio poco a poco iba aprendiendo que la ángel tenía un solo ceño fruncido pero muchas maneras de guardar silencio, y esa era nueva.

Con una sonrisa algo forzada, él se retiró para llevarles su orden. -Ara, ¿En qué piensas?-. Apoyó el rostro en su mano izquierda.

Ella recargó ambos brazos sobre la mesa. -¿Es normal que me moleste que ese tipo te mirara así?-. Lo dijo con tal seriedad, que a Shizuru le costó no reírse, era obvio que lo que su ángel sentía era…

-Se llaman celos-. Había notado como le miraban, ni siquiera necesitaba verlo para confírmalo, era capaz de detectar las reacciones humanas ligadas a los instintos carnales, sobre todo cuando ella era el detonante. Estaba acostumbrada, lo que no vio venir, fue que Natsuki fuese celosa.

Ni ella misma lo vio venir.

-¿Celos, de alguien como él?-. Ese "alguien como él" hacía alusión a la especie humana. -¿Cómo es eso posible?-. ¿Celos? ¿De los humanos, quienes vivían sumergidos en la ignorancia? ¿Celos de una de las especies más frágiles del planeta? ¿De qué podría tener celos? Cuando sin ser vanidosa ni ególatra… ella era superior a ellos. -No tiene sentido-.

-Natsuki-. En teoría, sabían lo mismo, pero Shizuru poseía una mejor comprensión de las emociones humanas. -No tiene que tener sentido, los celos son irracionales-. Sonrió. -Y podemos sentirlos cuando se le acercan a algo o alguien que consideramos nuestro-.

Pensó fríamente en lo que le dijeron. -Alguien mío-. -¿Consideraba a Shizuru suya? Podía decir que no… pero en el fondo sentía que sí. -¿Los tuyos son posesivos?-.

-Posesivos, territoriales y bastante tercos-. No por nada se negaban a dejar los territorios humanos que consideraban suyos.

-¿Me consideras tuya?-.

-Así es-. No hubo lugar a dudas en su voz. -Y la marca en tu pecho me lo confirma-. Le guiñó.

Pocos minutos después, el mesero les trajo su orden junto con una sonrisa coqueta que él juraba surtiría algún efecto, Shizuru se percató de que los ojos esmeralda volvían a tener esa chispa de celos. -¿Desean algo más, señoritas?-. Planeaba pedirle su número a la demonio.

-Sí, que te apartes de nuestra vista, porque tu forma de mirarme está molestando a mi novia-. Sus palabras le provocaron un leve sonrojó al mesero.

-Disculpen las molestias-. Se retiró a paso apresurado.

-Ah sí… ¿Qué soy tu novia?-. A Kuga no le pasó por alto esa palabra.

-Creí que eso de ser almas gemelas y el que fueras mía ya lo dejaba bastante explicito-. Mostró una sonrisa juguetona.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que jamás dijimos serlo-. Y Natsuki cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-¿Todos los ángeles se toman todo de manera tan literal?-.

-Tal vez-.

-Natsuki, aunque ya sé la respuesta-. Ese recién descubierto tono arrogante estaba gustándole al ángel, probablemente solo porque venía de Shizuru. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-.

-Sí-. Su sonrisa fue pequeña pero genuina.

* * *

El atardecer estaba comenzando cuando salieron de la cafetería, caminaron tres cuadras antes de saberlo, lo sintieron al mismo tiempo, la energía que emanaban los suyos.

Si podían sentirlo, significaba que sus dueños no estaban preocupándose por suprimir sus auras.

Y si había dos…

Solo había una respuesta.

Un ángel y un demonio luchaban a muerte cerca de ellas.

Tanto la mirada carmín como la esmeralda, por instinto, buscaron la fuente de la energía. Ni Natsuki ni Shizuru tenían un particular interés por involucrarse en problemas que no les pertenecían, por eso mismo necesitaban saber donde estaban, para ser capaces de evitarles por completo.

-Natsuki-.

-Lo sé-.

Redujeron sus propias auras lo más que pudieron, camuflándose entre la esencia de los humanos. Si el demonio no era un carroñero, el margen de riesgo se reducía considerablemente.

La intensidad de la energía aumentó.

Tres segundos después supieron de donde venía.

Nadie más que ellas se dio cuenta, de que allá, en la azotea de un viejo edificio, dos figuras cuyas siluetas no tenían forma humana, estaban enfrascadas en un fuerte frenesí de batalla.

Observaron a la distancia y se vieron de reojo entre ellas, así era como a ambas les habían enseñado a tratar a sus respectivas especies.

Con odio y rencor.

Con deseos de aniquilarse mutuamente.

Tenían que irse de ahí, antes de que por cualquier motivo del destino esos dos lograran detectarlas, pero sus pies se clavaron al suelo. Escucharon con atención los gritos de batalla, la determinación de querer ser el que quedara en pie.

El sol estaba por ocultarse, la pelea estaba por terminar.

Vieron como el demonio, con un salvajismo brutal, le arrancó la cabeza a su oponente, pero en lugar de dar un grito de victoria, gruñó con dolor y frustración. No había ganado, porque antes de morir, el ángel le clavó la espada en el pecho e hizo un corte que lo destrozó.

Mataron al otro al precio de morir.

La sangre dorada y plateada se mezcló en el suelo.

Shizuru y Natsuki se fueron caminando en silencio.

Pero no llegaron muy lejos antes de volver a sentir un brote de energía, junto con la fría brisa que acompañaba a muchos ángeles. La oji verde, sabiendo como terminaría eso, le indicó mediante una seña a Shizuru que se dirigieran a una zona menos concurrida.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de un estrecho callejón, el sol terminó de esconderse cuando le vieron descender, una vez en el suelo, el ángel se irguió con soberbia. Shizuru atravesó un brazo frente a Natsuki, e iba a cambiar de forma, la oji verde negó con la cabeza; aunque el rencor corriendo por sus venas clamaba vengarse de su especie por darle la espalda, no tenía un interés particular por ser ella quien hiciera de verdugo, no obstante, de las dos, si no querían exhibirse completamente, era mejor que luchara ella, porque Shizuru en su forma demoniaca llamaría la atención de manera bestial, mientras que ella, sin aureola ni alas… ya no tenía apariencia de lo que suponía que era.

Él hizo una mueca de desprecio. -Demonios-. Natsuki mantuvo su expresión neutral, Shizuru también, pese a que la palabra en plural la cogió desprevenida.

¿Demonios?

¿La esencia demoniaca de su ángel había aumentado tanto?

De ser así… ¿Por qué no había caído en cuenta?

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles, conscientes de que en su mundo no siempre quien hiciera el primer movimiento saldría victorioso.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-. La frialdad en la voz de Kuga fue como un golpe, duro y certero.

Él arrugó la nariz, como si ellas apestaran.

Shizuru volvió a preguntarse, ¿Cuánto había creció esa pequeña parte demoniaca en Natsuki?

O quizá… ¿Y si solo era una coincidencia? ¿Y si aquel ángel les decía demonio a ambas, porque no sabía como denominar a Natsuki? Shizuru pensó en eso a detalle, analizando las posibilidades, su ángel tenía una esencia distorsionada, y a eso tenían que sumarle que para cualquiera era impensable que un ángel y un demonio estuvieran juntos en el mismo sitio sin intentar matarse.

Sí, podía ser eso.

Porque su ángel, distorsionado o no, seguía siendo eso, un ángel.

-Dije-. Escupió la palabra. -¿Cómo lo supiste?-. Habían ocultado su energía y él no era un demonio carroñero como para olfatearlas.

Rio con cinismo. -Tengo buen instinto para encontrar a la escoria-. Apareció su espada de energía, era color verde.

Natsuki apareció la suya, era mucho más brillante que la de él, y la fuerza que emanaba era innegablemente superior.

-¿Quién eres?-. Se convirtieron en dos manchones moviéndose rápidamente. -¿¡Qué eres!?-. Sus espadas chocaron. -¡RESPONDE!-.

Shizuru les seguía de cerca cual sombra, lista para intervenir de ser necesario. -¡No es nada que puedas comprender!-. Su respuesta provocó que él quisiera atacarle, mas no era tonto, ceder ante provocaciones era de novatos, y un error titánico combatiendo contra lo que fuese que fuera esa mujer.

Aunque por más concentrado que intentó mantenerse, fue inútil.

Sus brazos vibraron, haciéndole sentir la fuerza de la oji verde hasta los huesos, cuando detuvo una de sus estocadas.

A diferencia del demonio carroñero, él no alcanzó a ver como era la sangre de Natsuki.

Lo partió en dos, cortando diagonalmente desde el costado derecho, por las costillas, hasta el hombro.

Un poco de sangre le salpicó la mejilla, se limpió con el dorso de la mano, desapareció su espada, y volteó a ver a Shizuru.

Al segundo que sus ojos hicieron contacto, Shizuru vio aumentar aquel contador de muertes angelicales.

Parecía ser todo, pero la noche apenas comenzaba.

La mirada del ángel cambió drásticamente, al darse cuenta, la castaña entendió que algo estaba mal, sin en verdad querer hacerlo, volteó para mirar lo que sea que había logrado inquietar a Natsuki más que la propia pelea.

Encontró el peor de los casos.

No era otro ángel.

Ni tampoco un demonio.

Era un humano. Un humano que estaba paralizado y temblaba dominado por el terror, ya que tuvo la mala suerte de presenciar como esa mujer partía en dos a algo que definitivamente no era humano.

Las extremidades de Kuga se congelaron. Cuando fue necesario deshacerse de sus iguales, no tuvo ni un atisbo de duda, en cambio…

-Shizuru yo…-. No le preocupaba que él fuese a contárselo a otros humanos, total, era seguro que lo darían por loco. El problema surgiría si eso llegaba a oídos de uno de sus especies, incluso el más mínimo rumor podría tener resultados catastróficos. -Yo no…-. Sabía que tenían que silenciarlo, y solo había una manera de hacerlo.

Tenía que aparecer su espada, tenía que, estaba obligada. No solo ella estaba jugándose el pellejo con eso, la vida de Shizuru también dependía de las decisiones que tomaran a partir de ese momento.

La castaña, con paso sereno se acercó hasta el humano, a la parálisis causada por el terror se le sumó la presión ejercida por el aura demoniaca de Shizuru. No iba a moverse. -No tienes que hacerlo-. El comenzó a llorar cuando sintió la mano de la demonio en su cuello. -No tienes que cruzar ese límite, no ese-. Sus uñas pasaron a ser garras. -No mientras esté en mis manos evitarlo-.

Shizuru sabía que Natsuki aun no estaba lista para llevar otro contador sobre ella, y que quizá nunca lo estaría.

Otro tipo de ángel tal vez podía, pero no uno sanador, no uno que había nacido para ayudarlos, pedirle que matará a un humano era demasiado cruel.

-Lo siento-. Apretó lo puños, no quería ver, pero mirar era lo mínimo que debía hacer.

-Déjame los pecados a mí, Natsuki-. Cerró la mano, y la sangre carmín escurriendo entre las garras que a ella le tocaban con delicadeza, se grabó en la memoria del ángel. -No pienses que soy buena, o será más difícil, Natsuki-.

-Conmigo eres buena-.

-Tú lo dijiste. Puedes ser bueno, y aun así, hacer cosas malas-. Dejó caer el cuerpo, sin culpa, sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. -Puede ser al revés-. La mirada rubí buscó a la esmeralda. -Puedes ser malo, y aun así, hacer cosas buenas-. Y ahí, Natsuki entendió que era cierto, que Shizuru solo podría ser buena con ella.

Pero estaba cómoda con eso.

Estaba bien con ser la única excepción de su demonio.

* * *

La noche previa a su mudanza.

La oji verde salió del cuarto de baño, secándose el cabello, no llevaba nada puesto, sintió la mirada de Shizuru, quien le observaba desde la cama.

Era un tipo de mirada distinta que interpretó a la primera. -¿Desde cuándo?-. Cuestionó mientras dejaba la toalla a un lado y se acercaba a la cama.

Shizuru sonrió con picardía. -Desde que comencé a tratar tus heridas, aquel día en la ducha-. No iba a negar que deseaba a Natsuki.

-Pudiste decírmelo-. Frunció el ceño. -Es el tipo de cosas que debes decirme-. No le gustaba sentir que la castaña no tuviera la confianza para decirle algo así.

-No quería presionarte-. Se encogió de hombros. -Sigo sin querer hacerlo-.

-No lo considero presión si yo también lo deseo-. Dejó de lado su expresión de hielo, para darle una sonrisa cómplice. -Tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo-.

Su sonrisa adquirió un algo que le encantó al ángel. -Creí que a los ángeles no les iban los placeres carnales-. Y comenzó a desnudarse.

-Jamás pensé en eso, nunca deseé a nadie, hasta que te conocí, Shizuru-.

Esa noche Natsuki supo que el verdadero paraíso provenía del Infierno.


	5. Capítulo 5

**ÁNGEL INFERNAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Fue una larga y placentera noche, y al día siguiente, al despertar, lo primero de lo que se percato Natsuki, fue de que en algún punto del acto, Shizuru había sacado sus garras, los profundos rasguños en su hombro izquierdo y en su abdomen, en conjunto con la mordida que tenía entre el hombro derecho y el cuello, decían a gritos que su demonio gozaba de ser salvaje a la hora del sexo, era violenta, por decir poco, y no podía quejarse porque esa era su naturaleza, y porque a ella le había gustado que lo fuera.

Le había dicho "Tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo", y Shizuru sí que le tomó la palabra.

No se arrepentía de nada.

Levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y se recargó en la cabecera de la cama, pensando que nunca pensó que la condición física que usó para luchar durante tanto tiempo, sirviera para ese tipo de "peleas" también. Con expresión serena, contempló sus sabanas, no miraba los lugares en los que las rompieron, observaba las manchas de sangre, la suya, que pese a que era plateada, desprendía un brillo dorado igual a la sangre de Shizuru, que también impregnaba las sabanas.

Porque sí, la oji verde descubrió que aunque la suya no podría compararse a la lujuria de los demonios, ella también podía llegar a ser demasiado… intensa.

Ese descubrimiento complació a Shizuru.

Natsuki supo que ella había despertado incluso antes de escucharla. Sintió que por debajo de las sabanas, la cola de Shizuru se enroscaba posesivamente en su pierna izquierda. -Ara, mi Natsuki tiene sorpresas muy gratas-. Su sonrisa estaba llena de picardía. -No vi venir la primera mordida-.

-Lo siento-. Vio que sus dientes habían llegado más profundo de lo que creyó en su momento.

Se dejó llevar, aprendiendo lo que su demonio le enseñaba con su cuerpo.

Eso le causó gracia a la castaña, también un poco de ternura. -No te disculpes-. Natsuki no tenía garras para dejarle rasguños, y técnicamente tampoco colmillos como para dejar tal marca, pero su fuerza no era de ese mundo, y fue suficiente para que sus dientes hicieran lo suyo, además de que sus dedos le dejaran unos cuantos moretones en los costados. Le gustó saber que su ángel le había marcado.

-Solo confírmame que no te lastimé-. Recordando a detalle la noche anterior, vio mucha sangre que se mesclaba con su sudor, y otra cosa, todo entre sus cuerpos que se negaban a despegarse. Descubrió que su piel, siempre tan fría, ardía al ser una sola con la de Shizuru.

Shizuru rio, su risa le transmitió paz a Natsuki. -Creo que sabes perfectamente-. La besó y mordió su labio inferior. -Que los gritos de anoche no eran de dolor-.

-Lo sé-. Sonrió, no era soberbia ni egocéntrica, pero le llenaba el ego saber que había hecho gemir a una demonio, sin ser una también. -Pero no está de más escucharlo de ti-.

Con un gesto, Shizuru le indicó que fueran al cuarto de baño. -Además-. Se levantaron de la cama. -Estas heridas son cosa de nada-. Había un toque malicioso en su sonrisa. -Cuando ambas somos sanadoras-. Le guiñó.

* * *

Mientras se duchaban, fueron sanando mutuamente sus heridas, a la castaña se le escapó una ligera risa. -¿Algo que hice fue gracioso?-. Preguntó Natsuki, con una ceja alzada, aunque también tenía una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-No pensé que fuera a conocer tus dotes de sanación por esto-.

-Mejor por esto, que por algo malo-. Subió su mano hacia el hombro de Shizuru, donde estaba la marca de sus dientes, sanó la herida, y justo iba a encargarse de desaparecer la cicatriz, cuando la mano de Shizuru se puso sobre la suya.

-No, deja esa, será un bonito recuerdo-.

Tras terminar de sanarse, decidieron quedarse otro momento bajo la regadera, no tenían prisa, aun había tiempo de sobra para llegar al aeropuerto.

Shizuru la abrazó, pasando los dedos de su mano izquierda por la espalda de Natsuki, justo en medio de ese par de cicatrices que ni siquiera ellas podían borrar.

-Oye Natsuki-.

La ángel no tenía que ser una genio para saber que no era la primera en la cama de su demonio.

-¿Sí?-.

Así como la demonio sabía desde antes, y había confirmado esa noche, que era la primera en tocar íntimamente el cuerpo de su ángel.

A sus ojos, era algo simplemente asombroso.

Sobre todo porque tenía el presentimiento de que Natsuki no contaba su edad en siglos, con eso, cayó en cuenta de que no conocía la edad de la oji verde.

Inaceptable.

Corregiría eso.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-¿Quieres un aproximado, o la cifra exacta?-. La segunda, además de la propia Natsuki, solo la conocía una persona.

La mirada carmín le respondió. -La exacta entonces-. Otros perdían la cuenta, siendo inmortal era tedioso mantenerla, pero ella la tenía bien presente. -Tengo 3721 años-.

Y estaría por siempre "atascada" en un cuerpo que no aparentaba más de 21 años.

Eternamente joven aunque su alma no lo fuese del todo.

-Ara…

-¿Acaso te parezco vieja?-. Fue una especie de broma, su semblante seguía neutral, pero el cambio de su tono le delató. La oji verde tenía el presentimiento de que ella era la menor, desde que en su primer encuentro, juró poder ver el peso del tiempo en la mirada de Shizuru.

-Debo decir que en efecto, eres mucho mayor que la mayoría de los de nuestras especies-. La Guerra usualmente no les permitía llegar a la edad de Natsuki. -Pero te gané con algunos siglos-.

-¿4000?-.

-Te doy crédito, casi lo dijiste exacto. Tengo 4002 años-. Sonrió de manera juguetona. -¿Crees que soy vieja?-. Le volteó la pregunta.

-Creo que eres asombrosa-.

El promedio de vida de un demonio rondaba los 1500 años, 2000 si corría con mucha suerte.

Natsuki se preguntó si existía algo que describiera para el Infierno lo que en el Cielo llamaban milagro.

* * *

Antes de salir del departamento por última vez, Shizuru le dio una pequeña mochila a Natsuki, sin hacer preguntas se la echó al hombro. -El resto del equipaje es muy fácil de reemplazar si le pasa algo, lo verdaderamente importante está guardado ahí-. Kuga asintió, dando a entender que la cuidaría. -La cargué con mi energía, para que ningún curioso intente echarle un vistazo, y para darle protección extra-. Volvió a asentir. -¿Te he dicho que das ternura?-.

-¿Yo, dar ternura? Creo que dormir poco te afectó-.

-¿Y de quien fue la culpa?-.

-¿Y de quien fue la idea?-.

-Cierto ángel no se negó-.

-Porque cierto demonio es la personificación de la tentación-. Sus labios formaron una especie de sonrisa ácida.

-¿En qué has pensado?-.

-En que la vida aun nos guarda muchas ironías-. Caminaron al ascensor.

Había pensado en el momento en el que le acusaron de ser tentada por un demonio, y de acceder a ello conscientemente, por mero placer. Pensó en lo absurdo que consideró que calumniaran su nombre con eso, y en que jamás tuvo tanto sentido la frase: Jamás digas de esta agua no beberé.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, vieron que ya había alguien dentro. -Hola-. Natsuki frunció el ceño por lo casual y relajado del saludo. -Señoritas, es malo quedarse en medio de las puertas, podrían cerrarse y lastimarlas-. Lo dijo con tanta inocencia que hizo dudar de si era o no verdadera.

-Sí, tienes razón, gracias por preocuparte-. Shizuru le sonrió e instó a Natsuki a que entraran. -¿Y tus padres?-. Sí, la inocencia se debía a que el susodicho no era más que un niño, uno que rondaba lo años. El pequeño sonrió, parecía no incomodarle en lo más mínimo estar encerrado con ellas.

-Me esperan en el lobby-. Tras contestarle a la demonio, su mirada buscó a Natsuki, y se quedó ahí, sin disimular. La oji verde iba a gruñir, pero el gruñido se quedó a medias en su garganta, al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Era otro caso como el del centro comercial.

Ese niño podía ver que eran algo más.

Su expresión se suavizó, sabiendo que no era fácil para los niños lidiar con ver lo que la mayoría solo podía imaginar, en caso de tener suficiente imaginación.

Él parecía estar tan, pero tan tranquilo, que resultaba extraño.

Y entonces Natsuki quiso saber como es que lucía para los niños con ese don.

-Hey chico-. Shizuru miró con atención, asombrada de que su ángel interactuase con alguien además de ella. -Al verme-. Tenía que saberlo, sí o sí. -¿Ves luz u oscuridad?-.

El niño parpadeó confundido, para él era obvio a que se refería ella, sin embargo, nunca, nadie, le había preguntado algo sobre lo que para él era completamente normal ver desde pequeñito, pero que nadie más veía.

Natsuki consideró que quizá había mal interpretado las cosas, que tal vez llamó la atención del infante por mera casualidad. -Lo siento niño, olvídalo-. Le pareció que el ascensor jamás había demorado tanto en bajar.

Cuando ella dejó de verlo e iba a decirle algo a Shizuru, llegó la respuesta. -Parpadea, pero es luz, eres luz-. Ambas lo vieron fijamente, él le echó una mirada a la demonio. -Quizá su luz parpadea, porque tú eres oscuridad-. El ascensor se detuvo. -Pero sabes, tú no me das miedo, eres una oscuridad bonita-. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, él les regaló una última sonrisa y se fue.

Ellas se quedaron pensando.

Luz constante, tranquilizadora y cálida para los ángeles.

Oscuridad abismal, aterradora y fría para los demonios.

Pero si eran luz parpadeante y oscuridad bonita.

¿Eso en que las convertía?

* * *

La última vez que había visto un aeropuerto, fue uno de esos que usaban los militares durante la Guerra Fría, donde guardaban todo el armamento que ningún bando se atrevía a usar, para no iniciar algo que no podrían frenar, un límite que ella siempre agradeció, a veces era muy difícil cuidarlos de su propia estupidez.

Sí que había pasado tiempo, al menos en la Tierra.

Por eso cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de esa ciudad, una vez más le sorprendió el avance tecnológico de los humanos. Natsuki, disimuladamente, contempló que el lugar era enorme, y que había miles de personas llenando todos los rincones. Como era de esperar, se oían montones de voces al mismo tiempo, alcanzó a escuchar 10 idiomas distintos, entendió las palabras de cada uno de ellos.

Hizo una mueca.

Al igual que los hospitales, los aeropuertos no le gustaban.

Eran los lugares donde la desesperación podía sentirse con más fuerza.

-Por allá-. Shizuru le indicó la primera fila que tendrían que hacer. Le fue siguiendo, dejando todo en sus manos, ya que la castaña poseía el carisma del que ella misma carecía. Guardó silencio mientras hacían fila tras fila. Su única tarea era cuidar la mochila y cargar el equipaje.

Un rato después, tomaron asiento en la sala de espera, faltaban 20 minutos para que abordaran su vuelo.

A través de los enormes ventanales, Natsuki vio un avión encaminándose a la pista para despegar. Su rostro evidenció su desagrado. No le enloquecía de emoción la idea de subirse a una de esas cosas, sabía que el espacio sería reducido y que el viaje no sería precisamente corto.

Shizuru recargó la cabeza en su hombro. -Todo estará bien-. Aprovechó que la oji verde no estaba sosteniendo el equipaje para enlazar sus manos. -Puedes hacerlo-.

Observó como el avión despegaba.

Eso solo le hizo extrañar aun más poder hacer eso por su cuenta.

Extrañaba tanto surcar los cielos…

-Por favor-. Estrujó los dedos de Shizuru, su calor era confortante, el consuelo que necesitaba. -No sueltes mi mano cuando estemos allá-.

Shizuru sentía como la mano unida a la suya se estremecía, y sabía el motivo, era consciente de la necesidad de Natsuki de volver a volar, de recuperar lo que nunca debió perder.

Entonces pensó en…

-Estoy contigo Natsuki-.

Sabiendo que Natsuki no estaría de acuerdo.

Aun así, si existía la posibilidad…

-Siempre contigo-. El temblor disminuyó.

Levantó la cabeza para buscar los labios de Natsuki, era un beso de consuelo, y de disculpa por adelantado.

Pero la ángel no supo lo segundo.

Guardaron silencio durante cinco minutos, luego Natsuki habló. -Shizuru, hace unas horas me dijiste tu edad, pero, ¿En qué parte naciste?-.

-Es una pregunta interesante y… privada-. Sonrió con un toque de misterio.

-Sabes que no tienes que contestarme-.

-Sabes que lo haré-. Aunque esa misma pregunta se la hicieron muchos antes, y a ninguno le contestó. -¿Qué tanto sabes de la distribución del Infierno?-.

Hablaban en voz baja, sin llamar la atención de nadie, para cualquiera que les viera, no serían más que un par de chicas bastante intimas charlando posiblemente de su amor, o en su defecto, de su amorío.

-Siempre me dijeron que está dividido en 9 niveles-. Tenía la mano en el hombro de la castaña, le acariciaba con disimulo.

Shizuru asintió. -Lo que los humanos conocen como los 9 Cirulos del Infierno de Dante-. Era la versión más divulgada. -Aunque no está dividido por pecados, como Dante dijo-. Sonrió maliciosamente. -Ni tampoco son 9, como les han hecho creer en el Cielo-.

La expresión de su rostro ensombreció. -Creo que ya no me sorprende que allá me hayan mentido-.

Amplió su sonrisa. -Oh no Natsuki, eso no fue una mentira, te dijeron lo que creían-. Como demonio, era inevitable que le divirtiera el hecho de que a esas alturas, el Infierno siguiera burlando al Cielo.

Natsuki asintió, aunque con el ceño fruncido, con eso, todo podía ponerse en tela de juicio.

-Continua-. Quería que le abrieran los ojos. Escuchar la verdad de aquellos labios expertos en mentiras.

-Antes de morir, Lucifer creó dos niveles más. Su reinado era mucho más profundo de lo que el mundo pensaba. Y él supo guardar tan bien el secreto que la mayoría de los demonios no conocen este hecho. Estuvo tan bien guardado, que el propio Dios jamás supo de su existencia-.

Kuga Natsuki era el primer ser celestial en saberlo.

Y con ese nuevo dato, llegó a la conclusión que la misma Shizuru admitió ese día.

-Nací en lo más profundo del Infierno, el Onceavo nivel-. De la nada, cambió su mirada, sus ojos veían al pasado.

Ambas escucharon el primer llamado para abordar su vuelo.

* * *

En el último momento, cuando estaban a un par de personas de que les pidieran sus boletos, Shizuru miró como se tensaba el cuerpo de Natsuki, también el cómo su nariz se arrugaba ante un aroma que ella misma no estaba detectando, o que quizá solo no reconocía como una amenaza.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó con discreción, no queriendo girar el rostro, para no dejarse en evidencia ante lo que sea que su ángel estaba olfateando.

La oji verde sintió enojo y frustración.

Su nuevo problema estaba suprimiendo su energía a la perfección, era indetectable, sin embargo, conocía su aroma muy bien, no había manera de confundirlo.

¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

Shizuru quería nombrarle y volver a preguntar que pasaba, no obstante, tuvo la certeza de que era pésima idea decir su nombre en voz alta.

-¿Pelea?-. Susurró la demonio.

Negó con la cabeza, eso la sorprendió, Natsuki no había rehuido a los anteriores combates, siempre tomaba al toro por los cuernos sin ningún atisbo de miedo, así que… ¿Quién demonios les asechaba?

La fila avanzaba rápido.

Entre el mar de gente, por fin pudo verlo, el origen del aroma que le molestaba.

Un chico moreno con una cicatriz en el rostro.

Lo vio, mas no le vieron.

Él paso de largo,

Y ellas entregaron sus boletos.

Mientras subían al avión, Shizuru volteó a echar un vistazo, verificando que nadie les seguía. -¿Por qué?-. Sabía que no era por miedo, tampoco compasión, la poca que le quedaba no era para nadie que pudiera tensarle de esa manera.

-Sé que podríamos haberle ganado-. No sin salir ilesas, pero siendo las dos, habrían podido, estaba segura. -Pero si alguien de su categoría desapareciera, definitivamente ella querría saber que sucedió-.

La mirada carmín se ensombreció al entender de que "Ella" estaban hablando.

-Es mejor evitarlo para no generar un conflicto aun más grande-.

Además, prefería no tener que quitar una vida que ella misma había salvado.

-Así que es un alto cargo-.

-Líder de los guerreros de la segunda división-.

-¿Y si te hubiera visto?-.

-Habría querido llevarme ante ella-. Esas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre de su novia. -Y habría tenido que matarlo-.

Prefería no matarlo, sí, sin embargo de ser necesario, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Corrección Natsuki-. Tomaron sus asientos, Kuga junto a la ventana, Shizuru a su lado izquierdo. -Habríamos tenido que matarlo-. Los ojos rubí parecían arder, como si las llamas del Infierno habitaran ahí. -Porque nadie te alejará de mí-.

El avión despegó.

Sus manos estaban enlazadas.

* * *

A la mitad del vuelo, Shizuru se levantó para ir al sanitario, mientras le esperaba, la oji verde echó un vistazo por la ventana, lo que miró no le gustó. -No, no, no-. Masculló de mal humor. -Ahora no-. Le vio tan efímero que bien pudo ser producto de su imaginación, pero sabía que era completamente real.

Sabía que vio a alguien volando ahí afuera.

Y odió pensar que al final, él sí que le había encontrado.

El panorama empeoró unos segundos después.

El avión sufrió una sacudida, algunos niños se asustaron y las azafatas les pidieron a todos mantenerse tranquilos, decían que no había nada de que preocuparse, que eran solo ligeras turbulencias.

Hubo una segunda sacudida.

Natsuki abandonó su asiento, tenía que ir por Shizuru antes de que…

Una tercera sacudida, más fuerte que las anteriores.

Las mascaras de oxígeno se liberaron, los niños gritaron más y los adultos comenzaron a dudar de si debían o no preocuparse.

Una de las azafatas le vio de pie. -Señorita, por favor regrese a su asiento-. La ignoró. -Señorita-. Mantuvo el equilibrio y siguió caminando aun durante la cuarta sacudida. -¡Señorita!-.

Shizuru se dejó ver al otro lado del pasillo, su cara lo decía, decía que ella tampoco creía que esas fueran solo turbulencias. Caminó hacia Natsuki.

La quinta sacudida llegó cuando estaban por estar lado a lado.

-Señoritas, por favor, vayan a su…

Se desató el caos.

Desde el exterior, algo impactó contra el avión, atravesándole cual cuchilla gigante, y de la nada… el avión quedó partido en dos.

La despresurización arrastró a más de uno hacia las feroces corrientes de aire, a una muerte segura.

-¡NATSUKI!-. Incluyendo al ángel.

Sin tiempo a sostenerse de nada.

Su cuerpo salió disparado.

Pero la verdadera tragedia fue que no se precipitó al vacío.

Una de las turbinas le succionaba e iba a destrozarla por completo.

Solo pudo pensar en tres posibilidades:

1) Reunía suficiente energía y explotaba la turbina, pero no había tiempo.

2) Shizuru evitaba que se hiciera carne molida entre las aspas.

3) O moría, porque no había modo de sobrevivir si esa cosa le atrapaba.

De manera inevitable se encontró descartando la segunda, no era que no confiara en su demonio, lo hacía ciegamente, el problema era que existía el riesgo de que ambas fueran succionadas y prefería morir sola.

Era su culpa por reaccionar demasiado lento y no aferrarse a nada en el avión.

Supo que la muerte venía a reclamarle por segunda vez.

Y que no podría burlarle de nuevo porque…

Sintió como algo le atravesaba el hombro. -¡NATSUKI!-. Eran las garras de Shizuru, que se aferraban con fuerza bestial al interior de su carne. -¡SOSTENTE!-. Con la mano contraria, tomó el brazo que se aferraba a su hombro.

Todo pasó en menos de 10 segundos.

Shizuru oponía una resistencia enorme, sin embargo, la turbina aun quería hacerlas pedazos. Forzó a sus alas a ir en contra de la poderosa corriente. -¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRME QUE TE SUELTE!-. La corriente jaló a Natsuki, como diciéndole a la demonio: Te la quitaré. -¡LO SIENTO!-. Pero ella también jaló, usó su brazo libre para rodear el abdomen de ella, y encajó sus garras ahí también, cerrando un doloroso abrazo que aseguraba que el aire no le arrebataría a su ángel.

Natsuki maldijo mil veces el ya no tener sus alas. Ella, que veía al lado contrario de Shizuru. -¡CUIDADO!-. Sí que vio que algo venía directo a estrellarse contra ellas, y de paso, a empujarlas a la turbina. -¡SHIZURU!-.

Ya era suficientemente complicado evitar ser succionadas por la turbina de un avión partido a la mitad que iba a estrellarse contra el maldito océano. Pero la demonio pudo arreglárselas para esquivar lo que iba a golpearlas.

Muy tarde cayeron en cuenta.

-¡NO!-. De que ese "algo" era una persona inconsciente.

Una que no tuvo la misma suerte que ellas, y que fue destrozado por las aspas.

-¡NO PIENSES EN ESO!-.

Aunque las posibilidades no estaban a su favor, lo consiguieron, lograron alejarse de esa muerte tan desagradable.

Pero aun tenían otro problema asechándolas.

Shizuru maniobró en el aire.

Los pilotos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron en su situación, el avión impactó en el agua con un estruendo ensordecedor.

Los gritos de los que milagrosamente seguían con vida llenaban el aire.

Aire que apestaba a miedo, desesperación y sangre, mucha sangre.

Aterrizó sobre la parte superior del lo que quedaba del avión. Liberó a Natsuki de su agarré y miró con horror que la sangre de su ángel le bañaba las manos, el precio de haberla salvado, de seguir vivas.

Sin embargo, en medio del caos ambas lo habían olido, lo habían sentido.

Energía angelical y demoniaca.

-No…-. Vio las intenciones de su demonio. -No lo hagas-. No era una orden, era casi una súplica.

-Ya me sintieron-. Vio hacia el cielo. -Si no voy, ellos vendrán-. Las primeras gotas de una tormenta cayeron. -Y no puedo permitir que te encuentren-.

-Shizuru-.

-Volveré-. Extendió sus alas.

-¡SHIZURU!-. Y se fue.

Llena de impotencia por no poder seguirle, Kuga golpeó el avión, su puño abolló el metal.

Si tan solo… Si tan solo tuviera sus alas.

Gritó repleta de rencor, la rabia llenaba sus alma, corría por sus venas y… le envenenaba.

La lluvia cayó sobre ellos.

Y entonces los gritos de sus emociones fueron superados por los gritos de los heridos.

Desde su lugar, los escuchó, el llanto descontrolado, los gritos agónicos, las suplicas y plegarias que ya nadie recibía.

Algo se removió dentro de ella.

Su corazón que hasta hace poco fue bondadoso, le suplicó que lo siguiera siendo.

Quiso negarse a escucharlo.

¿De que le servía ser buena, si le trataban como si fuese la mala?

¿Por qué seguir intentando ir contra la corriente, cuando todos los suyos se rindieron y dejaron de ser benevolentes?

Su propia sangre le empapaba el costado, donde Shizuru le abrazó con tanta fiereza para no perderla. Sintió que el líquido también bajaba desde su hombro, recorriendo su brazo hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos.

Le vio.

Aunque su sangre ya no relucía como la plata.

Aunque ya no tenía aureola.

Ni tampoco alas.

En sus manos aun residía el poder para ayudarles.

Se había dicho a sí misma que le daría la espalda a los humanos, pero…

-Una última vez-.

Saltó al agua y nadó hacia el primer herido.

* * *

Shizuru se elevó por sobre las nubes más bajas, ascendiendo cada vez más, en búsqueda de quienes también le buscaban a ella. El agua de la lluvia no tardó en empaparle el cabello y la ropa, pero no limpió del todo la sangre que manchaba sus garras y parte de su cuerpo.

-Demonio-. A sus espaldas apareció el primero. -Repugnante como todos los tuyos-. Tras dejar a Natsuki, había cambiado por completo a su forma demoniaca. -Viniste a ayudar a esas escorias-. Dijo con burla.

Vio las alas del ángel, eran de un blanco reluciente, y su armadura era señal suficiente para saber que poseía un puesto intermedio, así que no era aquel que su Natsuki vio en el aeropuerto.

Ahí, en medio de la lluvia, se contemplaron el uno al otro.

Él analizaba su pecho, la marca había quemado su ropa tras el peligro al que estuvo expuesta la oji verde, ardió tanto que aun sentía su pecho caliente. La llama, que alternaba su color entre dorado y plateado, desconcertó por completo al ángel.

Luego se dio cuenta de que las garras de esa demonio estaban manchadas de plateado, por la lluvia, no se distinguía que el brillo que emitía no era del mismo color. Eso le hizo enfurecer. -¡Mataste a uno de mis hermanos!-. Manifestó su espada de energía para arremeter contra ella.

Shizuru se permitió sonreírle con sorna. -Como si en verdad te importara eso-. Apareció su propia arma, una naginata del mismo color que su mirada.

Energía demoniaca y angelical chocaron.

Un destello iluminó las nubes negras.

A lo lejos, pareció un relámpago.

Cuando Natsuki lo vio desde abajo, supo que la pelea había comenzado.

-¡Odio a los tuyos!-. No todos los demonios podían manifestar armas de energía. -¡Muérete!-.

Con gráciles y rápidos movimientos, la demonio mantenía la distancia entre su cuerpo y el filo de la espada. Aunque su arma estaba hecha para usarle con ambas manos, le empuñó con una sola, usándola para bloquear los ataques, y con la otra mano fue a por la garganta de su enemigo.

Sus garras rozaron aquella fría piel, sin conseguir su objetivo.

El retumbar de los truenos hizo vibrar el aire.

Ascendieron más.

Él embistió contra ella, le recibió con el filo de su naginata, una vez más lo que parecía un relámpago iluminó las nubes.

La sangre dorada brotó cuando él le hizo un corte en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Algo que ella permitió con el fin de poder acercarse lo suficiente.

Engañó a la vista del ángel lo justo para acertarle por debajo de las costillas, encajó la punta y él le detuvo con las manos desnudas, la sangre plateada deslizó a través de la hoja, hasta sus propias manos.

Tenía la intención de presionar hasta cercenarle las manos y atravesarlo por completo.

Pero Shizuru tuvo que detener un ataque que llegó desde su costado izquierdo, sus garras se encontraron de lleno con otras, que tenían toda la intención de destriparla.

-Tiene que ser broma-. Con la mano derecha quería asesinar a un ángel, y con la izquierda evitar que un demonio la asesinara.

-No te robes las presas de otros-. Era un demonio carroñero.

Uno que no venía solo.

No tuvo manera de impedirlo.

Una lanza de energía demoniaca le atravesó desde atrás.

La primera punzada de dolor fue horrible, la sensación se esparció por todo su cuerpo, como una corriente de fuego.

* * *

Unos minutos antes, miles de metros abajo, Natsuki estaba por atender a un niño cuyos padres no habían sobrevivido, lloraba porque tenía el brazo roto, una fractura limpia, solo que el hueso estaba expuesto. En un acto compasivo, mandó al niño a un estado de inconsciencia, y procedió a sanarlo.

Antes de terminar, su marca comenzó a arder, con una ferocidad que le hizo llevarse las manos al pecho, su ropa se quemó al instante. Miró al cielo, temiendo ver el cuerpo de Shizuru cayendo.

Jamás odió tanto estar atada al suelo.

Las llamas de la marca se avivaron aun más.

Y todo lo que pudo hacer, fue esperar, esperar que Shizuru ganará lo que sea que se estaba librando allá.

* * *

Aun en su situación, ninguna de sus manos titubeó, tenía que, debía, quería volver con Natsuki. Esa era y sería su mayor fuerza.

El ángel miró a los tres demonios con un desprecio incalculable, con sus dientes y labios manchados de sangre, les dijo. -Seres tan… repugnantes… que matan a los suyos-.

El que le apuñaló por detrás sonrió con malicia. -Una exiliada no es de los míos-. Quiso subir su arma para cortarla en dos, ella lo sintió.

Shizuru, cuyos labios también estaban bañados en sangre, mostró una mueca de enojo. Con su energía creó una barrera que detuvo la hoja clavada en su cuerpo antes de que pudieran moverla. -¡Como si fuera a dejarte!-. Quizá tenía ambas manos ocupadas, pero todavía tenía más cartas bajo la manga.

No había sobrevivido 500 años sola en la Tierra siendo solo una cara bonita.

Sabía usar su energía mucho mejor que la mayoría, y la usó para reforzar una parte de su cuerpo.

El demonio detrás de ella soltó una carcajada, la risa frenó de golpe, bajó la mirada para descubrir que la castaña usó su cola para atravesarle el pecho, destrozando su corazón, las escamas carmín se pintaron de dorado.

Veloz, más veloz que cualquiera de ellos, movió su cola para golpear al otro demonio, sintió que impactó contra concreto, porque él ya lo veía venir, pero sirvió para quitárselo de encima.

Entonces sí, aplicó la mayor parte de su fuerza a su mano derecha, su rabia le dio el impulsó que necesitaba para darle fin al ángel frente a ella.

Dos cuerpos cayeron en picada al océano.

La lluvia se dejó caer con toda su fuerza sobre los dos restantes, ambos subieron aun más en el cielo.

Esquivó el ataque que venía por la derecha, también el que le dieron de frente, sin embargo la herida en su abdomen era peor de lo que admitiría, le restaba velocidad, y eso tuvo consecuencias.

Sintió las garras de su enemigo haciendo un corte en su ala derecha, le dio un golpe con su cola, hubo otro corte, esta vez en su pierna izquierda

El carroñero sonrió, mostrándole sus putrefactos colmillos. -Cuando termine contigo-. Shizuru giró soltando un golpe con su naginata, él estuvo obligado a esquivarlo para no ser decapitado, aun así seguía sonriendo. -Iré por el ángel que está ahí abajo-. Aspiró hondo, podía olerle incluso a esa distancia. -Es un sanador de alta categoría-.

Mantener su naginata costaba una energía que necesitaría más tarde, la desapareció.

El enojo y rabia que emitía aumentaron, él lo notó.

-¿¡Acaso querías al ángel para ti!?-.

Garras chocaron entre sí.

Giraron en el aire.

Shizuru le encajó sus garras en el pecho, lo atrajo hacia sí. -¡ALÉJATE DE MI ÁNGEL!-. Y con fuerza bestial, le arrancó la garganta de una dentellada.

El tercer cuerpo también se precipitó al agua.

Escupió con asco, esa sangre en sus colmillos y lengua le repugnaba.

Su gritó de victoria fue acompañado por el retumbar de los truenos.

Consciente de que sus heridas no eran para tomarse a la ligera, emprendió la carrera de descenso.

* * *

Natsuki los había visto caer, un cuerpo angelical y dos demoniacos, pero ninguno el de su mujer. Escudriñó el cielo con un aire casi demencial, esperando verle aparecer.

Finalmente lo hizo, en medio de las nubes y la tormenta, apareció su figura. Descendió hasta que sus pies estuvieron apunto de tocar el lugar sobre el que ella estaba, incluso vio una pequeña sonrisa en su demonio.

Pero la marca en su pecho ardió una vez más.

Con mayor intensidad, todavía más que cuando Shizuru estuvo allá arriba.

E inmediatamente supo porque.

-¡SHIZURU!-.

Un rayo descendió llevando toda la furia del mundo con él, e impactó contra Shizuru.

La demonio sintió la electricidad entrando en su cuerpo, y lo supo al instante, entendió que no sobreviviría, era una sanadora y sabía que ni siquiera siendo un demonio lograría oponerse a esa bestial descarga.

Sintió como la corriente se encargaba de paralizar su diafragma, el como sus pulmones dejaron de ser capaces de darle oxígeno, la peor parte llegó cuando la electricidad forzó a su corazón a detenerse.

Era horrible que era perfectamente consciente de todo lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo.

Se desplomó, pero no llegó a caer al suelo, la atraparon los brazos de Natsuki.

Sonrió.

Al menos moriría en manos de su ángel.

Cerró los ojos.

Natsuki quiso con todo su ser reclamarle a Lucifer, decirle que lo odiaba como nadie más lo había odiado, porque Dios había hecho a los ángeles a prueba de electricidad, para que un rayo no pudiese derrumbarlos del Cielo, pero Lucifer no tuvo ese detalle con lo suyos, pese a que también tenían alas.

Quiso reclamarle al mundo, por ponerles prueba tras prueba.

Al destino, por ser un mal nacido.

Pero no les daría el gusto.

No dejaría que nada ni nadie le arrebatará a su Shizuru.

Cuando le atrapó, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y la marca en su pecho… amenazaba con enfriarse.

Podía sentir que había una brasa de vida en su demonio, le avivaría, lo haría.

A sabiendas de que había muchos problemas, pero que el mayor de todos era el corazón que ya no latía, tomó una decisión.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

-Lo siento-. Encajó sus dedos en el pecho de Shizuru, justo sobre su corazón, y con la mano contraria, hizo lo mismo en su propio cuerpo.

Hacer eso iba a dolerle como el infierno, ¿Pero que importaba? Ahogó un grito mientras una delgada línea de luz, que se alternaba entre dorada y plateada, se formaba entre los cuerpos de las dos.

La marca en su pecho seguía enfriándose, una muy mala señal, una carrera contra las manecillas.

Puso más energía de la que sabía era requerida, para acelerar el proceso.

-No me dejes Shizuru-. Miraba el cuerpo de su alma gemela, sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía, que su propia alma se hacía pedazos. -Por favor, quédate conmigo-.

La línea de luz se ensanchó.

-Vive conmigo Shizuru-.

Pudo sentirlo.

-Shizuru-.

La línea de luz emitía una especie de vibración.

-Te amo Shizuru-.

Sucedió.

Un latido.

Y luego otro y otro.

Natsuki aun llorando, sonrió. -Esa es mi demonio-. Y se puso manos a la obra.

Lo siguiente en su lista era hacer que sus pulmones volvieran a la vida. Con delicadeza, colocó el cuerpo de Shizuru sobre la superficie, y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

No era el boca a boca que los humanos conocían.

Era un "Beso de ángel".

Algo que podría matar a cualquier demonio, sin embargo, para ella estaba claro que a Shizuru le regalaría la vida en lugar de la muerte, tal como la sangre de su demonio había hecho por ella.

Fue como si soplara su esencia misma dentro de su boca, como si acariciará sus labios con el aire que tanto necesitaba.

Más tarde, la demonio podría describirlo como el invierno entrando a su cuerpo, como la vida en un suspiro.

Al romper el beso, observó con satisfacción que los pulmones de Shizuru volvían a respirar.

Sus manos fueron pasando por el cuerpo de su amada, sanando cada uno de los cortes que le hicieron durante el combate. El que le tomó más tiempo fue el que tenía en el abdomen, su chica tenía que ser en verdad ruda para haber seguido peleando en esas condiciones.

La marca en su pecho dejó de enfriarse, hasta que alcanzó la temperatura promedio para su cuerpo.

Al terminar de sanarle, solo quedó esperar que despertara.

Observó el agua, los humanos restantes del accidente estaban tan aterrados por el mismo, tan sumidos en su propio dolor y miseria, que no vieron nada de lo acontecido. Su capacidad para ignorar lo que no podrían comprender era asombrosa.

Suspiró, estaba agotada, no física, emocionalmente.

Sin demoras, Shizuru abrió los ojos, sorprendida por eso de no estar muerta. -Shizuru-. Vio los ojos esmeralda enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Lo siento-. Se abrazaron, con una necesidad que quemaba. Su ángel, ella en verdad impidió que muriera. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?-.

-Mis latidos son tuyos ahora-.

Viéndole a los ojos lo entendió todo.

Juntas habían rotó otro tabú.

Sus vidas solo podían enlazarse más y más.

Sonrió.

Sanó las heridas que ella misma le hizo a su ángel para salvarla.

Y pese a que el agotamiento le pesaba como hace siglos no lo hacía, tomó a Natsuki, extendió sus alas y se alejaron del caos.

* * *

Días después, estaban en su nuevo departamento, era de noche.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta-. Shizuru le abrazó por detrás. -Una muy importante-.

-Hazla-. La brisa nocturna le acarició el rostro. Habían buscado un departamento con balcón, le gustaba recargarse en el barandal y contemplar el cielo estrellado.

-Si hubiera un modo de que volvieras a volar, de que volvieras a tener alas-. Sintió tensarse el cuerpo de Natsuki. -¿Lo harías?-.

-No hay manera-. Sus manos estrujaron el barandal, sus dedos quedaron marcados sobre el metal. -Lo perdido, perdido está-.

-Conozco una manera-.

-¿Y cual es?-.

Preguntó solo por seguir la conversación, sin ganas. Quería creer que era cierto, que existía una forma, un modo, pero no tenía esperanza, ya no.

Fue su turno de tensarse, sabía de sobra que la respuesta no le gustaría a su ángel.

-Una cuyo precio es muy alto-.

Asintió, ya lo imaginaba, porque ninguna opción ofrecida por las entrañas del Infierno sería barata, menos aun para algo como lo que ella anhelaba.

-Dime el precio-. No creía que Shizuru le saliese con ese tema sin en verdad tener algo que fuese cierto, tangible, difícil pero no imposible.

-Para decírtelo, necesito que tú me digas algo antes. ¿Recuerdas cuantas plumas tenías?-. Sintió que con esa pregunta metía el dedo a la herida, sin embargo, si haciendo eso conseguía que Natsuki volviera a los cielos…

Tomó aire, ¿Recordarlo? ¿Su número exacto de plumas? Era como si a un humano le pidieran decir el número exacto de cabellos en su cabeza.

Pero cayó en cuenta de que en verdad esa había sido la parte más valorada y amada de su cuerpo, porque sí que tenía la respuesta.

-2500 plumas en cada ala-.

Lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Entonces ahí está el precio-. Le abrazó con mayor fuerza, como si temiera que Natsuki fuera a apartarla de un manotazo por decir tal cosa. -5000 Almas humanas, a cambio de que tú recuperes tus alas-. Susurró en su oído.

-Shizuru…

La propuesta era…

Era un ángel sanador, nacida para ayudar a los humanos.

¿Matar a 5000… 5000 personas?

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, era una locura, una de las más grandes que hubo escuchado a lo largo de toda su vida.

-Es posible recuperar lo que nunca debieron quitarte, pero es necesaria demasiada energía-.

Mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. -Son demasiados-. Una locura… -No pude matar ni siquiera a uno-. Ya había perdido la cabeza, mas no estaba segura de que llegara a eso.

-Puedo hacerlo por ti-. Seguía hablándole al oído, esas palabras que prometían muerte podían sonar dulces si era su voz la que se las decía. -Por ti, mi Natsuki-.

-¿Por qué?-. Temblaba.

¿Era esa la verdadera tentación que un demonio podía ejercer?

¿O era su propia desesperación llevada al máximo nivel?

Shizuru besó su cuello.

-Porque te amo Natsuki-.

-Shizuru-.

En el fondo, sentía que fue su culpa que Shizuru casi muriera días atrás, por no haber podido seguirle y luchar a su lado, por tener dos cicatrices en lugar de dos alas en su espalda.

No podía, mucho menos quería seguir poniéndole en riesgo por estar incompleta.

Una solitaria lágrima bajó por su rostro.

¿Era una luz parpadeante?

-¿Aceptas?-.

Entonces estaba a punto de apagarse por completo.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la cara a su demonio.

-Acepto-.


	6. Capítulo 6

Chicos gracias por sus comentarios, todos me sacaron una sonrisa.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **ÁNGEL INFERNAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Ambas estaban sentadas en la banca de un parque. Natsuki mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

-No tienes porque verlo-. Por su parte, Shizuru, con una actitud relajada, mantenía un brazo sobre el respaldo de la banca, y el otro sobre los hombros de su ángel. -Como te dije en el callejón, déjame los pecados a mí, Natsuki-. Mientras observaba el lugar, con ojos de verdugo disfrazados tras una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya acepté que tú hagas esto por mí. Y así mismo como en el callejón, no quiero ver, pero lo mínimo que debo hacer es mirar, mirar las consecuencias de mis decisiones-. Su cobardía ató sus manos, no podía permitir que también le cerrara los ojos.

-Entonces, míralos bien Natsuki, míralos y se consciente de que podría tomar el alma de cualquiera de ellos-.

Alzó la cabeza e hizo lo que le decían.

Había muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, la mayoría con una familia que seguramente les esperaba en casa, o peor aún, que paseaba justo a su lado disfrutando del sol y la brisa de la mañana, sin ni siquiera imaginar que algo no humano les asechaba.

-Míralos bien, sin apartar la mirada ni un solo segundo-.

Escuchó la risa de los pequeños jugando.

-Míralos y piensa que mañana podrían estar muertos-.

Vio a una pareja de ancianos tomados de la mano.

-Piensa que habrá familias rotas-.

A una mujer cargando a su bebé.

-Niños huérfanos-.

No apartó la mirada.

En ese momento, una pelota rodó en su dirección, la recogió, el dueño, un niño de cinco años, no tardó en ir por ella. -Por favor-. Extendió sus bracitos al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con inocencia.

Sin decir nada, la oji verde le devolvió su juguete, él se fue corriendo de vuelta con sus padres, lo recibieron con un abrazo.

-Podría ser incluso él-. Su voz delataba que no sentía pena alguna.

A diferencia de los ángeles, los demonios no poseían empatía alguna con los humanos. No estaba en su ser, ni en su naturaleza. Podían verlos como simples insectos a los cuales pisar sin pensarlo, sin sentir nada al respecto.

-Lo sé-.

La compasión ,y cualquier otra emoción benevolente que Shizuru pudiera sentir, era exclusivamente para su ángel.

-Aun puedes retractarte-. Esa había sido su intención al llevarle a aquel parque, sacar a flote sus dudas si es que todavía las albergaba en alguna parte, si veía un indicio de flaqueza, ella misma cancelaría todo . -No te reprocharé jamás-.

-Ya he aceptado, no tengo dudas al respecto-. La determinación de sus palabras fue pura y completa.

-Sé lo que ellos significan para ti-.

Negó con la cabeza. -Comparados contigo…-. Bastaba con recordar el accidente en el que casi la perdió, para tener la mente clara. -Shizuru, eres tú, tú antes que todos-.

Bajó su brazo con el único propósito de enlazar sus manos. -Aun debo decirte algo-. Natsuki recargó la cabeza en su hombro, sin importarle ciertas miradas de reproche dadas por terceros. -Lo haré por ti, puedo y quiero hacerlo, pero…-.

-Para nosotras siempre hay un pero, ¿no es así?-. Suspiró, era tan frustrante. -Anda, dímelo-.

-Para asegurar que lo que yo recolecte sea para ti, es necesario que hagamos un pacto-. Los labios de Natsuki se curvearon en una ácida sonrisa. -Y entendería que no quisieras hacerlo-.

Un pacto demoniaco.

Uno sellado entre un demonio y un ángel.

¿Ellas corrían hacia los tabús?

¿O la vida las empujaba a ellos?

Su sonrisa se transformó en una pequeña risa, bien pudo parecer que tosía.

Le parecía tan malditamente irónico todo lo que estaban viviendo.

-¿Por qué lo rechazaría?-.

-Tú sabes muy bien porque-.

Miró al cielo, luego al suelo, preguntándose si en alguno de esos lugares alguien se regocijaba con su desdicha.

-Shizuru-. Acarició el nombre al decirlo. -Somos almas gemelas, nos pertenecemos. Tu sangre corre por mis venas, y mis latidos le dan vida a los tuyos-. Al ver sus ojos, Shizuru supo que Natsuki hablaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. -¿Qué más da hacer un pacto? ¿Por qué habría de temer, si es contigo con quien lo hago?-.

-¿Confías tanto en mí?-.

-Sí, del mismo modo en el que sé que tú confías en mí-.

Más allá de que fuese un tabú entre ángel y demonio, de origen, hacer un pacto ya era abrumadoramente peligroso. Porque al hacerlo… Natsuki le concedería a Shizuru el poder de arrebatarle su alma si así lo deseaba.

-Quizá sí hemos perdido la cabeza-.

-Quizá…-.

* * *

Aunque ninguna de las dos pensó en dar marcha atrás.

La rabia le carcomía desde el interior.

Repitió vez tras vez, que un solo ángel… la ausencia de uno solo no podía ser tan devastadora.

Era imposible.

Tenía que serlo.

Pero ese era el problema, ella, ella hubo tenido en sus manos el poder para hacer posible lo imposible, y… ¡NO! Sacudió la cabeza de forma violenta. Natsuki Kuga no fue tan especial como el mundo quería hacerle pensar.

Siguió repitiéndose esa mentira también.

-Natsuki-.

Al pronunciarlo fue solo un murmullo.

Le prohibió a todos decir ese nombre. No quería recordarla, no quería pensar en la mujer que le hizo perder la cabeza por no poder poseerla, la única que le desafió sin tener que ponerse en su contra. Aborrecía el tener sus ojos esmeralda tan malditamente grabados en su memoria.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, de pie en la habitación que le perteneció a Natsuki. Todas sus cosas estaban tal y como las había dejado antes de ser traicionada con una acusación de traición.

Sonrió con malicia, sí que le jugó sucio a su mano derecha.

Tomó provecho de la lealtad de Kuga, hasta la última gota, se aprovechó de que ella cometió el fatídico error de confiar en ellos, y retorció esa confianza. Por culpa de eso, los sentidos de la oji verde no le alertaron a tiempo esa madrugada, no reaccionó antes de que le pusieran aquellas cadenas que sellaron sus habilidades y su monumental fuerza.

Con la mirada clavada en el pasado, observó que la cama seguía destendida y manchada de sangre, sus guardias usaron una brutalidad sin precedentes contra Natsuki, le sacaron de su habitación como si fuese la peor de las criminales.

¿Cuánto calumnió el nombre de Natsuki Kuga?

Recordó la confusión que vio en su mirada, confusión mesclada con decepción, ira y la primera chispa de un odio que ardía aun después de creer haberla matado. Una espectacular mirada en un rostro que se mantuvo frívolo hasta que le arrancaron sus alas.

Continuaba mirando al pasado cuando abrió el armario, ahí estaban, las camisas de Natsuki, con su aroma tan impregnado en cada hebra de hilo que parecía que aun las usaba, como si jamás se hubiera ido, como si aun estuviera viva. Pasó su mano por la manga de la más cercana, la tela era áspera, tensó la mano contraria, más de una vez le ofreció las mejores ropas, las más suaves y bellas, pero la única respuesta de Kuga siempre era que prefería sus mismos ropajes, esos que le recordaban que su cuerpo no tendría nunca un suave tacto por culpa de la Guerra. Cerró el armario con un portazo.

Inevitablemente miró una esquina de la habitación, la esquina en la que reposaba la armadura de Kuga, el metal resplandecía a la espera de volver a mancharse de sangre en el campo de batalla, aun después de semanas sin usarse, emitía un algo que imponía, parte de la esencia de su dueña. Por lo regular los sanadores no requerían armaduras, porque se quedaban en la retaguardia, pero ella sí que le usó, porque ella si tuvo el valor necesario para estar al pie del cañón. Ella era…

Por segunda vez sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en Natsuki.

Estaba muerta.

Muerta.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de ese lugar. Lo odiaba. Tuvo la intención de ordenar que lo incendiaran, que todo lo relacionado con Kuga Natsuki ardiera hasta volverse solo cenizas, tal y como hizo con sus alas luego de que le dejaran caer a la Tierra.

No podría olvidarlo ni en un millar de años, el como ese día, fue como si el fuego hubiese estado llorando mientras calcinaba esas preciosas plumas de plata. Como si volverlas cenizas hubiese sido una de las mayores tragedias de la historia. Un muy mal presagió, se le viese por donde se le viese.

No sentía ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

Pero tampoco pudo ordenar que hicieran lo mismo con su habitación.

Después de todo, era lo único que quedaba de la mujer que odiaba por haberla amado y no haber sido correspondida. La extrañaba con locura, y aun así, seguía pensando que era mejor que estuviera muerta sino era suya.

En uno de los pasillos, se cruzó con alguien a quien no le apetecía ver. -Ángel Supremo-. Miró con su usual desprecio al chico. -Tengo que decirle algo-.

-Al menos que sean guerreros de élite, no me interesa si has perdido a otro subordinado, menos aun si es de baja categoría-. Él tensó la mandíbula. Sus hombres estaban cayendo como moscas. -La primera división no me da estos problemas-. Porque ella había ordenado que los mejores sanadores de las demás divisiones se transfirieran a la primera. Querer compensar la pérdida de Kuga ocasionó más perdidas.

-No es sobre eso-. No se atrevió a mantenerle la mirada. Lo último en su lista era sentir que era aplastado por la energía del Ángel Supremo, si es que podía evitarlo. -Como ordenó, fui al aeropuerto para traer de regreso al sanador que envió un mensaje de ayuda, pero al llegar, vimos que era tarde, los demonios lo encontraron primero. Mi subordinado encontró el rastro de los responsables-.

Entraron al salón principal, sin mostrar un verdadero interés por lo que escuchaba, tomó asiento en su trono y cruzó sus piernas. -Habla claro, no me hagas perder mi tiempo-. Tenía que pensar en una manera de recuperar su ventaja en la Guerra. Recaía sobre ella la obligación de tomar las decisiones más crueles, porque en su mente estaba bien presente que aun quedaban algunos ángeles jugando a ser los buenos, y no permitiría que esa flaqueza los hiciera dar pasos en falso, no ganarían sino podían rivalizar contra la malicia de los demonios.

-Eran carroñeros, le dije que no tenía relevancia ir por ellos pero lo hizo. Observé a la distancia, en medio de su pelea derribaron un avión-.

-No me interesan los humanos, ellos no poseen la capacidad para interferir en nuestra Guerra-.

Él se tragó su pregunta "¿Y entonces, para que peleamos?"

Si no le interesaban los humanos, ni tampoco los ángeles bajo su mando.

-Apareció otro demonio-.

-Son como cucarachas, eso no es novedad-.

A la distancia a la que estaba, en medio de una tormenta que lo opacaba todo, fue difícil ver la escena, pero tenía los detalles más resaltantes, o eso creyó, no pudo verles el rostro ni escuchar lo que se dijeron mientras casi se ahogaban con su propia sangre. -Ese tercer demonio asesinó a los otros dos, y a mi subordinado-. Pudo ver como ese demonio, el cual no sabía que en realidad era una mujer, desafió a la muerte con más muerte, una más salvaje y feroz. -Después descendió a una velocidad impresionante-. Tanta que prácticamente le fue imposible seguirla viendo, pero sí que pudo apreciar el "final" del acto. -Y entonces vi como le caía un rayo-.

Era bien sabido por todos que los hijos del Infierno no soportaban algo como eso.

-Un demonio menos-. Sonrió con satisfacción, la sonrisa no duró mucho. Impaciente, golpeó sus dedos contra el descansabrazos, la señal de que estaba por enojarse. -¿Cuál es el punto de esto?-.

Pasó saliva. -Cuando el demonio murió, sentí una extraña energía explotando, era algo… aplastante-. Incluso a la distancia sintió como si fuese golpeado. -Confuso-. Ni siquiera podía describirle bien. -Y abrumadoramente peligroso-. Pero sabía que no era nada bueno para ellos. -Había algo más ahí abajo-. No creía que pudiese denominarle como un "alguien".

Eso sí que le interesó, se inclinó hacia adelante. -¿Qué clase de demonio era?-. En sus ojos resplandeció un destello de rabia.

-Por eso he venido a decírselo Ángel Supremo, no sé que tipo de demonio podría ser, jamás había sentido algo así-.

No le gustó la noticia.

¿Qué nueva aberración se gestaba en las entrañas del Infierno?

-Márchate-. Ordenó con voz gélida.

Él se fue.

Pero había omitido decir un detalle, para que no ordenaran su ejecución por mentiroso, porque él mismo aun trataba de entenderlo: La energía que sintió, sin lugar a duda tenía esencia demoniaca, pero también angelical, aunque era difícil decir cual de las dos predominaba…

No, debía ser una equivocación.

Lo atribuyó a las noches sin dormir.

Culpó a la desesperación de saber que los demonios estaban ganando terreno en esa, su maldita Guerra eterna.

Y aunque nadie lo decía en voz alta, él pensaba que era porque les faltaba cierto ángel de mirada esmeralda.

Camino al exterior, golpeó una de las paredes. -Traidora-. Masculló con amargura. -Traidora-. Su puño quedó marcado en el muro. -Traidora-. Lo repetía intentando convencerse de que esa era la única verdad.

Porque en el fondo, la culpa quería devorarlo vivo, muy dentro de sí la verdadera verdad le decía cobarde constantemente, él lo había sentido, su instinto se lo dijo a gritos, que todo eso era una colosal mentira, que Kuga Natsuki era inocente.

Y no hizo nada.

No hizo nada para salvar la vida de quien salvó la suya.

-Traidora-. Repitió por ultima vez antes de regresar al campo de batalla.

* * *

Sellaron las puertas y ventanas con su energía, cerrando por completo el departamento, nada entraba ni salía hasta que culminaran todo. Una vez aisladas, movieron los muebles para hacer espacio en la sala de estar, y procedieron con lo acordado.

El silencio que se formó era absoluto.

Y el aire olía a sangre, a la dulce sangre de Shizuru, porque en el suelo había un círculo que encerraba a otro más pequeño, ambos dibujados con ella, y en el espacio formado entre los dos círculos, se extendía una serie de símbolos que parecían procedentes de una lengua muerta, olvidada desde antaño, sin embargo, sí que vivía, vivía para se pronunciada por bocas demoniacas.

-Jamás pensé que formaría parte de un pacto-.

Natsuki estaba en el centro.

-Y yo pensé que nunca volvería a hacer uno-.

Shizuru de pie frente a ella, en su forma original.

En medio de todo eso, era de esperar que la ángel estuviera inquieta, ser un ser celestial era razón suficiente para sentir que algo andaba mal, pero lo que le inquietó no fue el acto como tal, ni el ser una de las dos protagonistas, su inquietud fue el ver los símbolos trazados a su alrededor, y entenderlos.

Sus ojos no deberían ser capaces de ver a través de ellos, ni su mente de descifrarlos, pero lo hacía, estaban claros en su cabeza.

En su rostro apareció una triste sonrisa. -Yo no debería ser capaz de leerlos, ¿cierto?-. Se suponía que ella, un ángel que podía hablar todas las lenguas humanas, ni siquiera debería poder pronunciar esos símbolos, el idioma prohibido para los seres celestiales, prohibido por el Infierno.

-No-. Respondió con sinceridad. -Tu esencia demoniaca continúa creciendo-. La oji verde asintió, no podían hacer nada para frenarlo, al contrario, ambas estaban seguras de que cualquier cosa que hicieran terminaría acelerando lo que sea que le pasaba a Natsuki. -¿Comenzamos?-. Otro asentimiento. -Quítatela-.

Desabotonó su camisa, se la quitó y la arrojó fuera del círculo, quedándose solo con su pantalón, estaba descalza, sus pies debían estar haciendo contacto con la sangre de Shizuru, era cálida, sentía que envolvía su piel y que su cuerpo recordaba el elixir que le salvó cuando quedó incompleto.

-Natsuki Kuga…-. Esas fueron las únicas palabras dichas en el idioma de siempre, a partir de ahí, de la boca de Shizuru salieron esos extraños sonidos que debían ser inentendibles para Natsuki, pero no lo eran.

El sonido entró a sus oídos con suavidad e hizo estremecer su cuerpo como si le hubieran golpeado. Lo que escuchaba… era grotesco, tanto que a los demás ángeles, incluso a los más feroces, pudo haberles helado la sangre, pero no a ella, su cuerpo dejó de temblar cuando decidió aferrarse a la voz de su amada, ese ameno sonido que tornaba dulces las peores palabras.

Lo primero que sucedió, fue que las luces se apagaron, aunque hubieran intentado prenderlas, no habría funcionado, no hasta terminar lo iniciado. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, miró que su demonio comenzó a caminar lentamente a su alrededor.

Sintió que un aire muy antiguo, más antiguo que ellas, llenaba el lugar.

 _Ahí se preguntó, si todo eso eran tan repudiable, si en verdad era tan malo, ¿Por qué existía una manera de llevarlo a cabo? Una manera que nació cuando el mundo mismo nacía._

La habitación se volvió fría, incluso su gélida piel pudo sentirla, la muerta ventisca que quería congelar a los vivos; el único calor provenía de Shizuru.

 _Pensó ¿Quién dijo cuáles eran los tabús de sus mundos?_

Shizuru elevó el tono de voz.

 _¿Quién creó los límites?_

 _¿Dios, Lucifer, ambos, ninguno?_

En una contradicción viviente, su voz adquirió más amabilidad y crueldad a la vez, prometiendo que la vida y la muerte irían de la mano, negadas a soltarse, negadas a ceder ante la otra.

Por un corto momento, Shizuru guardó silencio, durante esa pausa, la oscuridad tembló ante la llegada de las llamas, todos los trazos del suelo se convirtieron en fuego, como si la sangre fuese una especie de combustible espontaneo, ardió toda, incluyendo aquella sobre la que estaba parada Natsuki.

Contempló el color con asombro.

La demonio dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Era el mismo fuego que vieron entre ellas, el fuego turquesa que hizo sus marcas en sus pechos.

Las llamas acariciaron su piel sin dañarla.

Vieron que el suelo se quemaba, que el humo sí existía, pero para ellas no eran llamas ni calientes ni frías, era un punto medio, el puente entre ambas.

Shizuru dio un paso, su pie también tocó el fuego, este le dio la bienvenida, sí, esas eran sus llamas. Entró al círculo, a apenas unos cm de Natsuki.

La ángel no temía, antes de empezar, Shizuru le explicó lo que iba a suceder, que lo que parecía ser una trampa no lo sería para ella, que todo estaría bien, por eso no dudó al mirar como su demonio con un sutil gesto le pidió su mano, tampoco tuvo dudas cuando al momento de extendérsela, le sostuvo delicadamente e hizo un corte en su palma, su sangre fluyó hasta acumularse, antes de seguir, la castaña buscó su mirada, los ojos carmín, en silencio, solicitaban su consentimiento aunque ya lo tenía desde el inicio, la entendía, si las cosas estuviesen siendo al revés haría lo mismo, asintió, con la tranquilidad de tener su permiso, Shizuru llevó la mano de su ángel hasta sus labios, y bebió su sangre.

Fue testigo de como los ojos de su demonio resplandecieron, le fascinó ver ese rojo sangre cobrando más vida, con aquella chispa enigmática tan suya. Irracionalmente, pese a que ya lo era y por lo tanto lucía como, adquirió un aire todavía más demoniaco e imponente.

En su momento, siglos atrás, muchos temblaron ante aquella imagen, incapaces de soportar su presencia, a Natsuki… le pareció hermosa, belleza pura, pensó que jamás iba a cansarse de contemplarla, y que quería ser la única con el privilegio de hacerlo.

Las llamas turquesa también se avivaron.

Aún no habían terminado.

La demonio, con su propia garra, hizo un corte en su mano derecha, y la acercó a Natsuki.

Al igual que su olor, la sangre de Shizuru sabía a verano, era dulce y cálida, y tenía un particular toque de lo que los humanos habrían denominado pecado.

En el segundo en el que terminó de beber, vivió una de las experiencias más trascendentales de su existencia.

No podía verse, no con los ojos físicos, tampoco escucharse, únicamente podía sentirse.

Fue una sensación extraña, poderosa y confortante a la vez.

Sintió como el alma de su demonio tocaba la suya, sintió que pudo haberla estrujado hasta el punto de hacerla desaparecer, que en un mero suspiro pudo acabar con su libertad, pero en lugar de eso, le acarició, con un tacto tan suave y cariñoso que costaba creer fuese real, le acarició por completo, lo que había sido, lo que era y lo que sería, todo unido en un solo toque, fue una silenciosa promesa de que todo estaría bien entre ellas.

Era indescriptible la fuerza, paz y amor que le llenaban por dentro en ese preciso instante, mientras sentía que la abrazaba y envolvía la esencia de su alma gemela.

Shizuru había cambiado esa parte del pacto por y para ella.

Sus sentidos volvieron a la sala de estar. Escuchó una vez más los extraños sonidos fluyendo de la boca de su demonio.

Y entonces las llamas que pisaba cambiaron, tomando la forma de serpientes que subieron por las piernas del ángel, les enrocaron hasta inmovilizarlas y continuaron subiendo, envolvieron su torso desnudo, después también sus brazos, las serpientes los jalaron hacia abajo, y sin soltarla, regresaron a las llamas del círculo, encadenándola a él.

No dolía, no quemaba, solo estaba inmovilizada.

El efecto del Elixir Infernal que bebió había llegado a su final, por eso su fuego quería ayudarla, quería hacer que soportara al otro fuego que aparecería pronto, porque aun faltaba la última parte del pacto, una que dolería pero en la que no debía moverse.

Sí, su fuego quería protegerla.

Otra cosa que Shizuru había cambiado por y para ella.

Su último invitado apareció, un círculo de fuego negro que rodeó al turquesa, este rugía, intentando entrar, ansioso de devorarlo todo.

El final se acercaba, Shizuru habló más alto.

En la parte baja del cuello de Natsuki hubo una chispa, esta pasó a ser una pequeña llama negra, una que a diferencia del fuego turquesa, sí quemaba, más que el fuego común, ardía con la fuerza y fiereza que vivían en las entrañas del Infierno.

No gritó, no haría sentir mal a su Shizuru, podía soportarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

El fuego usó su piel como lienzo, y trazó el primero de cinco pequeños símbolos.

Ahogó su dolor en su garganta y se dijo a sí misma que llorar estaba prohibido. Lo más profundo de su mente sacó a flote la verdad definitiva: Eso no era nada, nada comparado a cuando le arrancaron las alas.

Aunque eternos, fueron apenas unos minutos.

El fuego negro desapareció.

Y el fuego turquesa liberó su cuerpo, regresando por completo a los círculos.

Shizuru dijo las últimas palabras y dio por finalizado el pacto.

Quedaron a oscuras de nuevo, abrazó a su ángel. -Lo hiciste bien, mi Natsuki-. Acarició su espalda.

La oji verde dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de su demonio, no creyó que eso pudiera agotarla casi por completo. -Gracias por todo-.

Estaba hecho.

Todas las almas que Shizuru recolectara estarían bajo el nombre de Natsuki.

Los símbolos en su cuello llevarían la cuenta.

Los humanos y ángeles no podrían entenderlos, pero esos cinco símbolos eran números demoniacos, cinco ceros que irían en aumento conforme Shizuru hiciera su tarea, Natsuki también podría ayudar, si en algún momento era capaz de cruzar ese límite, aunque Shizuru gustosa pensaba hacerlo todo.

* * *

DÍAS DESPUÉS

Ni Shizuru ni Natsuki eran mujeres caseras, como consecuencia era muy común que su cocina quedara vacía sin darse cuenta. Con el ceño fruncido, la oji verde le echó un último vistazo al refrigerador, nada de nada, suspiró.

-Ara-. Ella hizo lo mismo con la alacena y el resto de la cocina, no encontró ni migajas. Escuchó los gruñidos del estómago de su ángel. -Lo siento-. Antes, cuando solo era ella junto con su soledad, acostumbraba a comer fuera todo el tiempo, cambiar una costumbre de siglos no sería tan sencillo.

Sirvió un poco de agua y la bebió de golpe, aunque sabía que no conseguiría engañar a su estómago. -No te disculpes, es mi culpa también-. Bebió más. -Más mía que tuya, creo-. Ella era la que comía más, en una cantidad que rozaba lo abrumador, ese detalle era relativamente reciente, supuso que su aumento de apetito era debido a los cambios en su cuerpo.

A momentos le daba la sensación de que estaba viviendo la pubertad por segunda vez, simplemente horrible.

La demonio hizo una lista mental de los locales que vio durante el tiempo que llevaban ahí. -Vi una nueva cafetería no muy lejos de aquí-. Sonrió de manera coqueta. -¿Te apetece una cita?-.

Le devolvió la sonrisa. -Voy por mi chaqueta-. Y corrió a la habitación.

Rio. -Creo que mi Natsuki tiene mucha hambre-. Era agradable ver otras de sus facetas.

Regresó a la sala con su chaqueta puesta, debajo vestía una playera deportiva de cuello alto, era casi una segunda piel que cumplía con la tarea de cubrir su marca, sus cicatrices y los números demoniacos en su cuello.

A Shizuru no le gustaba que Natsuki estuviese orillada a ocultar su cuerpo, pero era necesario, ella misma, antes de salir, tuvo que abrochar un par de botones más de su blusa para ocultar su propia marca. Hacerlas pasar como tatuajes comunes y corrientes nunca fue una opción, no mientras siguiesen alternando su color constantemente.

El cambio en su expresión no pasó desapercibido. -¿Ocurre algo Shizuru?-. Los ojos esmeralda podían tener una faceta muy tierna, no intencionalmente por supuesto.

-Nada que no tenga solución-. Encontraría la manera de resolverlo. -Vamos-. Abrazó el brazo de Natsuki y se fueron a comer.

* * *

Entraron a la cafetería viéndose como lo que eran, una pareja, no existía manera de disimularlo, la forma en la que entrelazaban sus brazos y sus manos también, esa sonrisa mutua, las miradas de amor, el aire entre ambas, todo apuntaba a la verdad. El hecho les ganó el evidente repudio de algunas personas, desde sus mesas, les lanzaron miradas de asco y desprecio.

-Ignóralos-. La castaña acarició su mano. -Solo ignóralos, concéntrate en mí-.

-Pero…-. Vio a una de esas mesas, usando su mejor mirada de "Sigue viéndome y te…"

-Créeme, hay más aceptación que hace dos siglos-. Contuvo una carcajada al notar que la mirada de su ángel asustó a los humanos.

Tomaron una mesa en una esquina, allá donde la iluminación les daba un toque misterioso que de ser correctamente interpretado, se traduciría como un "No molestes". El mesero, con actitud prudente gracias a que sí sabía leer el ambiente, tomó su orden y se marchó.

-Este me cae mejor-.

-¿Lo dices por qué este no me desnudó con la mirada?-. Su broma se ganó un gruñido. -Eres adorable-. Otro gruñido. -¿No vas a negarlo?-. Le divertían sus reacciones.

Se cruzó de brazos. -¿Tiene caso negártelo?-. Tenía bien presente quien de las dos ganaría una discusión, y desafortunadamente no sería ella.

-Ara, aprendes rápido-.

El mesero trajo su comida.

Los primeros minutos comieron en silencio. -Oye Natsuki-. Aprovechó que su mesa estaba apartada, hablando en un tono moderado ningún oído humano les escucharía. -He tenido curiosidad de algo-. Kuga pasó lo que masticaba y alzó la mirada en su dirección, mientras se llevaba otra papa frita a la boca. -Si yo como lo que soy, puedo ver sus pecados, ¿Tú que ves al mirarlos?-.

Antes de responder tomó un poco de agua. -Tú tienes que verlos a los ojos para saberlo, ¿verdad?-. La castaña asintió, ella agarró otra papa, el hambre le podía. -En mi caso no es necesario, basta con que vea a las personas, y en lugar de ver sus pecados, lo que puedo saber son sus responsabilidades y virtudes-.

-Eso no suena tan divertido-. Dio otro bocado a su comida.

-No lo es-. Miró hacia una mesa al otro lado de la cafetería, a una mujer en específico, tenía ojos lila. -Ejemplo, esa de ahí-. Activó su habilidad. -Huérfana, responsable de cuidar a su hermano menor. Posee un buen corazón, y bueno, una larga lista de virtudes, en resumen, es buena persona-.

Hubo una pizca de travesura en su sonrisa. -¿No existe algo así como confidencialidad ángel-humano?-.

Hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros. -En teoría sí-. Debía resguardar la integridad de las personas, sobre todo ante un demonio. -Pero te lo estoy contando a ti-.

-Soy afortunada-. Entre ellas, solían decirse los que se suponían eran los secretos de Cielo e Infierno, un pasatiempo que tarde o temprano podría salirles caro. -¿Para que sirve…-. No, los ángeles ya no usaban lo que se les dio para lo que fue creado. -¿Para que servía que supieran eso?-.

-Para…

Detuvieron su conversación tras escuchar que alguien se acercaba, por el sonido de sus pasos, la susodicha estaba enojada. -Ustedes-. Voltearon al mismo tiempo, era una de esas que les vio mal cuando entraron, Natsuki mantuvo una expresión neutral.

-¿Sí?-. Shizuru no se molestó en usar su usual sonrisa, tenía una idea bastante exacta de por donde iba la cosa.

-¿Acaso no les da vergüenza, par de enfermas?-. La oji verde hizo puños sus manos, sintió la mano de Shizuru sobre la suya, respiró profundo. -¡Este es un lugar público, para gente decente! No para enfermos mentales que…

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le hizo una seña a los meseros. -Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, así que dime, ¿Para que vienes a darla?-.

Los colores se le subieron a la señora por el coraje que le carcomía. -Alguien tiene que decirles que lo que hacen es aborrecible-. Mantenía una mano en la cintura, mientras con la otra les apuntaba de forma acusatoria. -Sus acciones son repudiables y…

La demonio rio a carcajada limpia. -¿Quieres motivos para quejarte? Bien, te los daré-. Sin soltar la mano de Natsuki, usó la libre para tomarle del cuello de su chaqueta y jalarla hacia sí, el beso que le dio fue uno que derrochaba pasión, de esos que compartían en la intimidad de su habitación, un gemido se ahogó entre sus labios, al finalizar sonrió complacida. -Exquisito-.

-¡MALDITAS ENFERMAS!-. Levantó la mano para abofetear a Shizuru.

Natsuki cerró el puño, la tiraría al piso de un solo golpe antes de que tocara lo que era suyo.

Pero los meseros llegaron a tiempo para que el conflicto se resolviera entre humanos.

Intentaron tranquilizar a la señora, pero esta no entendía de razones. -¡Suéltenme!-. Por lo que estuvieron obligados a contenerla. -¡Esas cosas son el problema!-. Señaló al par en la mesa, que a diferencia suya, si se comportaba de manera civilizada. -¡PECADORAS!-. Shizuru evitó reírse de la ironía. -¡PECADORAS!-. Tuvieron que llevársela a base de fuerza, porque insistía en intentar golpear a la castaña.

-Lo siento mucho señoritas-. El pobre mesero no sabía como mantenerles la mirada, la pena quería comérselo vivo. -Disculpen, nosotros…-. En el fondo se escuchaba como los de seguridad trataban con el escandalo montado por la señora.

-Está bien, la ignorancia de esa mujer no es culpa suya-. Dejó el dinero de la cuenta, más una propina, sobre la mesa. -Su té estaba delicioso-.

Caminaron a la salida con la cabeza en alto, ignorando los murmullos. -Preguntaste para que servía-. Natsuki al fin dejó de morderse la lengua tras el mal trago. -Para esto, para recordar porque debíamos ayudarlos, aunque fuesen una basura como esa-.

El don de los demonios era para encontrar malicia incluso en la mejor persona, para poder torcerlos, darles donde más les dolía y hacerlos sufrir en base a su propia existencia.

El don de los ángeles era para ver la gota de luz habitante en un océano de oscuridad, para sacar a flote lo bueno que pudiesen tener.

Pero ya no importaba, no más, si Natsuki hubiese podido deshacerse de él, lo habría hecho sin dudar.

Estando a un par de metros lejos de la cafetería, Shizuru no quiso contener más lo que pensaba. -Ara, no sabía que podía ponerte así con un solo beso-. Alzó una ceja de modo sugestivo, junto con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No sé de que hablas-. Aun no se acostumbraba a que su cuerpo reaccionara y…

-Cariño, puedo oler lo que hay entre tus piernas-. Disimuladamente, pasó su mano por ahí.

-Shizuru…

-Salimos de la cafetería antes del postre-. Abrazó su cintura. -En casa podríamos arreglarlo-. Le guiñó. -Al menos que ya no sea tu sabor preferido-. Rio porque su ángel hizo que apuraran el paso. -Lo supuse-.

Mientras caminaban, le vino a la mente que su demonio no había escatimado con la propina, también pensó en el día que salieron a comprar ropa, ella le dijo que llevara todo lo que quisiera, así fuera a ponérselo una sola vez, que si le gustaba podía comprárselo, confió en la palabra de su novia, y cuando llegó el momento de pagar, la expresión de las cajeras habló por ellas, no terminaban de asimilar que ante tal gasto, Shizuru mantuviese una sonrisa mientras pagaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Recordó otros momentos, pero pensara en el que pensara, su demonio jamás pareció preocuparse por el asunto del dinero.

-Shizuru, esas tarjetas que usas…

-Ara, ¿Mi Natsuki quiere una?-.

-¿Eh? No-. Después de todo, su vida siempre fue austera, en el Cielo rechazó la mayoría de los lujos que le ofrecieron. Uno de los pocos que se permitió fue una armadura de calidad, y eso solo para mantenerse viva. No creía que en la Tierra pudiese querer mucho más, no creía que necesitara uno de esos pedazos de plástico que su demonio usaba para solventar su existencia. -Aunque bueno, ahora que lo pienso, soy una mantenida-. Frunció el ceño. -Tal vez debería buscar un…

-No le veo caso a que trabajes para un nefasto humano cuando puedo mantenernos a ambas-. Para ella no era ninguna carga. -Con gusto te daré lo que necesites y quieras-.

-¿De verdad no te molesta?-. Alzó una ceja.

-Para nada, mi dinero es tu dinero, Natsuki-. Puso una mano en su mentón. -Ara, creo que si te daré una tarjeta-. Sonrió, estaba decidido. -Y no aceptaré un no-.

-Está bien-. Sino era necesario trabajar, lo mejor era mantenerse apartadas de la atención pública, ambas lo sabían. -Pero Shiz… ¿De donde sacas tanto dinero?-.

-¿Quieres la mentira humana o la verdad demoniaca?-.

-La verdad-.

-Algunas herencias robadas, estafas millonarias, valores de bolsa manipulados, sino mal recuerdo creo que alteré la lotería dos o tres veces-. Lo admitió como si nada.

Un delito de proporciones épicas. -Tal vez debí imaginarlo-. Que para un demonio hábil, que había habitado la Tierra 500 años, y podía presumir de una inteligencia privilegiada, era realmente fácil de llevar a cabo.

-Cuando no te atan los valores ni principios, todo es mucho más fácil y divertido, cariño-.

¿Podría ella deshacerse de los suyos?

De los que le quedaban…

No le dio mayor importancia al pensamiento, porque cuando llegaron a casa, su cama les esperaba, aunque empezaron apenas cerraron la puerta del departamento.

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Sería ese día.

Por fin le darían comienzo.

Estaban en la entrada de un centro comercial lejano a su departamento, Kuga miró el cielo, el día se hizo de noche mientras estuvieron haciendo tiempo en el cine, esperando a solo la demonio sabía que cosa.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Natsuki observó de reojo como Shizuru miraba a la gente pasar, no le ponía un interés particular a ninguno, como sino planease matar a alguno antes de irse a dormir, la ángel pasó saliva, los ojos carmín parecían tan tranquilos, tan… inocentes, pero aunque los amaba sabía que esos ojos en realidad eran maliciosos y mortíferos.

Ahí, sentadas en una banca, nadie tuvo la menor sospecha de ellas.

Un niño les saludó, Natsuki se encontró deseando que no fuera él, la castaña le regaló una cálida sonrisa al pequeño, no, no sería él.

-Relájate-. No volteó a mirarle, seguía contemplando a las personas, buscaba, analizaba, no daría pasos en falso. -No eres tú quien debe temer, mi Natsuki-.

-Lo siento-. Bajó la cabeza. Insistió tanto en estar presente y…

-Todo será más fácil después de las primeras veces, lo prometo-.

Alguien se acercó desde atrás. -Vaya, llevó un rato viéndote y me preguntaba-. La oji verde volteó sin ganas de hacerlo, era un chico que no tenía mucho de haber salido de la adolescencia, poseía una expresión arrogante y ropa cara, lo que le faltaba, un niño consentido puso sus ojos en ella. -¿En qué momento has caído del cielo, preciosa?-. Su mirada cambió para mal, y la expresión de su rostro fue tan fría, que parecía tallada en hielo.

Era una pésima manera para intentar ligar, sí, pero el problema, lo que en verdad le molestó, fue que usara esa frase, esa maldita parte, "Has caído del cielo". Le dio justo en la fibra sensible, una peligrosa hebra, que en lugar de entristecerle, despertaba la ira y rencor habitante en su sangre.

Para su sorpresa, deseó que Shizuru lo escogiera, al comprender su pensamiento, se repudió por pensarlo. No, no, no, no debía tomar decisiones tan importantes basada en impulsos, hacer eso era… un rasgo demoniaco.

La frase no solo hizo eco en su cabeza, en la de Shizuru también. -Chico-. El silencio de su ángel dejó las cartas sobre la mesa. -Deja en paz a mi novia-.

Molesto, él miró en su dirección, dispuesto a decir una sarta de idioteces, los ojos carmín lo recibieron de la peor manera: Viendo a través de él. Un escalofrío dominó su cuerpo, y en un instante, pasó de estar enojado a tener ganas de llorar. -Esta mujer es mía-. Una pequeña chispa de las llamas del Infierno. -Lárgate-. Tembloroso, se fue por donde llegó. -¿Estás bien, mi Natsuki?-.

-Sí-. Solo tenía que asimilar que le gustó que ese chico estuviese aterrado. -Estoy bien-.

Continuaron viendo el ir y venir de la multitud durante alrededor de 15 minutos, hasta que la brisa nocturna cambió de dirección, y la demonio olió algo que la ángel no. -Listo-. Tranquilamente se puso de pie y echó a andar, sabiendo que la oji verde le seguiría sin objeciones.

El recorrido fue corto.

Pararon en frente de un callejón pequeño y estrecho, que era la entrada a una serie de callejones entrelazados entre sí como un laberinto miniatura. Antes de entrar, Kuga dio una última mirada a su alrededor, no, nadie les seguía, por lo tanto… ¿A quién estaban siguiendo?

No había farolas, sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad. El lugar era inquietantemente familiar, pese a que jamás había estado ahí, le recordaba al callejón en el que Shizuru mató al primer humano por ella, solo por ver lo que no debía.

Doblaron en tres esquinas.

Y lo escuchó.

El llanto y gritos desesperados de una mujer. Con una seña la castaña le indicó que no dijese nada. Rodearon una última esquina. El aire apestaba a miedo, mesclado con adrenalina y un fuerte hedor de lujuria que resultaba enfermizo.

Antes de verlo ya lo imaginaba, con la diferencia de que en su imaginación era peor, porque en la realidad apenas comenzaba.

El victimario apenas le había arrancado la blusa a su víctima.

Los ojos esmeralda miraron la escena, era tan, tan fácil intervenir y detenerla, pero su cuerpo no dio señas de moverse, Shizuru no estaba ahí para eso, lo que significaba que ella tampoco.

Miró como el puño del hombre impactó en aquel delicado rostro, tensó la mandíbula, además de violador era un sádico, una bestia completa.

Sin inmutarse por lo que presenciaba, la demonio susurró en su oído. -Es tu última oportunidad para hacer lo "correcto", mi ángel-.

Los gritos de la mujer querían sacar a relucir la luz que quedaba en su interior.

Pero no.

Ya había ayudado a los humanos por última vez en el accidente del avión.

Era tiempo de darles la espalda.

-Hazlo-.

Todos, excepto Shizuru, podían irse al infierno.

-Perfecto-.

La demonio entró a escena, llegó cual daga, veloz y sigilosa, tomó al hombre y lo alzó por sobre su cabeza para golpearlo contra el suelo, al segundo del impacto algo crujió, él gritó, ella con un solo puñetazo le robó la consciencia.

Su presencia, más lo que hizo, descolocaron por completo a la chica, sin embargo, aun entre temblores y lágrimas. -Gra… gracias-. No miró con desconfianza a la castaña.

Un grabe error.

El peor.

-Oh chica, no me agradezcas-. De a poco liberó su esencia, para que esta le llegara, que se metiera debajo de su piel, que llegara hasta sus huesos, hasta su más profundo ser, y le hiciera estremecer. -Porque desearas que no hubiera aparecido-. Mostró una sonrisa que era encantadora y perturbadora a la vez.

Mientras sonreía, sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos.

Y en un segundo, estaba en su forma demoniaca.

La humana dio otro grito, más fuerte que los que dio cuando estuvo a punto de ser violada, uno que casi le desgarró la garganta.

Riendo, Shizuru cogió su mentón, le rozó con una de sus garras, la sangre goteó. -No lo tomes personal-. Olió el miedo que emanaba su víctima, miedo en estado puro, lo que buscaba.

-Por… por.. fav… favor-.

-Las suplicas no sirven en este mundo-. Rodeó su cuello y le levantó, sin llegar a estrangularla. -La piedad y compasión no existen-. Vio de reojo a su ángel. -Ni siquiera para los seres más puros-.

Natsuki lo entendió cuando Shizuru dijo "Es tu última oportunidad para hacer lo correcto, mi ángel".

Estaban ahí para robarle la víctima a otro victimario. Para cambiar su destino por otro menos piadoso.

-Ten… tengo… un… hijo…-. Sus lágrimas abundaban a la par que su miedo.

La ángel no quiso usar su don para verificar sus palabras, de todos modos, podía sentir en su temor que era cierto.

Sonrió maliciosamente. -Entonces-. Sabía que podía hacerle sentir todavía más miedo, y lo disfrutaba. -Agradece que fuiste tú y no él-.

Apareció su naginata.

-Buen viaje a la nada-.

La encajó en su pecho.

La energía demoniaca con la cual estaba hecha la hoja creo un puente, a través de él extrajo lo que quería, una luz celeste salió del cuerpo sin vida y subió por su naginata hasta su mano, le pasó entre sus garras, aunque era luz, era fría y pesaba, tal vez era el peso de la vida, pero eso no le importaba mientras le fuera útil, cerró su mano y la luz se extinguió.

Natsuki continuó viendo el acto en silencio, todavía no terminaba.

-El siguiente-. La demonio hizo que el hombre recuperara la consciencia. Era verdad que la víctima planeada ya había sido tomada, pero… no iba a desperdiciar otra alma que estaba al alcance de su mano. -Veo que te divertiste mucho, ¿no?-. Su lista de pecados era muy extensa, abarcaba la mayoría de lo imaginable. -Creo que nadie te extrañara-.

Repitió el proceso.

Era claro que no eran ningún tipo de justicia, ni tampoco de venganza.

Solo eran dos seres tomando del mundo lo que necesitaban.

Al finalizar, Shizuru regresó a su apariencia humana. -¿Estás bien?-. Acarició el rostro de su ángel, con la misma mano con la cual condenó a esas personas.

Condenar era la palabra, porque al robar su energía vital, no habría otra vida después de esa, no habría otro plano existencial ni nada similar, únicamente vacío e inexistencia, los condenaba a desaparecer por completo.

Consciente de ese hecho, Natsuki sostuvo la mano de su demonio y besó su dorso. -Sí-. Besó su comisura. -Estoy bien gracias a ti-. Besó sus labios.

Había sentido un leve ardor en su cuello, uno muy pequeño, señal de que los números demoniacos cambiaron de forma.

-Vamos a casa-.

Y así mismo, sintió como su propia esencia seguía cambiando.


	7. Capítulo 7

Sé que tardé en actualizar, pero créanme, tuve una ola gigantesca de mala suerte que fue impidiéndome escribir, primero me dio una contracción muscular en la espalda y el cuello, no podía ni moverme, terminé con un collarín y muchos medicamentos durante semanas, cuando por fin me sané de eso, me dio una infección bestial en los oídos, el dolor ni siquiera me dejaba dormir y eso empeoró mi insomnio, así que imagínense intentar escribir así, vaya salí de eso, y tuvieron que sacarme de emergencia una de mis muelas del juicio, como si mi salud no fuese suficiente impedimento... mi laptop se descompusó, andaba prácticamente llorando porque ahí tenía los avances de esta historia y de otras dos que estoy trabajando (por fortuna pude recuperar todos mis archivos), y para terminar, hace unos días me sacaron otras dos muelas del juicio. Por todo esto queridos lectores, tardé siglos en actualizar.

* * *

 **ÁNGEL INFERNAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Pasaron casi tres años.

1035 días en los que sucedieron muchas cosas.

Tiempo en el cual Kuga Natsuki cambió, porque fue inevitable y necesario.

La metamorfosis de su cuerpo fue de la mano con la revolución en su cabeza, hubo momentos en los que sintió que terminaría rota por ese tira y afloja que ocurría dentro de ella, su versión del pasado, todo lo que fue, contra su nueva yo, lo que podría llegar a ser. No eran dos voces las que discutían por el control, no, era una sola, que cambiaba de parecer de la noche a la mañana. Sencillamente, era demasiada presión sobre ella, a primera vista parecía que su voluntad flaqueaba por débil, cuando era todo lo contrario, esos cambios de parecer tan bruscos y extremistas, surgían del hecho de que se negaba a entregarse por completo, su dolor nacía de su resistencia.

Era enloquecedor.

En repetidas ocasiones pensó que la locura arrasaría con ella, que perdería la razón e iba a convertirse en un ser puramente caótico, ni ángel ni demonio, solo una bestia.

Fue muy difícil

Para las dos.

Los ojos carmín contemplaban su sufrimiento con una pena que igualaba a la suya, era como si lo estuviese viviendo en carne propia, podía palpar su agonía, respirar su desesperación y sentir como le tentaba la locura.

Natsuki quería seguir siendo ella, pero temía dejar de serlo al caer en los brazos de esa otra versión de su persona, la esencia que le susurraba cosas prohibidas.

¿Había estado ahí siempre?

¿O había nacido cuando su sangre recibió la de Shizuru?

No existía forma de saberlo.

Sin embargo… era aterrador.

Tenía miedo de sí misma.

Pero Shizuru estaba ahí, con ella, siempre a su lado. Su demonio le enseñó a entender esa otra parte suya. Le repitió todos los días, sin excepción "Si puedes amarme a mí, siendo lo que soy, haciendo lo que hago, puedes amarte a ti misma, mi ángel." Pudo enseñarle a aceptarse y disfrutar de lo que era.

Shizuru consiguió que Natsuki estuviera cómoda consigo misma, pese a que el resto del mundo no lo estuviera.

* * *

Corría.

-Ahí está de nuevo-.

Su ropa estaba completamente empapada de sudor.

-¿Cuánto lleva?-.

Sentía que goteaba por su espalda, brazos y cuello.

-Contando solo el tiempo que la hemos visto, casi dos horas, pero por como es Kruger, seguramente lleva más-.

Con el dorso de la mano limpió el sudor que iba a caerle en los ojos.

-No hace pausas, no disminuye el paso, siempre está corriendo, es como una máquina-.

Era consciente de que estaban hablando de ella, pero tenía sus audífonos puestos, con la música al máximo volumen, le fastidiaba escuchar murmullos que con su oído no lo eran, todavía más si eran a costa suya.

-Llega aquí antes que todos, y lo único que hace es correr-.

Sabía que ese grupo de hombres le observaba desde la otra punta del gimnasio.

-Rayos, nunca hace otra cosa, y mírala-. Su ropa deportiva remarcaba su figura. -¿Qué hace para tener esos músculos?-. Y hacía evidente que no tenía un solo gramo de grasa en su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso es tu envidia hablando?-.

-¿Envidia? Claro que no-.

Finalmente se detuvo, no jadeaba, ni se veía que le costara respirar, tampoco parecía cansada. Tranquila, tomó su sudadera para ponérsela y bajó de la caminadora.

-Admitámoslo, tiene un cuerpo que parece envidiable-. Hizo un encogimiento de hombros. -Pero jamás lo muestra, ¿por qué?-.

A la hora de hacer ejercicio, siempre usaba playeras que cubrían por completo su torso, brazos y cuello, a veces ni siquiera se quitaba la sudadera, aunque el clima no fuese favorable para usarla.

Otro asintió. -Venga, Kruger no es una mujer tímida, ni conservadora-. Era fácil darse cuenta de eso pese a que ella rara vez les dirigía la palabra. -Entonces, ¿Qué hay bajo la ropa? Creo que la respuesta es sencilla-. La vieron caminar hacia la salida. -Un cuerpo divino, pero lleno de horrendas cicatrices-.

El más joven rio por la teoría. -Es absurdo, una chica de su edad no podría tener cicatrices tan feas-. Movió la mano en un gesto que restaba importancia. -Ni tampoco tantas como para llenarle el cuerpo, ¿Oh sí?-. Sonrió. -Seguramente solo es su estilo-.

Uno de ellos, el que había permanecido callado, el más perspicaz, le contestó. -Yo no estaría tan seguro-. Las pocas veces que Kruger pasó cerca de él, los vio, esos pequeños y casi imperceptibles relieves que estaban repartidos por su cuerpo. -Y saben-.

Solo él vio que antes de irse, desde la puerta, los ojos esmeralda les vieron con un algo escalofriante.

Una silenciosa advertencia.

-Tengo la sensación de que deberían dejar de hablar a sus espaldas-.

Cuando salió del gimnasio se dirigió al ascensor, seguían sin gustarle los espacios cerrados, pero las escaleras estaban temporalmente cerradas por una remodelación, entró y presionó el botón del veinteavo piso, el último del edificio en el que llevaban viviendo los últimos tres meses.

Abrió la puerta solo girando la perilla, en ese lugar nadie era lo suficientemente idiota para intentar entrar a su departamento, y de serlo entraría directo a la boca del lobo.

Dejó sus audífonos junto con su celular en la mesita de la entrada, y pasó de largo a su habitación mientras desataba su cabello.

La frialdad de su rostro desapareció al ver que su novia seguía durmiendo, sonrió, Shizuru estaba en su forma demoniaca, el tamaño de la cama permitía que extendiera su cola y sus alas libremente. -Ya volví Shizuru-. Subió a la cama para darle un beso. -Buenos días-. La castaña no abrió los ojos, pero sus labios dejaron claro que ya no dormía.

De mejor humor, caminó al cuarto de baño de su habitación.

En la ducha, sintió que la abrazaban desde atrás. -¿Qué tal el ejercicio matutino?-. Shizuru recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

-A veces siento ganas de partirles la cara a esos chicos-. Gruñó.

-Ara, entonces hazlo-. Rio al imaginarlo.

Le vio de reojo. -No me tientes-. Ese "Partirles la cara", sería una expresión muy literal si usaba su fuerza.

-Pensé que hacer ejercicio te desestresaba-.

-Me ayuda a mantener la mente despejada-.

Allá en el Cielo, lo hacía practicando maniobras aéreas, en la Tierra tuvo que conformarse con correr, correr hasta que su cuerpo sentía una pequeña fracción de la adrenalina, liberación y satisfacción que le producía volar.

Con cariño, Shizuru removió el cabello de Natsuki, haciendo visible la parte trasera de su cuello, esa donde estaban los números demoniacos, con su dedo los delineó uno a uno.

-Siento la demora-. Ese tono de culpa…

Algo se estrujó dentro del pecho de Kuga. -Han sido menos de tres años Shizuru-. ¿Qué era eso? Comparado con la idea original de que la espera sería eterna, porque no habría nada que esperar.

-Pero...

-Son un suspiro para seres tan longevos como nosotras-.

Por un único segundo, el cuerpo de la castaña se mantuvo tenso, luego dejó ir la tensión. Le insistió tanto a Natsuki con eso de que no se martirizara, que habría sido estúpido caer en esa vaga sensación de culpa. Su expresión pudo relajarse. -Ara… ¿Acabas de decirnos viejas?-. Estando con la oji verde, su sonrisa nunca tardaba mucho en aparecer.

Y aunque no estaban cara a cara. -Tal vez-. Como si fuesen un espejo, ella también sonrió.

-Creo que puedo conseguirlo en un año y medio más-. Quería preservar esa sonrisa. -No-. Y saber que ella era el motivo. -Un año-.

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites Shizuru-. Sintió como besaban su cuello, sin erotismo, solo con cariño.

-Un año más mi ángel, y te daré nuevas alas-.

Le creía.

Después de todo, en menos de tres años su demonio había recolectado 4317 almas.

-Date la vuelta cariño-. Como no deshicieron el abrazo, en el momento en el cual volteó, sus pechos quedaron juntos, ambas sintieron el corazón de la otra, sus latidos iban al mismo ritmo. -Vamos por otro intento-. Dejaron de abrazarse.

La mano de Shizuru resplandeció en tonos rojizos, su esencia concentrada en la punta de sus dedos, en el instante que la luz fue más brillante, tocó el pecho de Natsuki, justo en el centro de su marca, su esencia produjo ondas luminosas que se extendieron por la piel de la otra, las llamas plateadas y doradas de la marca emitieron un destello que fue devorado por la esencia de la demonio, al siguiente segundo, en apariencia, no había nada en el pecho de Natsuki.

-Veamos cuanto dura esta vez-.

Pero la marca seguía ahí, grabada en su cuerpo, y si algo la encendía, si una de las dos estaba en peligro, ardería con la intensidad suficiente para romper el sello hecho con su esencia.

-Mi turno-.

Kuga hizo lo mismo por su demonio.

* * *

La oji verde aventó su ropa sobre la cama. Mientras estaba arreglándose frente al espejo, su reflejo le mostró lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, arqueó una ceja, sabía que la otra sabía que era observada, y que lo hacía de manera intencional. -Últimamente te gusta usar mis cosas-. Tras tomarla de la cama, Shizuru se colocó su chaqueta. -Y sé que ese estilo no es algo que te vuelva loca-. Cayó en cuenta de como podría mal interpretarse lo que dijo. -Sé que tú sabes que no me molesta-. Prefirió adelantarse a la broma que Shizuru le haría.

Quiso reír, ya no era tan fácil lograr que su Natsuki cayese en sus bromas. -¿Y si no te molesta, cuál es el problema?-. Subió la cremallera de la chaqueta, no planeaba devolvérsela.

-Ninguno-. Abrió la puerta del armario. -Solo no entiendo porque lo haces-. Sin fijarse en cual, cogió una de sus muchas chaquetas. -Específicamente, con esa-. Su preferida era la que traía puesta su novia.

-Me gusta tener tu aroma conmigo, y como esta es la que más usas…

Negó con la cabeza mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa. -Shizuru… hace una semana que no me dejas ponérmela porque tú la usas-.

-Ara, el tiempo pasa volando-.

-Es mi favorita-.

-Y eso la hace mi favorita también-.

-Como quieras-. En el fondo le gustaba que la usara.

Abandonaron su habitación y el departamento.

* * *

 **ESA NOCHE**

Con un solo golpe le partió en dos la mandíbula y lo arrojó al suelo, difícilmente recobraría pronto la consciencia, pero tuvo suerte, era humano y ella no mataba humanos, por más idiotas que fuesen.

Alzó la cabeza en señal dominante. -¿Alguien más?-. Pasó la mirada de un lado a otro, los presentes prefirieron no mirarla a los ojos, no estaban locos para hacer eso cuando era obvio que estaba molesta.

Ese día su humor no había sido el mejor, pese a eso, contuvo sus malos impulsos, hasta que ese imbécil creyó que era buena idea "coquetearle" a su chica estando ella cerca. La territorialidad y posesividad de los demonios a veces palpitaba con más fuerza en su sangre, haciéndole imposible el pasar por alto que pusieran los ojos en quien le pertenecía, solo ella tenía derecho de mirar de aquella manera a Shizuru.

Miró al chico en el piso, nadie iba a ayudarlo, la gente ahí no brillaba por su empatía, gruñó, todos eran la misma escoria.

Sin miramientos, regresó a su asiento en la barra, el barman le entregó un trago. -Va por la casa-. Los que le conocían y tenían un poco de cerebro no querían problemas con ella.

Meneó el vaso con su mano derecha, era su séptimo trago, las bebidas humanas, por más fuertes que presumieran ser, a duras penas conseguían, de vez en cuando, provocarle un leve cosquilleo en la garganta, pero le agradaba el sabor del whisky y el vodka.

Dejó caer su mano izquierda sobre la barra, un segundo después, sobre la suya estaba esa que le entibiaba. -Fuiste buena con él-. Su tono poseía un toque de burla e ironía.

Como de costumbre, conversaban en voz baja. -Le rompí la cara-. Pidió otro trago.

-Exacto, solo una fractura, limpia por cierto-. Su chica le robó el trago, tras beberlo, le guiñó el ojo. -Beso indirecto-. Rio para sí.

-Como si necesitaras uno indirecto, Shizuru-. Negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes culparme por preferir el vaso que tus labios tocaron-. Se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. -Volviendo al punto. Te controlas bastante bien, aun estando enojada-.

-No cuenta si lo hago inconscientemente-.

En contraste con la fría expresión del ángel, ella sonreía bastante seguido, la mitad de las veces seductoramente, y la otra mitad, como si estuviese a punto de cometer una travesura, usó la segunda. -Entonces ve y acabalo, chica mala-. Acarició su mano, sabiendo que no iría a ninguna parte.

-¿Acaso eres ese demonio en mi hombro, queriendo tentarme?-.

-Mi ángel, a veces la mejor manera de superar la tentación, es caer en ella-.

-¿Sabiduría infernal?-.

-No, la sabiduría de tu novia-. Besó su mejilla.

Mientras conversaban, ambas tenían un oído puesto en el fondo, estaban ahí para enterarse de cosas que solo pasaban entre malas lenguas. En antaño, un lugar como ese habría sido una fabrica de angustia para Natsuki, era una madriguera de pecadores sin virtud alguna, la escoria de la escoria, quizá menos que eso. En ese momento a la par que pedían otro trago, estaban escuchando la información de una cuenta bancaria extranjera, Shizuru tomó nota mental de eso, también oyeron que alguien planeaba un secuestro, y el relato de un violador que presumía su última experiencia, entre otros pecados de calibres similares.

Muchas de las cosas que oía, a la demonio le causaban gracia. -¿Y que dice mi ángel de todo esto?-. Jugueteó con los dedos de su pareja, le encantaba el frío de su piel.

A Natsuki no le causaba gracia, pero tampoco despertaba en ella esa preocupación sentida en su antigua vida. -Digo que esa patética basura no es mi problema-. Le regaló una fría sonrisa. -¿Dudabas de que dudara?-.

-A veces las viejas costumbres salen a flote, cariño-. Y ella cuidaba que dichas costumbres no volviesen un infierno la cabeza de su ángel.

Siguieron escuchando, hasta que fue el propio barman, a escasos metros de ellas, quien dijo lo que les interesaba.

-Que sí hombre, alguien aquí ha terminado de perder la cabeza, muchos en este sitio tienen las manos manchadas, pero demonios, ahora mismo alguien está bañándose en sangre-. Omitieron las demás charlas y se enfocaron en esa. -El número de desaparecidos y muertos se disparó casi de manera absurda-. Kuga casi sintió arder la marca en su cuello, como si la vida se riera de lo que oía. -¿Quién crees que sea?-. Los hombres, disimuladamente, pasaron la vista por el bar.

Ambas pensaron en las almas recolectadas durante las semanas más recientes, era cierto que habían aumentado el número de víctimas útilmente.

Shizuru sonrió con malicia, al pensar en que el barman no pensaba que las dos sentadas frente a él, estaban completamente bañadas en sangre.

-Sea quien sea, debe controlarse un poco, o la policía será un verdadero dolor de cabeza para todos nosotros-.

Unos minutos después habían oído suficiente.

Dejaron dinero sobre la barra y salieron de ahí, esas almas no iban a recolectarse solas, además, tenían que planear como resolver un pequeño conflicto de intereses con alguien.

* * *

 **DÍAS DESPUÉS**

A aquellas horas de la noche, un hombre creyó que su labor en el confesionario estaba por terminar, no faltaba mucho para cerrar las puertas de la iglesia, paciente, esperó unos minutos, pero no escuchó que alguien entrara, se puso de pie.

-Bendígame Padre…

Dubitativo, retomó su asiento.

-Porque he pecado-.

Hubo algo en esa voz que no le gustó.

Iba a contestarle.

No le dieron la oportunidad.

-He cometido actos impuros a montones-. Las palabras fueron dichas a la ligera. -Mentido y robado sin detenerme-. El tono que usaba no tenía una sola pizca de arrepentimiento, al contrario, era como si algo le causase mucha gracia. -Y también…-. Él escuchó como algo arañaba la madera. -Asesinado por placer-. Ella soltó una carcajada que hizo eco, resonando en toda la iglesia, era una risa maliciosa.

Abrió el confesionario con un golpe, pero no vio a la mujer donde debía de estar, ni en ninguna otra parte. El desconcierto que sintió al inicio le abrió paso a un profundo malestar que le revolvió el estómago, no entendía porque estaba… asustado, no tenía sentido, no era natural. Dio vueltas en un vano intento de encontrarla, no vio a nadie, estaba solo, o eso pensó, en ningún momento consideró mirar al techo, desde donde unos ojos carmín llenos de diversión le asechaban.

Maldijo entre dientes, esa tenía que ser una mala jugada de su mente, sí, un producto de su imaginación y paranoia, porque ahí no había nada ni nadie capaz de aterrarle. Estuvo repitiéndoselo a sí mismo mientras cerraba las puertas de la iglesia. -Estoy solo-. Suspiró aliviado, pero al darse la vuelta, en una de las bancas vio a una mujer que le veía.

Ella vestía una chaqueta negra, jeans del mismo color y botas de motociclista que estaban llenas de lodo seco, en el cuello llevaba atado un pañuelo negro. Mientras lo observaba fijamente, mantenía las piernas cruzadas, los brazos sobre el respaldo de la banca y entre sus labios tenía un…

Él supo al instante que no era la misma, no. -Hija mía-. No quiso acercarse a ella. -No debe fumarse en la casa del señor-.

Ella le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo, expulsó el humo en su dirección. -Y se supone que nosotros no somos bienvenidos, pero aquí estamos, Padre-.

Así como en la voz de antes, en esos ojos verdes había algo que le desagradaba. -No sé de que hablas, hija-. Pero intentó mantener la compostura.

Inconformé con la respuesta, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas. -Dime-. Dejó caer la colilla al piso. -¿Es divertido jugar a llevar puesta una sotana?-.

-Tú…

-¿Yo, qué?-.

Él no quería que ella se pusiera de pie.

-Repito, no sé de que hablas-. Sin querer hacerlo, dio unos pocos pasos en su dirección. -Creo que algo te perturba, pero en la casa de nuestro señor encontraras paz-.

Asintiendo, sacó otro cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. -Entiendo-. Ya tenía su encendedor en la mano. -Seguirás fingiendo-. Puso el cigarro entre sus labios y lo encendió. -Tú sí que estás enfermo-.

-Si has venido hasta aquí, quiere decir que estás en busca de luz, hija-. Mantenía un tono bajo y sereno.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. -Ya corta ese cuento-. Y gruñó. -Me irritas-.

-Entonces, ¿Si no es por paz, a que has venido?-.

Otra calada, el humo llenó sus pulmones y lo exhaló con una calma que no concordaba con sus siguientes palabras. -¿Ah? Creí que era explicito-. Enderezó su cuerpo, y de a poco… -He venido por tu cabeza-. Liberó parte de su aura.

La presión ejercida en el ambiente lo golpeó con guantes de acero. Un ligero temblor tuvo la intención de apoderarse de sus rodillas, lo controló, no mostraría el impacto que tuvieron en él con esa simple acción.

-¿Por qué?-. Metió la mano a su bolsillo.

-Porque tu trabajo interfiere con el mío-.

-¿Qué trabajo puedes tener, que choca contra el de un simple Padre?-.

-Sé que sabes que tu teatro no servirá conmigo-.

Su expresión serena cambió a una poco amigable. -Yo llegué primero a este territorio-. Tomó el frasco que tenía en el bolsillo, era un arma de doble filo, pero no pasaría nada mientras no tocara su contenido con las manos desnudas.

-Pero yo soy mejor-. Ella se levantó. -No lo tomes personal, es la ley del más fuerte-.

Rápido, sacó el frasco, lo destapó y le arrojó el contenido a la oji verde, sabiendo lo que era, ella dejó que le cayera encima. -Mal jugado-. Lo único que consiguió fue apagar su cigarrillo. -¿Algún otro truco?-. Dio un paso.

Él no podía creérselo.

Esa… esa era agua bendita.

Una de las pocas defensas verdaderas que los humanos todavía poseían contra el Infierno.

No era una cantidad suficiente para matarla, pero sí que debía serlo para provocarle dolor, un dolor tan fuerte que le obligaría a cambiar a su forma demoniaca.

Pero nada… ¡No pasaba nada!

Consciente de lo que le cruzaba por la mente a su enemigo, ella, a modo de burla, se encogió de hombros. Una gota resbalaba cerca de su comisura, la tomó con su lengua y la saboreó. -Refrescante-. El acto lo aterrorizó.

-¡ALÉJATE!-. Retrocedió.

-Si en verdad quieres mantenerme lejos-. El flujo de su esencia evaporó el agua bendita, en cuestión de nada, estaba completamente seca. -Deberías cambiar de forma, escoria-. La última palabra la escupió.

A excepción de Shizuru, su odio hacia todos los seres infernales seguía vivo y latía con fuerza.

Su primer instinto debió ser el pelear con ella para defender su territorio, sin embargo, el verle tan segura sin dejar esa forma humana, y el sentir la extraña energía que desprendía después de demostrar ser inmune al agua bendita… esa mezcla lo orilló a optar por su segundo instinto, la huida, corrió hacia la puerta principal.

La oji verde no corrió tras él.

Era innecesario.

Su huida fue frustrada por la aparición de una segunda mujer… no, por la aparición de una demonio, cuyos ojos carmín brillaban expectantes. -¿Va a algún lado, Padre?-. Había descendido del techo, su aterrizaje desquebrajó parte del suelo, el mensaje era muy explicito "No te dejaré pasar". -Todavía tengo muchos pecados por confesarle-. Enseñó sus colmillos en una retorcida sonrisa.

Viéndola no pudo determinar que tipo de demonio era, pero sí el que era una… -Exiliada-. Siempre, todos, podían saberlo por la ausencia de sus cuernos.

No le afectaba.

Se rio de él en su cara. -Oh ladrón de energía-. Ella sí sabía que tipo de demonio era él. -Sé que tú también lo eres-.

No quería ser el primero en moverse, ni tampoco quitarle el ojo de encima. -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Corrección, "hacemos"-. Su sonrisa creció. -No deberías de perder de vista a mi novia-. Señaló lo que estaba detrás de él. -Ya que al final-. Estaba pasándola de lo lindo, era tan, tan divertido. -Será ella quien te mate-.

Le parecía pésima idea dejar a esa demonio fuera de su panorama, pero tampoco quería desconocer lo que se acercaba desde atrás, movió el rostro lo suficiente para ver de reojo.

La imagen no le gustó.

-¿Qué eres?-.

Natsuki estaba caminando directo a él, cada uno de sus pasos quedaba marcado en el suelo, como una consecuencia de la energía que anhelaba desatarse pero era mantenida a raya por su propia dueña. -Maldición-. En su mano derecha portaba su espada, esa que primero fue turquesa, luego oscureció hasta ser azul marino y finalmente se convirtió en negro puro. -Estoy harta-. En lugar de brillar, de su espada surgían sombras que envolvían su mano y devoraban la luz cercana. -De qué me hagan esa pregunta-.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-.

-Si vas a cambiar de forma-. A sus espaldas, Shizuru reía. -Es mejor que lo hagas ahora-.

Lo hizo.

La sotana se rompió con la metamorfosis. Ahí estaban, las orejas puntiagudas, los colmillos y las garras, las similitudes que todos los demonios compartían, pero también tenía una hilera de grandes espinas atravesando verticalmente su espalda, eran de color gris ceniza, al igual que las escamas que le cubrían las piernas y la cola.

-Lo sabía-. Shizuru vio enseguida la ausencia de los cuernos que le marcaban como un exiliado. Ella, mucho tiempo atrás, lijó los fragmentos de su cabeza para darse un aspecto más estético, pero él aun tenía los destrozados restos en su cabeza, se veía el lugar exacto donde se habían roto.

La oji verde enfocó más su atención en las quemaduras que abarcaban desde el costado izquierdo de su cuello hasta su cadera, así, una fugaz pregunta cruzó su mente, ¿Ese recuerdo se lo dejó un ángel o fue cortesía del Infierno?

Entre los cambios de su cuerpo, iba incluido un drástico aumento de su sentido del olfato. -Nauseabundo-. Usó el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello para cubrirse el rostro, aspiró hondo, tenía el aroma de Shizuru.

-Tú…

Ella gruñó con una mueca de indiferencia.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos.

E inició la batalla.

Garras y espada chocaron, las sombras que emanaban de la hoja rozaron al demonio y le hicieron dudar de lo que ocurría, la oscuridad debía ser fría, sin embargo, esa iba más allá, era gélida, capaz de helarle la piel a los hijos del Infierno.

A Natsuki no le gustaba perder su tiempo, veloz, dio una segunda estocada, solo usó una fracción de su poder, él la bloqueó y rio, su risa sonaba como la de las hienas. -Patético-. El duro puño del ángel impactó en su abdomen, con la fuerza necesaria para mandarlo a volar, chocó con la pared del fondo, a poca distancia de la puerta, las espinas de su espalda se encajaron en el concreto, le costó dos movimientos librarse.

A pocos metros de él, estaba Shizuru, observando todo con una expresión de diversión.

Él dio unos cuantos pasos. -No… no eres… -. Le había sacado todo el aire. -Un demonio-. Pero lo inquietante fue sentir el frío que emanaba ese puño, una piel tan gélida como la de los… -Ángel-. Abrió mucho los ojos y luego sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona. -Un demonio exiliado y… ¿Un ángel corrompido?-. Dio otro paso, uno relajado, olvidando por un segundo que antes ese ser le había aterrado. -Pobre-. Y que no venía solo. -Pobre criatura miserable-. Rio, su chillido de hiena hizo eco.

Natsuki siguió en su lugar, con una expresión neutral.

Pero a Shizuru no le gustó ese comentario, antes de un parpadeo, estuvo a sus espaldas. -¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo?-. Y con un único puñetazo lo lanzó hasta donde estaba su ángel. -Deja de estorbarnos-. Natsuki lo recibió con el filo de su espada.

Él, como todos los ladrones de energía, carecía de alas, eso no hizo más que facilitarle la tarea a Kuga. Su espada iba y venía en un vaivén perfecto, manejándole como otra extensión de su cuerpo, a una velocidad tal que la hoja misma parecía ser una sombra que aparecía y desaparecía a su voluntad. El demonio apenas podía bloquearle lo suficiente para evitar un golpe mortal.

Aunque Natsuki casi nunca hablaba al luchar, Shizuru era otra historia. -Sabes, los humanos tienen una fábula sobre una rana y una olla de agua hirviendo-. Soltó una corta carcajada, ella sí que había notado desde el inicio las intenciones de su ángel. -¿Puedes adivinar cual eres tú?-.

-¡Maldición!-. Muy tarde cayó en cuenta de que había evitado los golpes mortales, porque ella aún no había apuntado a matar.

Jadeó exhausto, sin darse cuenta se había ido debilitando.

Demonio o no, todos los seres vivos eran vulnerables cuando perdían mucha sangre, y el piso estaba lleno de manchas doradas. -¡No!-. Que provenían de los cientos de cortes que Kuga le había hecho en un tiempo casi efímero. -¡TÚ!-. Y lo peor era ver que ese rostro semicubierto no mostraba expresión alguna.

Shizuru rio una vez más, desde su lugar privilegiado, sentada en una de las vigas del techo. -Los tuyos están dotados con la mentira y el engaño-. Apoyó su rostro en su mano. -Pero son pésimos luchando-. Consciente de que le miraban de reojo, sonrió.

-¡MALDITA HIJA DE…

No pudo terminar el insulto.

-¡AHHH!-.

Porque Natsuki le cortó la mano derecha.

Antes de que reaccionara, lo tiró al suelo. -¿Quién te has creído?-. Se acuclilló sobre él y con la mano izquierda lo tomó del cuello, en un intento de resistencia él uso su mano restante para cogerla por la muñeca, encajó sus garras, la intención era clara. -Si insultas a mi demonio-. Aunque sí podía hacerla sangrar, no conseguía cercenarle la muñeca, como si esta al mismo tiempo fuese y no fuese de carne. -Pagas las consecuencias-. No mostró indicios de dolor, mientras que con su mano libre lo forzó a abrir la boca, tras romperle la mandíbula sus colmillos no fueron ningún impedimento, estrujó su lengua, bastó con un movimiento para arrancársela.

-¡AHHH!-. La sangre salpicó el pañuelo de Natsuki.

-Regresa al infierno-. Su voz era fría pero su mirada ardía.

Hizo un último movimiento con su espada y lo decapitó.

-Ara-. Shizuru había observado esa última parte complacida. Bajó a su lado, y con sumo cuidado cogió su muñeca para sanarla, no dijo nada sobre el hecho de que los cortes llegaron hasta el hueso. -Me encanta cuando tienes esa mirada-.

Dejó que la calidez de esas manos le envolviera. -¿Llena de ira y rabia?-. Sintió como las hebras de carne desgarradas volvían a ser una sola, el cómo su sangre volvía a fluir y también que su piel regresaba a su textura áspera, sin cicatrices nuevas.

-Esa parte no, aunque he de admitir que te agrega un toque de sensualidad-. Retiró el pañuelo de su cara, su expresión era dura y fría, lo veía venir, pero amaba ese rostro que parecía tallado en hielo, delineó su mentón con la punta de su garra. -Lo que en verdad me fascina-. El toque de su garra pasó a ser una caricia con la yema de sus dedos, su ángel apoyó la mejilla en su palma. -Es que tus ojos ardan en pasión por mí-.

Se besaron, Natsuki sintió como la lengua de su demonio hacía de las suyas.

-Shizuru…

-Nunca lo hemos hecho en una iglesia-.

Ambas escucharon pasos, pasos demasiado cercanos para su gusto, la castaña tomó a la otra por la cintura y les elevó al techo, guardaron silencio mientras veían que una de las puertas se abría, al verle asomarse, Natsuki maldijo mentalmente, la inoportuna recién llegada vestía hábito y sí era humana.

Habría preferido a otro demonio.

Incluso a un ángel.

-¿Pad…

La monja vio la grotesca escena de aquel ser que estaba decapitado en el suelo, su corazón latió a un ritmo frenético, el miedo paralizó su cuerpo, y su rostro trazó una mueca que mezclaba el horror y la sorpresa, un solo pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: ¿Finalmente el infierno había subido a la tierra?

Porque ese extraño ser debía ser un producto de las entrañas del infierno.

Sentía la "maldad", que en realidad era su energía, manar, pese a que solo era un soplido de lo que fue en vida, un soplido que salía de él a la par que su cadáver se desangraba.

Su terror fue superado por otro peor, algo, una mala jugada del destino, le hizo mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose con que unos ojos del color de la sangre estaban fijos en ella.

El instinto de supervivencia rompió su parálisis, gritó como jamás había gritado al mismo tiempo que salió corriendo por la misma puerta por la cual entró.

Los ojos rubí y esmeralda intercambiaron una mirada antes de que la demonio siguiera a quien anhelaba que todo fuese una pesadilla. Desde antes de que les viera, era un hecho explicito que tendría que deshacerse de ella, no podía permitir que esa noticia llegará a los altos mandos de la iglesia, tener a esos detestables exorcistas dando vueltas por su ciudad no era algo que le apeteciera.

Natsuki, al quedarse sola, negó con la cabeza, era una maldita falla de cálculos, lo habían analizado y planeado, supuestamente ese día, a esa hora, el "Padre" estaría solo en la iglesia, gruñó molesta, era inevitable que las circunstancias llegaran a torcerse, eso escapaba de sus manos, pero aun así… era irritante, no le gustaba tomar almas, sin embargo, le desagradaba todavía más que fuesen almas tan puras, podía sentirlo, esa mujer sí que era buena, ni siquiera tuvo que usar su don para saber que había dedicado su vida entera a ayudar a otros.

A esas alturas, ya no sentía culpa como tal, por lo menos no la culpa que conoció al inicio de ese trato, no obstante, la parte de ella que se aferraba a la sombra del pasado causaba que sintiera incomodidad con la idea de matar a una persona tan malditamente devota.

Agitó la cabeza.

No.

No debía pensar en eso.

Solo tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

Debía y quería aferrarse al hilo de cordura que Shizuru había tejido para ella.

Esa incomodidad solo fue una pequeña discusión entre sus dos partes, sí, en cuestión de nada volverían a darse la mano, y seguiría sintiéndose cómoda con quien era. Sí, definitivamente así sería.

Bajó del techo de un salto.

Arrugó la nariz, el olor de la sangre demoniaca se impregnó por completo en su pañuelo, y sino era la de su demonio, le daba asco. Le desató de su cuello, sacó el encendedor, le prendió fuego al pedazo de tela y lo arrojó lejos.

Del mismo modo encendió otro cigarrillo, el olor a tabaco era mucho más agradable que el del cadáver a un metro de ella. A paso rápido, caminó hacia la pila de agua bendita que estaba en la entrada, no lo pensó dos veces, sumergió la mano que tenía manchada de dorado y la columna de vapor que salió le indicó que sí era agua bendita autentica.

Sacó su mano, ya limpia.

Le dio una rápida mirada al escenario tras ella.

Tenía que "Limpiar" un poco, lo suficiente para que los humanos no pudiesen, ni por casualidad, atar cabos.

Miró la pila, era de piedra y estaba unida al suelo, con delicadeza, para no derramar el contenido, usó su mano para hacer un corté limpió en la base. Transportó el recipiente hasta donde estaba el cuerpo, ese iba a desaparecer en unos minutos, pero las manchas doradas tendían a tardar más, no quería otro inconveniente con visitantes inoportunos, vació el agua sobre la sangre y dejó que esta hiciera su tarea.

Por otro lado, vio las marcas que sus pies dejaron en el suelo, hizo una mueca, sin importar el ángulo en el que se les viera, era obvio que eran huellas. No tenía tiempo para romperse la cabeza ideando una verdadera limpieza, de todos modos, mientras la destrucción fuese amorfa, la imaginación de los humanos haría el resto.

Juntó sus manos, les elevó por encima de su cabeza y les hizo descender en un golpe cuyo impacto creó una grieta tan ancha que devoró sus huellas.

Repitió algo similar en la pared en la cual se estrelló la escoria esa.

Y por último, destruyó el confesionario, porque su demonio había dejado ahí las marcas de sus garras.

Salió del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos, un cigarrillo entres sus labios y una expresión indiferente.

Fue fácil encontrar a su demonio, podía sentirle, lo único que tenía que hacer para hallarle, era ir hacia ella.

Shizuru le estaba esperando en la torre de la campana.

Contempló el escenario, el único cambio en su expresión, fue un leve arqueamiento de ceja tras notar un detalle que no cuadraba con lo acostumbrado, conocía lo sádica que podía ser su novia, el como disfrutaba jugar con sus víctimas, algunas veces más que otras. Cogió su cigarrillo con dos dedos. -¿Nuevo juego?-. Sí, su Shizuru era una completa sádica, y solía tener bastante imaginación, pero…

-No, cariño-.

Aunque su víctima estaba en el suelo, temblando y llorando por el horror que calaba en lo más hondo de su pecho, estaba relativamente intacta. Para confirmar, le echó una segunda mirada, no encontró ningún hueso roto, ni tampoco contusiones, ni una sola gota de sangre carmín.

-Te estaba esperando-.

-Lo sé-.

Tampoco vio la usual sonrisa de Shizuru. Su expresión estaba ausente de culpa, pero también carecía de ese placer que le caracterizaba a la hora de ser un verdugo.

Y se debía a un sentimiento de respeto.

Un irónico y retorcido respeto que podía parecer mil cosas menos eso, pero lo era. La demonio respetaba el recuerdo de lo que Natsuki fue.

Era algo contraproducente e irracional.

Sin embargo, así eran ellas, dos contradicciones vivientes.

-Di… Dios… pro… protégeme-. Vio como con manos temblorosas, sostenía una pequeña cruz de plata que le colgaba del cuello. Pese a que su postura y expresión no cambiaron, dado que esas palabras no le ablandaron, no tuvo la indiferencia necesaria para decirle que su Dios estaba muerto, y vaya que se lo había dicho a otros.

La ángel asintió y la demonio materializó su naginata.

Procuró ser rápida.

-A veces no sé si somos o no las malas del cuento-. Sintió que el número en su cuello cambiaba. -La línea entre bien y mal se distorsiona de una manera que…-. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Nos tocó un mal cuento Natsuki, y yo sí soy mala, pero no creo que tú lo seas-.

-¿Entonces porque no te detuve? ¿Por qué permito esto?-.

-Por amor-.

-Shizuru…

-Hago esto porque te amo y tú lo aceptaste porque me amas, ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Que más que añorar volar, añoras volar conmigo-.

Esa era su verdad.

La verdad que les podía a las dos.

-Te amo Shizuru-.

-Y yo te amo a ti Natsuki, seas buena o mala, ambas cosas o ninguna, te amo-. Le abrazó desde atrás, sosteniendo su cintura con firmeza, y emprendió el vuelo en medio de las nubes nocturnas.


	8. Capítulo 8

**ÁNGEL INFERNAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Apoyó su rostro en una mano mientras que con los dedos de la otra golpeaba la mesa. Su paciencia había prevalecido intacta desde su creación, en el ámbito divino y demoniaco, pero ya no era la misma ante la impuntualidad y torpeza de los humanos. Miró al empleado en turno, frunció el ceño, su pedido era simple, un café con leche y un moka caramelo, sencillo, no obstante, él hacía un desastre mientras los preparaba, consideró cancelar su orden, su idea quedó a medías al escuchar la perta abriéndose, fue innecesario voltear, su aroma era inconfundible.

-Ara, ¿llego tarde?-. Con una sonrisa pícara, su demonio tomó asiento a su lado derecho.

Habían acordado verse en esa cafetería al final del día, cuando terminaran sus asuntos en esa ciudad que quedaba a unas horas de vuelo demoniaco de la suya.

Giró el rostro. -No, yo llegué antes-. Notó una pequeñísima mancha plateada en la cara de Shizuru, cerca de sus labios, se la limpió con el pulgar. -¿Todo bien?-. Vivían en constantes batallas, sus marcas se adaptaron a eso, dejaron de arder con aquellas amenazas que no tuviesen un verdadero potencial mortífero contra ellas, pero jamás estaba de más asegurarse.

Con dulzura, besó su mejilla. -Todo bien, fue un insignificante detalle-. Por eso su marca no le avisó. -Algún vigilante que dejó solo a su aprendiz-. Kuga asintió, eso era muy común. -¿Y tú?-. Colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de su ángel. -¿Alguna novedad?-. Ya sabía la respuesta, al ver a los ojos esmeralda, vio ese contador celestial del que todavía no le hablaba, el número había aumentado.

-Creo que yo me encontré al vigilante-. No le dio relevancia. Sangre plateada o dorado, todos eran sus enemigos. -Solo un pequeño rasguño-. Con su mirada señaló a su torso, en su costado derecho su camisa estaba manchada de sangre, oculta bajo su chaqueta.

Su Natsuki siempre tenía en su aroma una pizca de sangre, pero había olido algo que por casi cosa de nada, era distinto. -Así que era eso-. Bajó su brazo de los hombros a la cintura de Natsuki, parecía un simple abrazo, discretamente, metió la mano debajo de su ropa.

Sintió el corte, medía unos 12cm, pero era superficial, nada que representara un riesgo, le sanó, al final dejó su mano ahí. -Nunca pude entenderlo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Porque Él los creó con la capacidad de dañarse entre sí-. Hubiese tenido más sentido que la energía angelical solo pudiese dañar demonios, sin embargo también hería humanos e incluso a los propios hijos del Cielo.

Kuga suspiró. -Tal vez nunca pensó que todos perderíamos la cabeza-. Quizá su creador consideró que siempre serían seres benevolentes. -O tal vez hizo lo que tenía que hacerse-.

-¿Crees en el destino, Natsuki?-. Devolvió el brazo a sus hombros.

-Sí y no-.

-Explícate-.

-Pues estoy aquí contigo-. Se llevó la mano al pecho, justo sobre su marca. -Creo que hay encuentros predestinados-. Creía firmemente que cayó del Cielo para caer en los brazos de Shizuru. -Pero-. Sabía que su demonio pensaba lo mismo sobre ellas, pero también que no le gustaba que toda la historia estuviera predicha. -No creo que todo este escrito en piedra-. Le guiñó, Shizuru sonrió.

Finalmente el chico le llevó el pedido a la mesa, no se creía capaz de mirar a Natsuki a los ojos, le avergonzaba su propia torpeza, se forzó a mirarla, su dura mirada lo hizo pensar que lo insultaría. -Gracias-. Se retiró sin creérselo, esa chica con pinta de maleante era la primera en todo el día que no le gritaba.

Ya a solas, le dio el moka caramelo a Shizuru. -¿Pidiendo por mí sin consultarme?-. Sonrió juguetona.

-Sé lo que te gusta-. Le dio un sorbo al suyo. -¿O acaso me he equivocado?-.

-Sabes que acertaste, como siempre-.

Bebieron en silencio, bastaba con hacerse compañía. Cuando estaban por terminar, alguien más entró a la cafetería, el sujeto llamó la atención de Natsuki únicamente porque ella llamó la suya, él no disimulo, en sus ojos relucía el deseo de pelear, incluso mostró sus dientes, como si sus colmillos estuviesen a la vista. Era obvio que era un demonio, uno que ocultaba bien su presencia, pero fue delatado por su territorialismo.

Ambas suprimían su esencia, desgraciadamente la de Natsuki a veces salía a flote en los momentos menos indicados, como solo resaltó la suya, toda la atención se volcó sobre ella. Él pensaba que la ángel era otro demonio, uno que estaba invadiendo cínicamente su territorio.

Caminó hacia ellas.

Eso no le gustó a la verdadera demonio.

Se puso de pie. -¿Algún problema con mi novia?-. Ella sí manifestó sus colmillos.

Natsuki prefirió dejar eso en manos de su chica, por la sencilla razón de que jamás le habían involucrado en un conflicto demoniaco de territorios, no directamente.

Él gruñó. Al caer en cuenta de que la castaña también era un ser infernal, y que estaba con la oji verde, sintió la obvia desventaja. En una lucha dos contra uno sus probabilidades no eran muy favorables.

-Dije-. Suprimió su instinto de transformarse por completo. -¿Algún problema con mi novia?-.

La ángel observó que el empleado estaba muy ocupado en la parte trasera de la cafetería, se preguntó si llegaría al final de su turno con vida, de reojo vio que los demonios seguían acercándose, cada vez más enfrascados en lo suyo, gruñó, se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el chico. -Oye-. Él se acercó al mostrador.

-¿En que puedo ayu…-. Puso una mano en su hombro, de un segundo a otro cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Aunque ya no le carcomía la culpa, tampoco le gustaba dejar un rastro de muerte cuando no era necesario para sus planes. Dejarlo inconsciente para que no viese la verdad evitaba que Shizuru tuviera un motivo para matarlo, aunque de igual manera tuvo el presentimiento de que terminaría muerto.

Volteó, había eliminado al testigo a tiempo.

-¿Y qué si lo tengo?-. No le importaba que el imbécil se dejara al descubierto. -¡Fuera de mi territorio!-.

La transformación de su chica era punto y aparte, nunca se cansaba de verle pasar de humana a demonio, pero no le apetecía que otros, sobre todo humanos, le vieran.

Ambos se mostraron como eran.

A Natsuki no le sorprendió que él también fuera un exiliado. Durante su tiempo en la tierra, comprobó que el Infierno expulsaba a muchos de sus hijos, muchos más que el Cielo.

Ocurrió el primer choqué de garras. Las de él eran más grandes, toscas según Kuga, las de ella eran finas y afiladas, perfectas para desgarrar a sus enemigos.

La energía demoniaca vibró en el aire.

Las dos supieron que su oponente no debía tomarse a la ligera.

-¿Te ayudo?-. Le vio esquivar un golpe.

Pese a que a su contrincante le gruñía -No, cariño-. Le habló con dulzura a su ángel.

-Lo supuse-.

Él derrochaba posesividad por su territorio.

Ella también estaba en modo posesivo, por su Natsuki.

La ángel se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra el mostrador, creía que la lucha no demoraría mucho. Una onda de energía impactó a 10 cm de ella, apenas parpadeó, una segunda onda destrozó el mostrador y junto con él, el cuerpo del chico, vio los restos sanguinolentos sin inmutarse, simplemente había tenido mala suerte, regresó la mirada a la batalla. En el momento en el que Shizuru comenzó a derramar sangre, el aroma del demonio se hizo más molesto, tranquilamente, sacó un cigarrillo y su encendedor de su chaqueta.

Después de la primera calada tuvo una mala corazonada, a esta le siguió un leve ardor en su pecho que subió escalas rápidamente. En definitiva, algo no cuadraba, bastaba tener ojos para ver que la castaña saldría victoriosa, pero su ropa empezó a chamuscarse, y su marca jamás mentía. -Rayos-. Tiró el cigarro al suelo, iba a interferir en la pelea.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió.

Los demonios no lo notaron por el frenesí de la batalla.

Ella sí los vio.

Vestidos de negro, con el rostro cubierto y una cruz de plata colgada al cuello. Eran dos. Uno, de su gabardina sacó una pequeña esfera plateada.

Corrió.

Arrojaron la esfera hacia los demonios.

Shizuru se quitó de encima a su oponente, Natsuki se puso frente a ella, la demonio no entendía que pasaba. -¡CAMBIA!-. Retornó a su forma humana al tiempo que le abrazaban con fuerza, resguardándole por completo de no sabía que cosa, hasta que la esfera estalló.

Gritos agónicos llenaron el lugar.

El demonio cayó al suelo retorciéndose a causa del dolor.

Natsuki tenía la espalda completamente empapada, pero su abrazo impidió que el agua bendita llegase a Shizuru.

-¡Apártate chica!-.

Ellos creyeron que la ángel era humana.

-¡APÁRTATE DE LA DEMONIO!-.

Prepararon una segunda esfera.

-Baja esa cosa-. Dijo ella, aun sin voltear, sin querer soltar a su demonio, su gélida piel era lo que evitaba que la de ella desprendiera vapor hasta desaparecer. -¡Ahora!-. Tensó la mandíbula.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!-.

Miró a los ojos carmín, no quería verlos llenos de dolor por culpa de los exorcistas.

Enfurecida, giró su rostro para verlos.

-Sí que lo sé-. Rompió el abrazo. -Quédate detrás de mí-. Susurró a Shizuru.

-Nat…

-Hazlo por mí-.

Tenía que ser ella quien peleara.

Aunque a ellas su naturaleza les dotase de mayor fuerza y velocidad, mientras los exorcistas estuvieran armados eran un reto de cuidado. El riesgo era demasiado alto para Shizuru, un paso en falso y ellos podrían asesinarla.

Además… mucho tiempo atrás, fueron los ángeles quienes enseñaron a los humanos a matar demonios, una mayor razón para que la tarea de detenerlos recayera sobre sus hombros.

-Váyanse, ahora-. Su gélida voz les dio de lleno. -Y quizá tenga compasión-. Esa era una enorme mentira, no importaba que cediesen a sus palabras, su regla era que no quedasen testigos tras verlas como eran en realidad.

-El infierno se ha metido en tu cabeza y envenenado tu cuerpo, pero podemos ayudarte, solo tienes que apartarte de ese monstruo-. Gruñó molesta, si el infierno corría o no por sus venas angelicales, ese no era asunto suyo.

-Váyanse-. Repitió.

El demonio seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, cada vez más lento. El segundo exorcista, el que no había hablado, sacó un revolver, las balas normales no podían perforar la piel demoniaca ni angelical, ese disparó le atravesó la cabeza, aniquilándolo enseguida. -No interfieras en lo que no entiendes-. Natsuki se aseguró de que Shizuru siguiera cubierta tras su espalda.

La demonio entendió que su ángel tenía razón al querer protegerla, apretó los puños, impotente, frustrada por tener las manos atadas temporalmente, era horrible, y fue todavía peor al comprender que así se sentía su Natsuki cada vez que no podía ayudarla por estar atada al suelo.

-¿Entender sobre demonios?-. Sus facciones endurecieron. -Que un humano me diga eso es insultante-.

Ambos humanos adquirieron mayor cautela. -Lo dices como si tú no lo fueras-. Por su inmunidad al agua bendita sabían que no era un ser infernal, por lo tanto le creían una simple humana corrompida por las tentaciones demoniacas, pensaban que solo era la mascota de Shizuru.

Estaba furiosa, sí.

Pero su cabeza pensaba en frío.

-Vete-. Lo dijo muy bajo, para que únicamente ella le escuchara. -Te seguiré-.

-No lo harás-. Le respondió. -No planeas hacerlo-. Kuga gruñó, era cierto. -Lo sabía-. Aun esa esa situación, sonrió, así era su chica.

Lanzaron la segunda esfera.

Natsuki fue más veloz, le atrapó y encerró entre sus manos. -¿Qué eres?-. La sorpresa les pudo tras ver que la presión que debió romperle sus dedos no le causo el mínimo daño. Estrujó el metal. -¿¡QUÉ ERES!?-.

Esa pregunta, odiaba esa maldita pregunta, gruñó molesta. Sin perder el tiempo, le dispararon, directo a la cabeza. -Dios… -. Detuvo la bala con su mano, asesinaban demonios por estar benditas, algo que con ella no funcionaría, dejó caer la bala, la destruyó con una pisada.

-¿Ahora sí se irán?-. Se acercó a ellos, lento, calculando que no pudiesen encontrar un hueco para alcanzar a Shizuru. -¿O seguirán retando al Cielo?-.

Esa pregunta alcanzó su propósito, descolocarlos completamente.

-¿Un… un ángel?-.

-Sí-.

Sin aureola.

Sin alas.

Con su energía corrompida.

Comprobarlo era complicado.

Pensó en hacerse sangrar, dudaba de que ellos supiesen distinguir que su sangre ya no era del todo divina. Tuvo una mejor idea. Recurrió a una frase, una frase que consiguió que bajaran la guardia, entonces, en un rápido movimiento los tiró al suelo tomando a los dos por el cuello, uno en cada mano. -Di… dijiste que… eras un ángel-. Fue cerrando su agarre, le daba rabia sentir sus dedos aun húmedos por el agua bendita que quisieron usar contra su Shizuru.

-Un ángel caído-. Dijo con frialdad.

Tenía que matarlos.

Quería matarlos.

Pero sus manos ya no se movían, parecían trabadas, bloqueadas por su subconsciente.

Después de todo, ellos solo estaban haciendo su labor, solo protegían a los suyos, resguardaban a los humanos, como ella debería estar haciendo… ¡No!

Agitó la cabeza.

Se recordó a sí misma que ese dejó de ser su propósito el mismo día que le despojaron de sus alas y le exiliaron.

Podía matarlos, ¿Qué más daba? ¿Quién iba a castigarle, si dios ya no existía? Y aunque todavía estuviera… ¿Qué más podían hacerle?¿Qué más iban a quitarle? Si únicamente tenía a Shizuru y debía matarlos para que no se la quitaran.

Que ironía más enfermiza era su vida.

Sus manos temblaban.

Maldijo.

Ya había visto a miles pereciendo en manos de Shizuru sin sentir culpa, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿¡Por qué no podía hacerlo ella misma!?

El temblor aumentó.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

La sangre carmín le salpico.

Las garras de Shizuru atravesaron la cabeza de ambos exorcistas.

-Mis manos harán lo que no puedan las tuyas-. Le extendió una mano. -Lo único que debes hacer-. Secó el agua en la suya para poder tomar la de ella. -Es no soltarme-. Sintió la sangre entre sus dedos.

Alzó la mirada, los ojos de Shizuru le veían con complicidad y amor. -Lo siento-. Su demonio le sonrió.

-Míralo así Natsuki, es un pecado, pero es nuestro pecado, otra cosa que nos une-.

Se levantó del suelo. No era su ciudad, no perderían tiempo limpiando la escena.

Libero su energía para que el agua bendita en su ropa se secará, o de lo contrario, Shizuru no podría cargarle. Vio su playera quemada, cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta hasta el cuello.

Era hora de irse.

-¿Qué fuese eso que les dijiste?-. Salieron por la parte trasera de la cafetería, ya era de noche.

-Las primeras palabras que les dijo el primer ángel que se manifestó como tal ante ellos-. Decidieron caminar unas cuadras antes de emprender el vuelo.

-Ara, ¿de casualidad fuiste tú?-.

Parecían un par de chicas comunes tomando un paseo, nadie podría notar sus manos manchadas de sangre mientras las tuvieran en sus bolsillos, no importaba si algún humano les veía.

-No, pero estaba ahí-. Por aquellas fechas ya era la mano derecha del Ángel Supremo.

* * *

A lo lejos, donde era imposible escuchar lo que decían, pero si podía verlas, desde una azotea, un ángel sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. -¿K… Ku… Kuga?-. Retrocedió asustado. -No… imposible-. Intentó convencerse de que estaba alucinando, que el agotamiento de la batalla lo había superado.

Era imposible que ella hubiera sobrevivido.

Ni siquiera la mejor sanadora sobrevivía a lo que le hicieron cuando no podía auto sanarse, y ni hablar de la caída que debió hacerla una plasta sanguinolenta contra la tierra.

Imposible. Imposible. Imposible.

Sin embargo, también era imposible que una humana se pareciera tanto a un ser divino.

Le siguió con la vista un minuto más, hasta creer que definitivamente había perdido la cabeza, cerró los ojos un instante, en ese segundo Shizuru cargó a Natsuki y desaparecieron en la noche. -Cielos…-. Viendo la calle vacía dudo de todo.

¿Y si Kuga sí estaba viva?

De ser cierto…

¿Quién era esa mujer castaña?

* * *

-¿De verdad es posible?-. La demonio asintió. -Entonces voy contigo-.

-Natsuki, estaríamos metiéndote directamente en la boca del lobo-. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al imaginarse ella misma sirviéndoles a su Natsuki en bandeja de plata.

-¿Y qué? Recién acabas de decirme que es un lugar peligroso-. Fue su turno de hacer una mueca. -No me pidas que me quede aquí sentada mientras tú vas a allá sola-. Confiaba en sus habilidades, sin embargo, existía un límite para lo que podía hacer por su cuenta, y temía que ese límite se rebasara sin que ella estuviera presente. -Podemos engañarlos-.

Shizuru alzó una ceja, su expresión mezclaba preocupación con una pizca de burla. -¿Quieres engañar a los expertos del engaño?-. Sus labios titubearon, inseguros de si sonreír o no. -¿Acaso es una broma?-.

-Como si pudiera bromear con eso-.

-Sí, eso creí-. Suspiró, su ángel podía ser tan terca. -Natsuki…

-Sé que fingir tal cosa ha sido siempre imposible, porque puede engañarse a la vista, pero la esencia pese a poder ser suprimida no puede hacerse pasar por otra, lo sé. Sin embargo, Shizuru-. Liberó una buena cantidad de energía, llenó la habitación, vibró en el aire, ella lo sintió, entendió. -A mí ya no me sienten como un ángel cuando me tienen enfrente-.

La mirada carmín le contempló, su esencia no era ni una cosa ni la otra, estaba distorsionada, aunque en efecto, la mayoría del tiempo todos los que le sentían, excepto ella que sabía la verdad, tendían a denominarle como una esencia demoniaca.

A casi nadie, quizá solo al falso padre de aquella noche, se le había cruzado por le mente que fuese un ángel corrompido, o como Natsuki prefirió decir, un ángel caído.

-Acepto que tienes resuelta la parte difícil, pero cariño-. Acarició su mejilla, su piel gélida era un factor decisivo, cualquiera que sintiera el frío que emanaba dudaría. -Los ángeles no son precisamente maestros de la metamorfosis, ni de las ilusiones-.

Los cambios que estaban en sus manos divinas, prácticamente consistían en pasar de ángel a humana, con grados intermedios, como antes fue el resguardar sus alas. A diferencia de los demonios, que tenían más de una ilusión bajo la manga.

-También lo sé-. Sonrió. -Pero conozco a alguien que sí-.

Tardaron un par de semanas en perfeccionar su idea.

* * *

Natsuki selló el departamento con su energía y se dio a la tarea de mover los muebles para hacer espacio en la sala. -Siento un déjà vu-. Se echó encima la capucha de su chaqueta, casi le cubrió todo el rostro, solo quedaba su mentón a la vista.

-Quizá es porque la mayoría de los rituales infernales tienen un enorme parecido-. Tenía los dedos manchados de sangre humana, los usó para trazar símbolos en la pared, la línea de los símbolos formaba un rectángulo, similar al marco de una puerta.

El significado de lo escrito estremeció su cuerpo. -Shizuru, ¿todos sus símbolos son así de escalofriantes?-. Había ocasiones en las que deseaba no entenderlos.

-Ara, ¿querías plegarias?-. Rio. -No, no todos. Hay otros que supongo serían peores desde tu punto de vista-. También se echó la capucha de su chaqueta, que había tomado del armario de Natsuki.

Cogió su mano. -No te sueltes mi ángel-. Colocó la mano libre en la pared, en el centro del rectángulo, sus garras atravesaron el concreto, recitó una frase en lengua infernal y con eso su energía carmín creó un círculo en el concreto entorno a su mano, con sus garras aun encajadas giró su muñeca, todos los símbolos se iluminaron en rojo.

Un segundo después desaparecieron del departamento.

Aunque el intermedio de un lugar a otro fue efímero, en esa minúscula fracción de tiempo sintió un calor tan intenso, que únicamente podía provenir de las eternas llamas del Infierno, como si estas supieran su secreto y no fuesen a permitirle la entrada, sintió los brazos de Shizuru en su cintura y el calor dejó de amenazar con calcinarla viva.

Aparecieron en su destino.

Estaban paradas sobre un círculo formado por más símbolos demoniacos, según lo que la castaña le dijo, toda teletransportación demoniaca por ritual, requería un destino ya preparado, miró los símbolos, estaban escritos con sangre pero no eran marcas superficiales, estaban tallados en la piedra, y los remarcaban constantemente con sangre fresca.

Seguían tomadas de la mano, Shizuru salió del círculo, le jaló para que hiciera lo mismo.

Caminaron por un pasillo corto, hasta llegar a una puerta que no estaba sola, un demonio que les sacaba medio metro de altura resguardaba la entrada, era una mole de músculos cubiertos de cicatrices, sus garras estaban permanentemente manchadas de sangre, y poseía un solo cuerno, el otro estaba roto, sus ojos asimilaban a los de un verdugo.

-Entren-. Empujó la puerta, el ruido de esta arrastrándose aseguraba era muy pesada. -Pasen al Mercado Infernal-.

Pasaron.

Ante los ojos de Natsuki se reveló una cueva gigantesca, cuyas paredes eran rojo oscuro, casi negro, no sabía si había algo sobre sus cabezas, al mirar arriba no podía verse más que vacío, una especie de abismo intimidante e interminable, y en la parte baja, iluminadas por cientos, tal vez miles de antorchas, incontables puestos conformaban al llamado Mercado Infernal.

-Hace un tiempo que no venía-. Descendieron por una escalera negra, cuyos peldaños ardían al pisarlos.

-¿Hace cuánto?-. Se aferró a su mano e ignoró el ardor que cruzaba sus suelas.

-30 o 40 años-. Le echó una corta mirada al panorama. -Todo sigue igual, aquí el tiempo no les afecta mucho-.

Los sentidos de Natsuki se dispararon al máximo, todo su cuerpo se tensó, su sangre clamó por sangre, no era indiferente al motivo: Estar rodeada de demonios sacaba a flote sus instintos angelicales. Un montón de recuerdos de la Guerra atacaron su cabeza, el frenesí de la batalla, el fantasma de esa adictiva pero repulsiva sensación la golpeó con fuerza, le dijo que manifestara su espada y se bañase en sangre demoniaca hasta aniquilarlos a todos o hasta que su propia cabeza rodara. Su parte razonable silenció a ese absurdo impulso, consciente de que sería una horrible forma de suicidarse en la que también arrastraría a Shizuru.

Tal vez su expresión facial no decía nada, pero sus ojos le dijeron todo a su demonio, y el temblor en su mano lo confirmó. -Podemos marcharnos ahora-.

-No-. Detuvo su temblor. -Estoy bien, sigamos-.

Avanzaron entre los puestos, Kuga se aseguró de no arrugar la nariz ante esos aromas que le repugnaron al grado de causarle nauseas. -Shizuru-. Habló tan bajo que apenas la propia Shizuru le escuchó, se apegó más a ella. -¿Qué significa un solo cuerno?-.

-Sin cuernos, exiliado. Uno solo, esclavo. Ese que viste en la puerta jamás dejará ese sitio, a menos que su amo lo ordene-.

-Horrible-.

-Bastante común por aquí-.

Pensó en la terrible verdad, en que ella fue casi una esclava del Ángel Supremo.

-Y tal vez allá también-. Dijo llena de amargura.

Con el pasar de los minutos, Natsuki miró a distintos tipos de demonios, había exiliados, otros que no lo eran y algunos de estado desconocido por permanecer en su forma humana. Llamó su atención descubrir que ahí no caminaban solo hijos del Infierno, habían unas cuantas brujas, y estaba segura de que el aroma que le llegaba pertenecía a un hombre lobo.

-El Mercado Infernal le vende a todo aquel capaz de llegar y pagar-. Explicó la castaña. -A veces incluso llega uno que otro humano-.

Se detuvieron frente a uno de los puestos, el aroma a hierbas era muy fuerte, lo suficiente para darle un respiro a Kuga.

-Llevo algunos años esperando que vinieras-. En la parte trasera del puesto se dejó ver una demonio que aparentaba 22 años con el reflejo de unos miles en su mirada, vestía pantalones y un chaleco de cuero, debajo no traía otra cosa, su piel contaba una historia a través de muchos tatuajes, en su cabeza se distinguían sus dos cuernos. -Shizuru-. Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-No quería nada de por aquí-. Se encogió de hombros. -Ahora sí-. La demonio se le acercó bastante, al punto de estirar la mano y tocarle la barbilla.

La escena no le gustó a Natsuki.

Gruñó, fue un gruñido distinto a su usual expresión, uno que marcaba territorio. Quería tomar esa mano que osó tocar a quien le pertenecía, para arrancarla, se abstuvo de hacerlo porque su fría piel le habría delatado.

-Que interesante-. Bajó la mano. -¿A quien has traído, Shizuru?-.

Tuvo la clara intención de ponerle una mano encima. -Tócame y te mato-. Era una verdadera amenaza, y no fue que la estuviesen tomando a broma, podía palpar su instinto asesino, pero igualmente soltó una carcajada.

-En verdad interesante-. Le sonrió a ambas. Por dentro, Shizuru agradeció que no tomara a mal la amenaza de su ángel. -Entonces hablemos de tratos, ¿Qué les ha traído aquí, Shizuru?-. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos, mientras mantenía esa sonrisa, movía su cola de un lado a otro, podía interpretarse como una advertencia, a la oji verde le vino a la mente la imagen de una serpiente de cascabel.

-Pues… -. Le dijo las hierbas que necesitaba, la mayoría eran comunes en el Infierno, sin embargo, nombró algunas bastante extrañas y por lo tanto difíciles de conseguir.

Se recargó en la pared. -Sabes que tengo todas-. Amplió su sonrisa. -Pero no son baratas-.

-Y tú sabes que puedo hacer por ti lo que ningún otro en este lugar-. Tomó una postura relajada, segura de tener en sus manos lo que quería. -Necesitas algo de mí, ¿o me equivoco?-.

Aun sonriente, se relamió los labios, resaltó su lengua bífida. -¿Qué te hace creer eso?-. Consciente de que Kuga le miraba le guiñó, rio por su reacción de repudio.

-Que dijiste que llevas años esperándome-. Intercambiaron miradas, carmín contra dorado.

Sin decir más, procedió a quitarse su chaleco y darse la vuelta. -Conoces mis precios, pero podemos hacer otro trato. Las hierbas son tuyas si puedes arreglar esto-. Mostró sus alas, la derecha estaba desgarrada por un corte de 40 cm, saltaba a la vista que los bordes destrozados aun sangraban de tanto en tanto, y que todavía dolía.

Con cuidado, Shizuru tocó la herida, sus dedos palparon la longitud de esta sintiendo las hebras de carne desgarradas. -¿Hace cuánto?-. El dañó cruzaba por áreas fundamentales de su ala. -¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Un ángel-. Escupió la palabra. Su odió a los seres celestiales aumentó mucho después de recibir esa herida, volar terminó siendo una acción bastante dolorosa por su culpa. Dolía, siempre dolía. -El mal nacido tenía un arma de poder bestial, han pasado 3 años y no consigo que esto cicatrice-. Shizuru asintió. -¿Puedes hacer algo?-.

-Creo que sí, dame unos minutos-.

Fueron a un área más privada en el fondo del puesto, una vez apartadas de ojos curiosos la castaña dejó su rostro al descubierto, le indicó a la otra que le imitara, Kuga obedeció sin ganas de hacerlo, no quería que esa desconocida contemplase su cara ni tampoco charlar con ella, se aseguró de que sus facciones dijesen a gritos que no le interesaba su existencia en lo más mínimo.

Tuvo el efecto contrario.

La dura expresión de Natsuki le gustó a la demonio, no había visto jamás un rostro que pareciera tallado en hielo pero a la vez poseyera unos ojos tan vivos.

-Y díganme-. Tomó asiento en una silla, con el respaldo hacia enfrente, recargó ahí su barbilla. -¿Llevan mucho juntas?-. Recibió otro gruñido en respuesta. -Vaya Shizuru, tu chica es poco comunicativa-.

Shizuru puso manos a la obra. -Es reservada-. Sintió restos muy pequeños, fragmentos diminutos similares a astillas, hechas de energía angelical, eso explicaba porque era incapaz de cicatrizar. -¿Qué clase de ángel era?-. Pese a ser residuos, eran fuertes, persistían en querer carcomerle, era cuestión de suerte que no se hubieran esparcido por toda su ala.

-Ni idea, apestaba igual que todos-. Natsuki se acercó a echarle un vistazo a la herida.

-¿Puedo?-.

-¿No decías que si te tocaba me matarías?-. Dijo con tono burlón, divertida por el cambio de idea, sin saber que la pregunta en realidad iba para la otra demonio.

No dijo nada, usó su esencia para envolver la mano de la oji verde, cual guante invisible, un truco que haría que su tacto pareciera el de un demonio. En silencio, Kuga palpó la herida, sintió lo mismo que Shizuru, pero ella supo enseguida lo que la otra desconocía. -Ángel guerrero, clase alta-. Rompió el contacto. -Tiene suerte de estar viva-.

La sonrisa socarrona le abrió paso a una mueca de sorpresa. -Interesante, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Le vio por sobre su hombro, con mucha curiosidad, demasiada.

-He cazado ángeles un largo tiempo-. Mintió sin titubear.

-Ohhh cazadora de ángeles-. Volvió a sonreír de esa manera que exponía todos sus colmillos. -Me agradas, ¿te interesaría hacer tratos conmigo?-. Natsuki ya no habló. -Eso creí-. Soltó una carcajada. -Pero las puertas de esta comerciante estarán abiertas para ti, pequeña cazadora-. Le guiñó.

La castaña sonrió cuando cayó en cuenta de que su ángel le había dado una mano, al volver a tocar la herida, ya no sintió los restos de energía. Ella misma podría haberse encargado de eso, a cuestas de demorar mucho más que su Natsuki. Fue agradable ver que sí podían ser un buen equipo en algo que no era pelear. Le causó gracia pensar en ambas como una unidad medica de emergencia, no intentó contener su risa.

-¿Algo gracioso?-.

-Un chiste privado-.

Kuga se puso la capucha. -Saldré un momento, si me necesitas llámame Shizuru-. Antes de salir, la besó, quería que quedará bien clara su posición.

-Una demonio bastante peculiar, ¿dónde la encontraste, Shizuru?-.

-Cayó directa en mis brazos-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Tan enigmática como siempre-. Pensó que era broma. -¿Pelearon por un territorio?-. Por lo general, así era como coincidían los demonios. -¿O tropezaron en este sitio?-. No podía ni imaginar que era la primera vez de Natsuki ahí. -O quizá se conocieron allá, hace mucho tiempo-. Hizo referencia al Infierno. -Y se reencontraron en la tierra-.

-Ara, tan curiosa e imaginativa como siempre-. Detuvo el sangrado. -Viene de una tierra lejana-. Limpió su herida. -Sufrió una herida y yo le ayudé-. Le decía aquello dado que era una demonio cuya curiosidad podía ser peligrosa sino era saciada.

-¿Y se quedó contigo en lugar de volver a su tierra?-. Eso le pareció extraño desde el punto de vista territorial, para que uno de los suyos dejase su territorio por otro, debía existir una atracción que rebasara todos sus demás instintos e impulsos.

-Yo no quería que ella regresará allá-. Le guiñó, la otra rio.

Era una verdad a medias, la otra mitad era que Kuga jamás querría regresar al Cielo.

Mientras tanto, Natsuki caminaba por el mercado, por sobre las fuertes fragancias de las hierbas le pareció oler algo demasiado familiar para su gusto y necesitaba comprobarlo para sacárselo de la cabeza, siguió el aroma hasta dar con el lugar del cual provenía. La imagen que encontró tuvo un mayor impacto del que esperaba, en el fondo, había deseado estar equivocada.

-Son genuinas-. Un demonio masculino sonreía de manera desagradable. -Muestrales un puñado de estas y perderán la cabeza-.

Del techo del puesto, exhibidas cual trofeo, colgaban plumas angelicales, su fulgor iba apagándose de a poco, aun estaban manchadas de plateado, algunas incluso goteaban.

-Su aroma es repulsivo, pero son una excelente carnada-. El vendedor hablaba, ella no estaba escuchándolo.

Su aroma le era familiar no solo por ser de origen celestial, sino que hubo conocido a los dueños de esas plumas, les conoció bastante bien, porque alguna vez fueron sus discípulos.

En el fondo, otro demonio desplumaba un ala.

Sintió su estomago revolverse.

Prefirió darse la vuelta.

No era su problema.

No lo era…

Pero igual sintió la ira del Cielo brotando en su pecho, le quemaron por dentro la rabia y rencor que sentía, dirigidas al Infierno que siempre le enseñaron a odiar.

Y de la misma manera, esos sentimientos nacieron contra el Cielo. -¿Qué rayos están haciendo?-. Dijo entre dientes, furiosa.

¿Quién era la actual mano derecha?

¿Quién estaba tomando tan malas decisiones? Como para que los sanadores, que se suponía jamás debían salir a la línea frontal, con contadas excepciones como fue ella, hubiesen perecido de una manera tan brutal y humillante.

Apareció la gota que derramó el vaso.

Alguien chocó con ella. -¿Acaso eres ciega, zorra?-. Le gruñeron. No respondió. -Tú…-. Una ola de calor nació desde su espalda, el selló que Shizuru puso ahí estaba respondiendo al contacto.

Una mano la tomó con brusquedad del hombro.

Alzó la cabeza, y aunque solo se veía su mentón fue suficiente para ver la primera señal.

-¿Qué dijiste, escoria?-.

Al gruñir, en su boca se reveló una hilera de colmillos.

El agarre en su hombro se endureció, regresó el favor tomándolo por la muñeca, su mano estaba cubierta de brillantes escamas negras y sus dedos finalizaban en garras. Ella era más fuerte, quitárselo de encima fue sencillo, pensó en romperle la muñeca, se contuvo.

-Lárgate-. Lo empujó.

Arremetió contra ella con una embestida, recibió el impacto con ambos brazos, sus mangas terminaron desgarradas, revelando que sus escamas le llegaban hasta los codos, y que al gruñir, estas se erizaban. -Exiliada-. Su capucha había caído, en sus sienes yacían los restos de sus cuernos, eran negros y ásperos donde los "rompieron".

Solo él vio su rostro, veloz se echó la capucha encima, desde el fondo de su garganta subió un estremecedor gruñido, las escamas de sus brazos y cola asemejaron ser diminutas púas metálicas.

Le devolvieron el gruñido.

Ambos mostraron sus colmillos.

De tener que pelear ahí tendría que hacerlo imitándolos a ellos, como su demonio le hubo enseñado.

La cola de él terminaba en un amasijo de espinas, barrió el suelo con ella, en afán de acertarle a sus piernas, luego le elevó diagonalmente directa a su costado derecho, ella se agachó y giró para esquivarlo, enseguida tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser destripada por las garras que iban a su estómago, ella no podía usar las suyas, ya que al igual que el resto de su apariencia demoniaca, eran una mera ilusión creada a partir de la esencia de Shizuru.

Tampoco podía manifestar su espada, no sin que todos alrededor sintieran el frío que emanaban sus "sombras", era un ángel fingiendo ser un demonio sin poder pelear realmente como ninguno. Entonces, recurriría a su fuerza bruta para librarse de esa escoria. Su ansía asesina exhaló a través de su cuerpo, él lo notó e hizo por esquivarla, ella leyó en sus músculos lo que este haría antes de hacerlo, y encaminó su puño en esa dirección, su golpe le dio justo debajo de la mandíbula, sintió el esqueleto del otro estremecerse, su fuerza le tiró tres colmillos, pero lo que en verdad importó, fue que lo dejó aturdido.

Saltó girando en el aire para tomar impulso, con una patada al pecho hizo trastabillar sus piernas, inevitablemente cayó al suelo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, se colocó sobre él, lo último que vio fueron los ojos esmeralda, Natsuki alzó su pie y con un pisotón le aplastó la cabeza, sus botas se empaparon de dorado.

-¿No dijiste que era reservada?-.

-Ara, bien dicen que las calladas son las peores-. Su risa llegó a oídos de Natsuki.

La ángel volteó, únicamente Shizuru y esa otra demonio le veían. Los otros individuos que contemplaron su combate, siguieron sus caminos con una normalidad abrumadora, a ninguno le importó el cuerpo en el piso, ni la "demonio" encapuchada, en el Mercado Infernal a menudo pasaban ese tipo de cosas, mientras no destruyeran ningún puesto, nadie interferiría, lo que hacía ese lugar tan peligroso era que ahí no existían consecuencias para casi nada.

Se dirigió a la castaña. -¿Listo?-. El símbolo en su espalda aun ardía, su forma demoniaca tardaría unos minutos en desvanecerse.

-Tenemos que visitar otro puesto-. Miró los brazos de la oji verde, las escamas, las garras, lucían tan reales, aunque lo practicaron decenas de veces en su departamento, aunque era obra suya, era sorprendente verle de aquella manera.

Tenía cierto atractivo.

Pero prefería por mucho a la autentica Natsuki.

Unieron sus manos, a través de la ilusión, la demonio sintió los verdaderos dedos de su ángel.

-Dejaste mis alas como nuevas, sea lo que sea que necesites, diles que corre por mi cuenta-. Hizo una seña de despedida, le dio una sonrisa libidinosa a ambas y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Por su cuenta?-.

-Es una de las dueñas del Mercado Infernal-. Entrecruzó sus brazos, apegándose a ella. -Es una suerte que no la atacaras-.

-Pudiste avisarme-. Gruñó. -Es el tipo de detalles que no debes saltarte-.

-No esperaba que te pusieras posesiva-. Estrechó sus dedos. -No creí verte celosa por otro demonio-.

-Vi como te miraba-. Su voz se mantuvo serena. -Es alguien que ha visto tu cuerpo, ¿no es así?-. No le molestaba lo que Shizuru hubiera hecho antes de conocerse.

-Unas cuantas veces-. Admitió. Para los demonios un acto carnal no significaba más que placer temporal sino era con su pareja. -Tú también llamaste su atención-. La burla bailó en sus labios.

-Ni lo menciones-. Sino era su Shizuru, encontraba repulsivo que una demonio la encontrara atractiva.

Hicieron otra parada, el puesto olía a cenizas, Kuga detalló que había unos enormes hornos trabajando a su máxima capacidad. Un demonio con el pecho cubierto de hollín les atendió.

-Azufre y Polvo de hueso-. Agregó que los pusiera en la cuenta de cierta demonio.

-¿Hueso de?-. Cuestionó cuando les entregaron dos contenedores cilíndricos, eran delgados, su longitud rondaba los 50 cm.

-Quizá prefieras no saberlo-. Con esa respuesta, prefirió no indagar en el tema. Cargó todas las cosas con una mano y se encaminaron a la salida.

En el trayecto, cruzaron por un puesto que vendía crías de bestias. En una de las jaulas tenían unos cachorros que a simple vista parecían perros de la tierra, bastó que pasaran cerca para que estos comenzaran a mordisquear las rejas, desesperados por salir.

-¿Qué son?-. Natsuki se detuvo, cuando dejó de caminar ellos se calmaron.

-Lobos del averno-. La castaña los vio desconcertada. -Aléjate un poco-. Los cachorros gimotearon. -Esto es extraño-. Era muy poco usual que esos animales presentaran interés por alguien. -Deberían ser capaces de oler tu verdad-. Susurró en su oído. -Pero parece no importarles en absoluto-.

La ángel tuvo el gran temor de llegar a sentir compasión por esos cachorros. -Mejor vámonos-. Jaló la mano de Shizuru.

Mientras se alejaban, ellos aullaban lastimosamente.

* * *

Entró al cuarto de baño, el lugar estaba lleno de vapor, el calor era abrasador, se despojó de su ropa. Shizuru esta en su verdadera forma, metida en el jacuzzy, el agua burbujeaba en tonos rojizos y olía a hierbas. -¿Te metes conmigo?-. Su expresión era la personificación de la tentación.

Natsuki no cesó a sus encantos. -Creo que paso-. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la orilla. -El único calor que me gusta es el de tu cuerpo-. Sintió el vapor que salía del jacuzzy, era inexplicable como no bajaba el nivel del agua, la lógica infernal aplastaba las leyes de la física humana. -Y creo que esa "agua" casi califica como lava. No puedo meterme ahí-.

-¿Soportas un rayo, pero no esto?-.

-Podría decir lo mismo-. Su piel funcionaba de manera muy distinta, por eso estaba metida ahí. -¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas estar aquí?-. Estiró la mano para acariciar su rostro.

-Toda la noche, puedes irte a dormir si quieres-.

-Me quedo contigo-.

Todo con el propósito de hacer que su cuerpo tuviese cierta tolerancia al agua bendita, al final del baño, esta aun podría causarle molestias, pero no sería tan dolorosa, y tampoco mortífera, al menos durante un tiempo.

Desconocían si volverían a cruzarse con los exorcistas, preferían estar preparadas.

-Si existe esto, entonces ¿por qué el Infierno no lo usa a su favor?-. Una gota de sudor corrió por su sien, bajó por su cuello y deslizó entre sus pechos, Shizuru no le perdió de vista.

-Porque solo los sanadores lo sabemos y no nos han tratado muy bien-. Quería hacer suya a Natsuki, suspiró, eso tendría que esperar.

-¿Cómo fue aprender a sanar allá?-.

-Horrible, hasta para un demonio-. Su mirada divagó en el pasado. -Muy frustrante-. Natsuki pensó en su propio entrenamiento, a veces, la diferencia entre el suplicio de Cielo e Infierno no era tanta. -Los tuyos-. Los sanadores del Cielo. -Son muchos más que nosotros, pero no pueden sanarse a sí mismos-. Cerró los ojos un momento. -Como sabes, yo sí puedo, a un ritmo más lento que si sanase a otro, pero puedo-.

A la ángel no le gustó por donde iba la historia.

-Las primeras veces herían a otros para que practicáramos, mayormente aquellos que ya no podían ir a la Guerra o los que hacían enfurecer a los altos cargos-. Abrió los ojos, una chispa de rencor amenazó con incendiar su mirada. -Eso dejó de ser suficiente. Comenzaron a herirnos a nosotros-. Rio con amargura. -Quienes eran incapaces de sanarse a sí mismos eran dados por muertos, nadie iba a ayudarlos, somos seres egoístas después de todo-. Gruñó. -Vieron que yo tenía más habilidad-. Sus garras rasguñaron el fondo. -Me dejaron moribunda incontables veces-. Kuga recordó la primera ducha que tomaron juntas, cuando le dijo "Veo que tú tienes pocas cicatrices", cuando le pareció que la piel de Shizuru era una de las más tersas que había visto. Se sintió una imbécil por jamás preguntar antes y… -Sé lo que estás pensando, aprendí a sanarme tan bien que prácticamente no me quedaron cicatrices, no tenías forma de saberlo, cariño-. Suspiró. -Me convertí, quizá, en la mejor sanadora que tenían-. El interior de Natsuki ardía en rabia, pues el inicio de la historia no le había gustado y sabía como terminaría. -Al final, igual me exiliaron por no ser suficiente para ellos, por ser indigna del Infierno-.

-Shizuru-.

Su mirada regresó al presente.

-Disculpa, te hice preocupar y enojar por algo que sucedió hace milenios-. Sonrió intentando enmendar su estado de ánimo. -Ara, creí que no podías meterte-. Natsuki entró al jacuzzy, el contacto del agua le era incomodo, no le dañaba pero sí sentía que su piel ardía, era demasiado calor para un ángel, no le importó.

-Puedo un ratito-. Se sentó en sus piernas. -¿O te molesta tenerme aquí?-. Besó su cuello.

-Como si eso fuese posible-.

Shizuru permitió que un pedacito de cielo aliviase su infierno interno.


	9. Capítulo 9

Sé que tardé en actualizar la historia, pero me gustaría aclarar que no fue por gusto, estos últimos meses, sí, meses, he estado en un tratamiento médico bastante fuerte, y las medicinas aunque cumplen su función, me limitan en muchos aspectos, entre ellos, el sentarme a escribir.

Pero recuerden, aunque a veces tardo, no dejo mis historias inconclusas.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **ÁNGEL INFERNAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Unos días después de su visita al Mercado Infernal, fue hora de mudarse.

Natsuki abrió los ojos, no había dormido mucho, siempre le costaba conciliar el sueño cada vez que se mudaban. Iba a estirarse, cayó en cuenta de que su demonio dormía plácidamente sobre ella, abrazaba su cintura, tenía la cola enroscada en su pierna derecha, y sentía su respiración en su cuello, lucía tan calmada que optó por dejarla hasta que despertará por su cuenta.

Pero un círculo de símbolos demoniacos se trazó por sí solo en la pared frente a ellas.

La energía que desprendía era extraña.

Con una mano abrazó a Shizuru, y con la otra, manifestó su espada, sus sombras eran más nítidas, más tangibles.

Lo primero que vieron los ojos carmín, fue la mirada de su ángel, lo segundo su espada, y por último el círculo. Enderezó su cuerpo y alzó su mano con toda la intención de contrarrestar esa energía y cerrar el portal, fue tarde para eso, lo que sea que quería traspasar, lo haría.

Ambas se levantaron de la cama, listas para enfrentar a quien sea que las hubiera encontrado.

-Pero que…

Lo que apareció frente a ellas no fue un demonio.

Al menos no uno del tipo que esperaban.

Shizuru miró a Natsuki. -Esto es nuevo-. La ángel alzó una ceja.

-Preocupante, sería la palabra-. Miró a la criatura. Era un Lobo del Averno, que le miraba con tanta atención que era obvio no era coincidencia. Le apuntó con su espada, el animal no se inmuto.

Viéndole bien, Natsuki notó que aunque tenía el tamaño de un lobo de la tierra, ese no era más que un cachorro, de todos modos su mano no titubeó, mantuvo su amenaza.

Shizuru cayó en cuenta de que era uno de los que vieron en el Mercado Infernal. -Baja la espada-. El que había mordisqueado con mayor desesperación los barrotes.

-¿Segura?-.

-Solo hazlo-. Le atravesaría la garganta con sus garras si intentaba atacar a su Natsuki. -Tengo una corazonada-.

Dudosa, la ángel bajó su espada, él se acercó muy despacio, con una postura que lo dejaba expuesto, dando a entender que no atacaría. -Extiende la mano hacia él-. Miró de reojo a su compañera, sonaba peligroso, pero confiaba en ella. Extendió su mano, el lobo posó su cabeza en ella, se restregó contra su palma, anhelando una caricia.

-Shizuru-. No lo acarició, pero dejó que siguiera restregándose. -¿Qué está pasando?-. Era sorprendente, que siendo un ser infernal, su frío tacto no le incomodara.

-Pues-. Sabía que los Lobos del Averno eran extremadamente violentos, ese se veía dócil a un lado de su ángel. -Creo que vino aquí por ti-. Era obvio que el lobo ansiaba el contacto con Natsuki. -Cárgalo-.

En realidad, la ángel podía sentir que él no era peligroso, al menos no para ellas, no en ese momento. Desapareció su espada y tomó a la criatura con ambas manos, le echó un vistazo de cerca. -Ara-. Le lamió la cara.

Seguía lamiendo su mejilla. -¿Cómo mandamos a este chico de regreso con su manada?-. No creía necesario asesinarlo.

-Hay un ritual que quizá…

Una pequeña llama ardió en la pata trasera derecha del lobo, observaron en silencio como una marca aparecía ahí, el fuego se fue. -Tiene que ser broma-. Natsuki analizó la marca de cerca.

-Ara, así tiene algo de sentido como te encontró-. La marca era un símbolo demoniaco cuya traducción era una "N", era dorada, y resaltaba mucho en su pelaje negro. -Y bueno…-. Mientras hablaban, la mirada del lobo cambió. -Ahora tiene tus ojos-. Acarició su cabeza, respondió muy bien al contacto con la demonio. -Jamás he tenido una mascota-. Él podía oler el lazo entre ellas.

-Yo sí-. Dijo con amargura. -También llevo mi marca-. Bajó al lobo. -Y no acabó bien-.

-Te diría que intentemos dejarlo, pero si sin marca pudo encontrarte, imagínate con ella-.

-¿Y eso que no estás proponiendo matarlo?-.

-Tiene tu marca y tus ojos-. Suspiró. -No quiero averiguar que pasaría si lo mato-.

La ángel se sentó en la orilla de la cama. -Hasta hace unos días ni siquiera sabía que esos animales existían, y ahora uno está ligado a mí-. Una vez más la vida le escupía en la cara. -No sé como cuidar a uno de estos-. Frunció el ceño.

-En parte sería como criar a un perro-. Tomó asiento junto a ella y le acarició la espalda. -Solo que más grande, y al parecer, con capacidad de abrir portales demoniacos-.

-¿Y que come este perro?-.

-Mayormente miedo, pero en general, todas las emociones humanas negativas-.

Fue su turno de suspirar. -Bueno, al menos no son almas-. O carne humana, tal como pensó en primera instancia.

-¿Tienes algún nombre en mente?-.

-Dhuran-.

* * *

Después de un par de experimentos en los que Natsuki salió del edificio sin que él la siguiera, dejaron al animal en el departamento y salieron a hacer algunas compras.

La calle que tomaron era poco transcurrida, dos, quizá tres personas caminando muy separadas entre sí. -Natsuki-. Tal vez se debía en parte a que ese pueblo era frío, incluso podían ver su aliento. -¿Qué era tu mascota?-.

-Un águila de luz-. Un ave de gran tamaño, cuyo plumaje resplandecía tanto que habría enceguecido a los humanos. -¿Has visto alguna?-.

-No-.

-Es lo más similar a lo que aquí llaman fénix-. Sin prenderse en llamas combatía a la muerte. -Una criatura… magnifica-.

Acarició su brazo. -Lo nombras con mucho afecto-. Además de sus días volando, pocas veces le escuchaba extrañando algo de su vida anterior.

-Sí-. Suspiró. -Surcó los cielos conmigo en cientos de batallas-.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Probablemente, mi error fue mostrar mi afecto por él-. Su expresión se endureció.

Shizuru apretó un puño. -Ella-. Sin haberle visto nunca, cada vez detestaba más a esa mujer.

-No te desgastes odiándola-. Se encogió de hombros. -Ya la odio suficiente yo-.

-Sería imposible no odiarla también-. Del otro lado de la calle, vio algo que le pareció interesante. -Ara-.

Miró en la misma dirección. -¿Te sientes devota hoy?-. Alzó una ceja. -No hace tanto te confesaste-.

-Quiero comprobar algo-. Cruzó la calle, Natsuki le siguió hasta la capilla.

Entraron al lugar, estaba vacío. Shizuru se dirigió directamente a la pileta de agua bendita. -¿Estás segura?-. Su ángel le veía con un atisbo de temor.

Arremangó su abrigo. -Si algo sale mal, tu podrás remediarlo-. Natsuki tomó su muñeca.

-Eso no evitaría el dolor, y lo sabes-. Aflojó el agarre. -Solo… solo hazlo rápido-. No quería prolongar algo que podría ser una tortura.

Con cuidado, metió la mano hasta que el agua llegó a su muñeca, un segundo, cinco, diez, treinta, un minuto. Sentía una leve molestia, mínima, comparable a una ligera picazón en su piel, solo eso, no sentía que su carne ardería, ni tampoco veía que su mano desprendiera vapor.

La sacó de la pileta, unas pequeñas gotas resbalaron por la punta de sus dedos.

-Magnifica-. Natsuki sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta, el que solía usar para cubrirse el rostro, y lo usó para secar la mano de su demonio.

-Ahora podremos…-. Escucharon que alguien entraría, veloces, ambas fingieron que terminaban de persignarse cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días, hijas-. Era el Padre de la capilla, poseía una mirada apacible y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Buenos días, Padre-. Contestó Shizuru, con una sonrisa amable. Natsuki solo saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

-Es bueno ver caras nuevas por aquí-. Al sentirse observada Natsuki procuró mantener una postura desgarbada, bajo perfil.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, íbamos de salida-. Tomó la mano de su ángel.

-Tengan un buen día, espero verlas de nuevo-.

Salieron de la capilla.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, retomaron su conversación. -Quien diría que un pueblo tan pequeño tendría un exorcista-. Los ojos carmín habían visto las diminutas gotas doradas en las mangas del padre.

Los rastros del aroma demoniaco le llegaron a Natsuki. -No creo que estés pensando matarlo-. Sacó un cigarrillo.

-No-. Shizuru le ayudó a encenderlo. -Llamaría innecesariamente la atención-.

-Eso pensé-.

Un perro que iba corriendo por la acera se detuvo frente a ellas, él era capaz de sentir su verdadera esencia, estaba confundido, era incapaz de distinguir si eran malas o buenas, al final, prefirió rodearlas.

-No será un problema mientras no se meta con nosotras-.

-¿Y si no estuviera solo?-.

-Tenemos al Cielo e Infierno en nuestra contra, ¿Qué más da también la Tierra?-.

Siguieron caminando.

Cinco minutos después, Natsuki apagó su cigarrillo antes de ingresar a una tienda de mascotas, los cachorritos que sintieron su presencia hicieron todo lo posible por mantenerse alejados de ellas.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarlas?-. Una empleada les sonrió desde el otro lado del mostrador.

La demonio tomó la palabra. -Buscamos una cama para un perro de raza grande-. De reojo, vio una color verde oscuro. -Algo así sería perfecto-.

-Están de suerte, nos queda una sola de esas, ¿gustan que la traiga?-. Ante un asentimiento, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Pensé que veníamos por un collar-.

-Ara, que Dhuran no piense que te compartiré en las noches-.

-¿Y que harás si se sube a la cama?-.

-Recordarle que yo te vi primero-.

Se imaginó a Shizuru y Dhuran en un combate a muerte, hizo una mueca.

-Dijiste que no querías matarlo-.

-Un almohadazo no lo mataría-. Le guiñó.

La empleada regresó con una caja grande. -¿Algo más?-. Con esfuerzo, la puso sobre el mostrador.

-Me gustaría ver los collares-.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Shizuru llevaba una bolsa con accesorios y Natsuki la caja de la cama al hombro. -Oye-. La ángel habló bajo. -Creo que alguien nos observa-. El último par de cuadras había sentido una mirada sobre ellas.

-¿Es…?-. Shizuru, con discreción, miró a sus costados, nada.

-Lo oculta bien-. No podía decir si era demonio, ángel o incluso humano, tal vez aquel exorcista sí les había sentido.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos más, en dirección a una banca, Natsuki se sentó y recargó ambos brazos en el respaldo. Al otro lado de la calle, había un pequeño supermercado, Shizuru dejó la bolsa justo a su ángel y se encaminó al local.

A solas, presintiendo lo que pasaría, sacó y encendió otro cigarrillo.

Echó la cabeza atrás, exhaló el humo.

Intencionalmente liberó un poco de su energía, suficiente para que le sintieran en 10 m a la redonda.

No pasó nada, exhaló de nuevo, soltó más energía.

Esperó.

Sintió una mirada, era la de Shizuru, le vigilaba desde la tienda mientras fingía comprar víveres.

Cerró los ojos un segundo. No era simple paranoia, había alguien tras sus pasos, y tenía que descubrir quién. Se concentro en el entorno, expectante ante cualquier cambio, por minúsculo que fuese.

Escuchó pasos, echó un vistazo, era una simple pareja de ancianos, su olor a humanidad era demasiado fuerte, y confirmaba su condición al poder ver su lista de virtudes sobre ellos. Cerró los ojos. Debía concentrarse.

-Disculpe-. Escuchó la voz de un niño.

-¿Qué quieres, niño?-.

-Me perdí-.

-Ese no es mi problema-. Dijo para ahuyentarlo. -Vete-.

-Pero…

-¿Acaso tengo cara de policía?-. Dijo con mueca hosca. -Lárgate niño-. Le estaba haciendo un favor al correrlo.

Escuchó el inició de un sollozo.

Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada, él aparentaba siete u ocho años, un pequeño, que en definitiva olía como tal, pero… -Oye-. Al verlo, no vio su lista de virtudes. -No llores mocoso-. No cambió su expresión.

-Es que…

-Siéntate aquí un momento-. Palmeó el lado libre de la banca.

El pequeño lo hizo.

-Sabes, conocí a uno que fingía ser Padre-. Le vio de reojo. -Pero un niño, también es enfermizo-.

-¿Qué…

-Venga, deja el teatro-. Mantuvo una expresión neutral. -"Pequeño" demonio-. Lo dijo solo para ellos.

Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. -Creí ocultarlo bien-. En un niño se veía todavía más espelúznate.

-Más te vale tener una buena excusa para seguirme-.

-Seguirlas-. Corrigió, aclarando que sabía que Shizuru tampoco era humana.

-No te estás ayudando-. Gruñó.

Estaban a plena luz del día, en una vía pública, no eran estúpidos para iniciar un combate.

-Me diste curiosidad, es todo-. Se encogió de hombros. -Pareces interesante-.

-¿Interesante?-.

-Lo suficiente para que un vigilante les esté siguiendo-. Miró con discreción hacia una azotea. -Me pregunto-. Su sonrisa se retorció. -¿Qué habrán hecho?-. Parecía disfrutar la intriga.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-. Con el aviso, pudo detectar la presencia del otro ángel.

-Porque creo que es una tontería pelear entre nosotros-. No era un chico territorial, eso le aburría. -Cuando ellos nos acechan-.

-Eres extraño-.

-Es curioso que lo diga alguien-. Rio. -Tan similar a un ser divino-.

-Tú…-. Gruñó enojada, era una hebra sensible.

-No te ofendas-. Sonrió con sorna. -Es solo que tus rasgos encajan con cierto ángel, ese que era la mano derecha-. Ese "Era" captó toda su atención.

Encendió otro cigarrillo.

¿Hasta dónde habían llegado los rumores?

-Dicen por ahí que ya nadie lo ha visto-. Soltó una carcajada similar a la de un niño travieso. -Quizá finalmente murió-. Gozó la idea. -El punto es que, nuestro lado retomó la ventaja-.

-¿Nuestro?-. Bufó. -Me lo juego todo-. Escupió las palabras. -A que eres un exiliado-.

-Quizá, quizá-. Se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. -Pero amiga…-. No le gustaba esa confianza.

Shizuru salió de la tienda, caminó hacia ellos.

-Ara, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-.

-Un amigo-. Contestó él. Shizuru y Natsuki intercambiaron miradas. -Nagi-. Extendió la mano hacia la castaña.

Shizuru la estrechó con fuerza. -A ella no la saludaste-. Dejó claro que sí les había estado observando.

-Tuve la sensación de que ella me arrancaría la mano-. Lo dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. -Como dije, soy un amigo-. La sorna en su rostro tampoco le agrado a la castaña. -Pero aquel, no lo creo-. El vigilante había cambiado de azotea, pero continuaba ahí -Deberían encargarse de él-.

-¿Y que hay de ti?-. Shizuru alzó una ceja. -Eres lo mismo que nosotras-. Ladeó el rostro. -Para él no habrá diferencia entre cazarnos y cazarte-.

Rio por lo bajo. -Soy solo un niño-. Se paró de la banca. -Suerte-. Con una sonrisa desapareció de su vista.

En silencio, acordaron lo que seguía.

Shizuru dejó la bolsa de víveres en la banca e hizo como que entraba a otro local.

De reojo, Natsuki vigilaba a su vigilante. Liberó otra carga de energía, la necesaria para alertarlo y volcar toda su atención sobre ella. La demonio lo emboscó por detrás.

Desde otro sitio, Nagi fue testigo de la escena. -Sí que son interesantes-. Su sonrisa creció.

* * *

En su viaje de regreso al departamento, Natsuki meditó algo. -Tu amiga del Mercado Infernal, ¿sabe recabar información?-.

-Pues-. Puso su mano en su mentón. -Cuando eres comerciante, te enteras de muchas cosas-.

Frunció el ceño.

No le gustaba su propia idea.

-¿Crees que me conseguiría ciertos datos?-.

-Mientras tengas algo que le interese, creo que es muy posible-.

-Algo que le interese…

Sonrió con malicia. -Ara… ¿Mi Natsuki está pensando en…

-No, claro que no-. Dijo cortante. -Definitivamente no-. Le repugnaba el solo considerar dejarse tomar por otra demonio que no fuese Shizuru. -Pero creo que puede interesarle una cazadora-.


	10. Capítulo 10

**ÁNGEL INFERNAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Abrió los ojos y vio a Natsuki.

Algo dentro de ella dio un vuelco, luego, el miedo, el miedo más profundo se arraigó en su pecho.

La contempló sin creérselo, Natsuki estaba de pie frente a ella, vestida con una camisa desabrochada, que dejaba a la vista su piel cubierta de sangre, la tela estaba empapada, se veía roja cuando debía ser blanca.

-¿Estás satisfecha ahora?-. Su mirada esmeralda era gélida, al igual que sus palabras. -No-. Ladeó la cabeza. -Tú jamás lo estuviste-. Dio un paso hacia atrás. -Ni lo estarás-. Dejó una huella de sangre en el piso. -Porque no me tienes-. Se dio la vuelta, la mancha de sangre estaba mucho más concentrada en su espalda. -Ni me tendrás-.

-¡Natsuki…

Despertó en su habitación, alarmada, miró a su alrededor, estaba sola. -Maldición-. Cerró sus puños con fuerza. -¡Maldición!-. Se había desechó de Natsuki, entonces, ¿Por qué le perseguía de esa manera?

Se levantó de la cama. -Estás muerta, muerta-. Estaba cubierta de sudor frío. -Te hiciste un despojo contra la Tierra-.

Tocaron a su puerta. -¡Ángel Supremo!-. Quien llamaba sonaba desesperado. -¡Ángel Supremo!-. Atendió el llamado.

Vio a Takeda del otro lado, desprendía un fuerte aroma a azufre y cenizas, parte de su ropa estaba ennegrecida, y su mano derecha lucía carbonizada. -¿Qué ha sucedido?-. Demandó saber mientras salía de su habitación.

El dolor lo aquejaba demasiado, le costó responder, pero sus palabras fueron claras. -Despertaron las llamas del Infierno-. Lo vio con sus propios ojos, y también le sintió, el fuego que ardía por sobre todos los demás, fuego que abrasaba a lo divino con una ferocidad descomunal.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-. Enfureció con la noticia. Eso no había sucedido en los últimos 300 años. -¿¡QUÍEN HA SIDO!?-. Solo los altos cargos del Infierno podían controlar ese poder.

Necesitaba ver a un sanador rápido o perdería el brazo. -Se veía como un niño-. Contuvo un quejido. -De ojos rosados y cabello blanco-. Aun siendo un general divino, había considerado espeluznante la sonrisa de ese demonio. -Incineró a nuestras tropas mientras se carcajeaba-.

-¿Un niño?-. Dijo entre dientes. -¿¡Un niño!?-. Era muy extraño que en el campo de batalla usaran los camuflajes que acostumbraban en la Tierra.

-Sus guerreros-. Una punzada de dolor lo calló.

-¡Habla!-. Llegaron a la sala en la que estaban los sobrevivientes. Arrugó la nariz, el olor a azufre era mucho más fuerte ahí.

-Sus guerreros lo llamaban Nagi-. Uno de los sanadores de élite se acercó a él para atenderlo.

El panorama era desfavorable, las cosas pintaban muy mal. -¿Cuántas bajas fueron?-. Tenía que darle la vuelta al tablero.

-Un sanador de élite, dos sanadores aprendices, dos guerreros élite, quince guerreros de bajo rango-. A dos de ellos los vio arder sin poder hacer nada. -Cincuenta heridos-. Miró a sus compañeros. -Y seis moribundos que probablemente no pasen la noche-.

Una onda de su energía suprimida golpeó a todos los presentes. -¿Entre los moribundos hay algún sanador?-.

Él pasó saliva, sabía lo que pasaría. -Un sanador de élite-. Dijo con pesar.

-Olviden a los otros cinco y concéntrense en él-.

-Pero…

-Es más fácil entrenar guerreros que sanadores-. Sentenció. -Tengo trabajo que hacer-. Se retiró sin mirar atrás.

Tenía que averiguar quién era Nagi.

* * *

Una vez más, Shizuru aplicó el sello en su espalda y se dirigieron al Mercado Infernal, aparecieron ahí junto con Dhuran, ya que él se negó a apartarse de ellas al sentir que el portal se abriría. -¿Segura de que no habrá problema?-. Cuestionó mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Técnicamente no lo robamos-. Le dio una mirada a Dhuran. -Él llegó por su cuenta-. Sonrió. -Además, no puede negarse que es tuyo-. No mientras tuviera esa marca.

-Bueno-. Confió en ella. -Gracias por seguirme en esto-.

-No hay de que-. Cogió su mano.

-Claro que sí-. Era consciente de que a veces parecía que cavaba su propia tumba. -Entonces, Chie, ¿cierto?-.

-Sí-. Llegaron al último escalón, el Mercado Infernal estaba más concurrido ese día. -Es quizá la mayor comerciante del Infierno, sí alguien sabe rumores, es ella-.

Caminaron entre los puestos, pasaron frente a uno que apestaba a maldiciones. -¿En serio comercian con eso?-. Tenían encadenado a un hombre lobo.

-Ara, si los controlar son sirvientes muy útiles-.

-¿Sirvientes o esclavos?-.

Sus comisuras dibujaron una sonrisa maliciosa. -¿Cuál es la diferencia?-. Rio.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Las del Lobo del Averno!-. Se detuvieron, a la par, voltearon hacia atrás. Era un demonio rubio, con un inquietante parecido al humano que falsificaba documentos, Tate, sino mal recordaban.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Dijo fríamente Natsuki.

-El chico parece bien entrenado-. Miraba a Dhuran con ojos codiciosos. -¿Cuánto por él?-.

Dhuran gruñó como si entendiese sus palabras. -No está a la venta-. Natsuki se dio la vuelta.

-Puedo pagarte muy bien-. Él casi puso una mano en su hombro derecho. -Y… -. Shizuru lo cogió por la muñeca, había manifestado sus garras.

-Soy bastante territorial, chico-. Advirtió con voz dulce. -Y ya te dijo que no está a la venta-. Natsuki seguía de espaldas, escuchando atentamente. -¿Entendiste?-. Cerró su agarre con fuerza.

-Entiendo, entiendo-. Sonrió con cierto cinismo. -Ahora linda, ¿podrías soltarme?-. Shizuru lo soltó. -Pero si cambian de opinión, aquí pueden encontrarme-. Se marchó.

-Estúpidos comerciantes-. Masculló Natsuki.

-Ara, ¿qué no vinimos aquí por una?-. Mencionó con tono juguetón.

Llegaron al puesto de hierbas, del interior de la tienda salió quien buscaban. -Que sorpresa, ¿dos veces en un año, Shizuru?-. Les sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿Podemos hablar?-. Shizuru usó un tono bajo, dando a entender que quería un poco más de privacidad.

-¿Con ustedes?-. Les dio una mirada lasciva. -Por supuesto-. Con un gesto de manos las invitó a pasar.

Pasaron al fondo de la tienda. Natsuki fue directa al punto. -¿Aun te interesa hacer tratos conmigo?-. Eso cogió por sorpresa a la comerciante pero igualmente sonrió.

-Vivo para hacer tratos-. Se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, su cola se movía en el aire, recargó su rostro en su palma. -Te escucho-.

Shizuru, en silencio, tomó asiento en una silla cercana, Dhuran recargó la cabeza en su regazo, ambos observaron la escena.

-Requiero información muy especial-.

-¿Qué tan especial?-.

-Sobre los altos cargos del Cielo, y sobre los rumores que se esparcen en el Infierno-.

Asintió y dio un silbido. -Oh chica, sí que están metidas en algo grande-. Acarició su mentón en pose pensativa. -Puedo conseguir lo que quieres-. Su cola se movió con mayor emoción. -Pero el precio no es barato-.

-Lo supuse-. Respondió indiferente. -¿Qué quieres?-.

-Wow tu frialdad es arrebatadora-. Bromeó con un gesto coqueto. -Mencionaste que habías cazado ángeles-. La ángel asintió, agradecida de que su corazonada fuese acertada, y que el favor fuese a inclinarse a ese lado en lugar de al carnal. -Te diré la información que quieres si… -. Sonrió con la malicia característica de los demonios. -Si limpias un poco de basura por mí-. Relamió sus labios. -Ya sabes, un guardaespaldas-.

Natsuki mantuvo su expresión de hielo. -¿Guardaespaldas o mercenaria?-. Gruñó.

Chie rio, cual pequeño cometiendo una travesura. -Un poco de ambas, supongo-. Se puso de pie. Ser comerciante infernal no te da tiempo de aburrirte-.

No se movió cuando Chie caminó alrededor de ella, muy de cerca. -¿Cuánto tiempo?-. Para seres tan longevos era importante que el tiempo no se midiera con ambigüedades.

Movió la mano restándole importancia. -Dos meses, quizá menos-. La comerciante era codiciosa, y si por ella fuera, contrataría permanentemente a Natsuki, pero no era estúpida, y no quería provocarle cuando estaba con Shizuru. -Solo hasta que terminé cierto trabajito-. Se detuvo frente a ella y le extendió la mano. -¿Trato hecho?-.

Natsuki estrechó su mano. -Trato-. La soltó. -No hagas que nos arrepintamos-.

Shizuru por fin habló. -Por cierto Chie, ¿sabes quien es Nagi?-.

Movió la cola con interés. -¿Nagi?-. Acarició su mentón. -Creo que me suena-. Su mirada reflejó un vistazo al pasado. -Pero de haberlo escuchado tiene ya algunos siglos-.

Acarició la cabeza de Dhuran. -¿Puedes averiguar quien es?-.

-Por ti Shizuru, lo que sea-. Sonrió con lascivia.

-Una cosa más-. Volteo a ver a la ángel. -¿Tu basura es solo divina, o también demoniaca?-.

-Chica lista-. Rio por lo bajo. -¿Tendrías algún problema con matar demonios?-.

-No mientras me pagues-.

-Perfecto-. Aplaudió. -Pronto te daré tu primer trabajo, pequeña cazadora-.

* * *

Natsuki sacó a pasear a Dhuran, caminaron hasta una pequeña plaza, ahí, soltó su correa y dejó que correteara por el lugar, parecía que jugaba, y en realidad, estaba buscando comida.

La ángel se sentó en una banca y sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió, después de un par de caladas notó que no eran los únicos en la plaza.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Escupió las palabras.

-¿El exilio te quitó las ganas de conversar además de los cuernos?-. Sonrió malicioso.

Dhuran regresó corriendo con ella, se interpuso entre ambos y le gruñó al recién llegado.

-Nunca me gustó charlar-. Natsuki se quedó sentada. -Pero quiero saber que quieres conmigo-.

-¿No podría ser una simple coincidencia?-. Dhuran amenazó con saltarle encima. -Creo que no-. Se encogió de hombros. -Hace mucho que no veía un Lobo del Averno con Amo-.

-Odio los rodeos-. Exhaló humo.

-Tienes pinta de odiar casi todo-.

-Lo preguntaré una última vez-. Se inclinó hacia adelante. -¿Qué quieres conmigo?-. No manifestó su espada porque vacía o no, estaba en una plaza pública, en plena mañana.

-La Guerra está cambiando una vez más-. Natsuki bufó, eso no era novedad, la Guerra aunque eterna, evolucionaba. -Y el Infierno requiere más poder-.

-Ese ya no es mi problema-. Se levantó de la banca.

-Subí a la Tierra para buscar ese poder-. Su expresión burlona cambió por una seria. -Estoy aquí para recuperar lo que mis ancestros no valoraron-.

Natsuki lo entendió y lo miró con desprecio. -Esa decisión llegó siglos tarde-. Se dio la vuelta. -Deberías regresar al Infierno-. Quería asesinarlo, lastima que debía ser prudente.

-Oh claro que regresaré allá, llevando a los sanadores conmigo-.

Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no demostrar que eso causó su ira.

-No soy ninguna sanadora-.

-Yo creo que sí-. Nagi volvió a sonreír. -Pero suponiendo que no lo eres, posees un poder aplastante, tanto que los ángeles te quieren muerta-.

-Deben estar muy desesperados para querer reclutar exiliados-.

-Para el Infierno todo es válido-.

Era absurdo.

Había sido exiliada del Cielo.

Y el Infierno buscaba reclutarla, claro, suponiendo que lo que decía Nagi fuese cierto.

-No me interesa regresar allá-. Lo miró por sobre su hombro. -Sigue buscando-.

-Quizá cambies de opinión-.

Dhuran gruñó.

-¿Me estás amenazando?-.

Él rio. -Ya te amenaza el Cielo-. Algo muy conveniente para el Infierno. -No hace falta que te amenace yo-.

* * *

El primer trabajo de Chie consistió en eliminar a un par de demonios que le robaron, algo sencillo, solo que para hacerlo fue necesario bajar a las alcantarillas, y el sitio apestaba con una intensidad abrumadora, además de que no le gustaban los lugares encerrados, mucho menos esos que estaban bajo tierra.

Después de rajarles la garganta, encendió un cigarrillo.

Caminó en la oscuridad, con pasos silenciosos. Esa maldita cloaca era un verdadero laberinto. -Menuda madriguera se consiguieron esos idiotas-. Masculló para sí.

Al pelear liberó parte de su energía, acto que tuvo una consecuencia.

Escuchó unos pasos que claramente no intentaban disimularse. -Sé que estás aquí, escoria-. Esas palabras hicieron eco.

Natsuki se detuvo.

-Pude sentirte desde arriba-.

Reconoció esa voz.

Era un ángel.

Era Takeda.

Él usó una bola de energía para iluminar el lugar.

Y cuando vio los ojos esmeralda sintió que el mundo se venía abajo.

-Kuga-.

Natsuki no respondió. Era claro lo que tenía que hacer. Manifestó su espada, las sombras revolotearon alrededor de ella.

-Kuga… Tú… -. No podía ser ella, porque Kuga había muerto, pero era imposible que hubiese otra mujer exactamente igual a ella. -Tú…

Natsuki arremetió contra él, sin vacilar, puso toda su fuerza en su estocada, Takeda frenó el golpe con su espada, sintió que sus huesos vibraron, y que esas sombras le tocaban como si fuesen tangibles, sintió que quisieron penetrar su piel.

Si en verdad era ella, si sí era Kuga Natsuki, tenía que llevarla de regreso al Cielo para darle la vuelta a la Guerra.

Frenó otra estocada, la frialdad de sus sombras era demasiada incluso para los ángeles. -¿¡Eres tú!?-. No obtuvo respuesta. -¡DÍMELO!-. Él recordaba que la energía de Kuga siempre había sido color turquesa.

Natsuki deseó haber llevado a Dhuran con ella, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haberlo dejado con Shizuru mientras ella recolectaba almas. Blandió su espada con una sola mano y envolvió la contraria en un guante de energía, su puño chocó con el puño izquierdo de Takeda, notó que sus dedos no llegaron a romperse, pero sí que se fisuraron.

-¡No hay un ángel y un demonio iguales!-. -Takeda la hizo retroceder con una estocada brutal. -¡Tienes que ser tú!-.

Ella resintió el golpe, era obvia la diferencia entre sus usuales contrincantes y un general del Cielo. Lo vio envolver todo su cuerpo con su energía, como una segunda armadura que solo dejaba expuestos los ojos, relucía tanto que para un mortal habría sido claro quien era el bueno y quien el malo.

No le gustaba la idea puesto que se arriesgaba a ponerse en la mira de alguien más, pero liberó otra parte de su energía.

-¿¡Qué te paso!?-. Takeda atacó con un corte dirigido a sus piernas.

Esquivó la espada.

-¡Puedo ayudarte!-.

Eso la hizo enfurecer.

-¡Solo respóndeme!-.

-Los muertos no hablan-. Sus sombras serpentearon por el piso, directo a los pies de Takeda.

Él expuso sus alas y se elevó para alejarse de las sombras.

La mirada de Natsuki se tornó sombría.

-¡Kuga escúchame!-.

Ella le había salvado la vida y a cambió él vio como le arrancaban las alas.

¿Qué tenía que escuchar?

¡Nada!

Todo había sido dicho cuando no dijo una sola palabra.

Takeda sintió la presión ejercida por la energía de Natsuki, era una fuerza aplastante con una esencia distorsionada, energía oscura con destellos divinos, no, no, no, era energía divina que había sido devorada por oscuridad; Takeda dio un paso atrás, asombrado, anonado por lo que presenciaba, recordó lo que sintió después del accidente del avión, y concluyó que el ente de aquel día, había sido Kuga.

Natsuki atacó, su espada dio contra la armadura de Takeda, sus energías se repelaron, saltaron chispas.

Ella giró sobre su eje y blandió con más fuerza. Su frívola expresión no hizo más que confirmar quien era. Soltó un tajo desde abajo, luego un golpe con su puño, una vez más, saltaron chispas, pero no se repelaron con la misma fuerza.

Takeda consiguió hacerle un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo, el daño en sí era insignificante, no obstante, le mostró la verdad, vio sangre color plata, más oscura que antes de ser exiliada, vio que resplandecía sí, pero con luminosidad dorada.

Esa era y no era Kuga.

Quería llevarle al Cielo, pero sus instintos decían que debía eliminarla, que era una amenaza. Su cuerpo se movió en automático.

Dio un grito de guerra y blandió su espada. Su ataque dio en el blanco, justo en el cuello de Natsuki.

Pero ella también logró su cometido, le atravesó el pecho.

La energía de ambos se desvaneció.

Quedaron a oscuras.

Y un segundo después una luz roja los iluminó.

-¡Natsuki!-. Era Shizuru en su forma demoniaca, la marca en su pecho ardía con ferocidad. -¡Nat… -. La vio sosteniendo una mano contra su cuello, su sangre escapaba entre sus dedos, y también de sus labios.

La ángel no podía hablar, pero le dio una media sonrisa a su demonio, había llegado, siempre llegaba.

Shizuru vio a Takeda, él sostenía una mano contra su pecho e intentaba frenar el sangrado con energía. Quería despellejarlo vivo. -¡DHURAN!-. Pero tenía que atender a Natsuki.

Dhuran gruñó.

Takeda escupió sangre, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para emprender la huida.

El lobo y el ángel desaparecieron en la cloaca.

La mano de Shizuru sustituyó a la de Natsuki en su cuello, era un corte profundo, de ser humana habría muerto al instante, sintió rastros de energía, pero también sintió que el cuerpo de Natsuki la metabolizaba.

La energía de Shizuru siempre era cálida, la situación era reconfortante a pesar de la desagradable sensación de su carne uniéndose.

Después de sanarla, la demonio la besó, sus labios supieron a sangre. -No te atrevas a morir-. La ayudó a levantarse.

Limpió la sangre de su comisura. -No está en mis planes-. Ni lo estaría jamás, no cuando su vida y la de Shizuru estaban ligadas para la eternidad.

La perdida de sangre le había sentado mal, uno de sus pasos tambaleó, la mano de Shizuru en su cintura restableció su equilibrio. -Permíteme-. Dejó que su demonio la cargara para sacarla de las malditas alcantarillas.

Dhuran apareció a su lado, en su hocico tenía la mano izquierda de Takeda, pero al verlo lo supieron al instante, el general seguía con vida.

-Ahora ella lo sabrá-. Sentenció Natsuki.

Los ojos de Shizuru resplandecieron iracundos.

* * *

Takeda consiguió regresar al Cielo, y casi deseó no haberlo hecho.

La Ángel Supremo ingresó a la habitación donde los sanadores estaban tratándole, lo miró de manera frívola. -¿Qué ha dejado así a un general?-. Habló con desprecio y enojo.

Tal vez debió dejar que aquella bestia le quitara más que la mano.

-Fue un ángel-. Lo había pensado una y otra y otra vez. -Un ángel caído-. No encontraba otra descripción para lo que había presenciado.

-No digas estupideces-. Y esa definición solo encajaba con… -Lucifer está muerto-.

Takeda estrujó las sabanas bajo él. -Lo sé, todos lo sabemos-. Sudaba en frío. -Pero…-. Deseó que sí lo hubieran matado en la Tierra. -Hubo una muerte que nunca confirmamos, solo la dimos por hecho-.

Ella lo contempló con una clara expresión que le exigía no decir esas palabras.

-La vi-. Pero alguien tendría que decirlo. -Kuga Natsuki está viva-.

En el Cielo retumbaron los truenos.


	11. Capítulo 11

**ÁNGEL INFERNAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

Al llegar a su departamento se dieron una ducha para quitarse la sangre y el aroma cloaca.

En el instante que salieron de la regadera, Shizuru abrazó desde atrás a Natsuki, se aferró con fuerza a su cintura y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Shizuru-. Colocó sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Eres mía-. Sus manos manifestaron sus garras. -Mi Natsuki-.

-Sí-. Confirmó la ángel sin duda alguna. Sintió la cola de Shizuru acariciando sus piernas. -Soy tuya-. Sentía los latidos de su demonio contra su piel. -Shizuru-.

Sabía que la posesividad de Shizuru estaba al máximo.

Sabía que no podía controlarlo, que era su naturaleza, su carácter, y también parte de su personalidad.

Y también sabía que querría reafirmar que era suya.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara. Shizuru la besó con necesidad, sus manos bajaron de su cintura a sus glúteos y la alzó, en respuesta, Natsuki rodeó su cintura con sus piernas.

Shizuru la llevó hasta la cama, la recostó y se acomodó sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Besó su cuello, sus colmillos rozaron el lugar por el cual Takeda había intentado decapitarle. -Nadie-. Presionó una pierna en la entrepierna del ángel. -Nadie ni nada-. Besó su mentón. -Te arrebatará de mis brazos-. Besó sus labios.

* * *

Cuando despertó, notó enseguida que tenía una herida en el cuello, pasó la mano por ella, si su tacto no erraba, era la marca de una mordida, una muy profunda.

Miró a Shizuru, dormía en su forma demoniaca, con una sonrisa de satisfacción insuperable.

Alzó medio cuerpo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, poco después, la demonio le abrazó desde atrás, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Ara-. Contempló su mordida. -Quizá me pasé un poquito-. Con razón la boca le sabía a sangre. -Déjame sanarlo-.

-No-. Detuvo su mano. -Quiero esa cicatriz-.

-Será muy visible-. Dijo lo que era obvio para ambas. -¿Estás segura?-.

-Sí-. Llevó una mano a su pecho, justo sobre su marca. -Será un recordatorio extra de que te pertenezco-.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se cruzaría con aquella nefasta mujer, y quería, o demonios, en verdad quería que fuese claro que nunca podría poseerle, que le pertenecía a Shizuru.

Quería echarle en cara que pese a todo lo que le había arrebatado, al final, ella había ganado.

* * *

Chie salió de su puesto en el Mercado Infernal, planeaba echarle un ojo a sus demás tiendas, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Oye, oye-. Eso no le había gustado. -Aquí es peligroso hacer eso-. Se dio la vuelta con una mueca de fastidio.

Percibió de inmediato que quien le había tocado era solo un acompañante, fijó su vista en otro demonio, uno bajito que aparentaba ser un niño, cuyos ojos rosados eran malévolos.

-Lo siento-. Sonrió de manera socarrona. -No queríamos molestar, solo quería hablar contigo un momento-.

Lo miró con desconfianza, ¿por qué usaba esa forma cuando no había humanos cerca? -El tiempo de un comerciante es oro-. Iba a darse la vuelta.

-Y el de un general infernal es sangre-. Chie se detuvo.

-Es extraño que un general venga aquí-. Lo último que quería era problemas con un peso pesado del Infierno.

-Oh disculpa mis modales-. Su sonrisa mostró sus colmillos. -Soy Nagi-. El nombre resonó en su cabeza. Pensó que Shizuru y Natsuki estaban metidas en algo por demás turbio, un pantano demasiado peligroso que se tragaría a cualquiera.

No le gustaba la idea de dar su nombre. -Chie-. Pero debía saber jugar.

-Me dijeron que eres una de las principales comerciantes del Infierno-. Che asintió, eso era sabido por la mayoría. -Así que quizá sepas lo que yo quiero saber-.

Chie sonrió maliciosamente. -Vivo para hacer tratos-. Aunque era una sonrisa falsa.

-Verás, estoy muy interesado en ciertos demonios, con capacidades de sanación-. Shizuru llegó a su cabeza cual rayo. -¿Sabes acerca de alguno?-.

Usó su mejor expresión de incredulidad. -¿De qué hablas?-. Luego rio. -No existen los demonios sanadores-.

-Entiendo tu incredulidad, el Infierno se esforzó por ocultar su existencia-. Se encogió de hombros. -Pero sí que existen, y quiero encontrarlos-.

-Suena complicado-. Ella nunca podía encontrar a Shizuru, era Shizuru quien daba con ella.

-Los exiliados vienen al Mercado Infernal, has memoria, ¿no has sabido de alguno capaz de sanar heridas?-.

Negó con la cabeza. -Creo que tendrás que preguntarle a los demás comerciantes-. Hasta donde sabía, Shizuru no le hacia favores a los demás.

-Ya veo, que lastima-. Volvió a sonreír. -Gracias por tu tiempo-. Nagi se dio la vuelta.

Si bien era cierto que habría sido útil que un general le debiera un favor, era mucho más conveniente tener a Shizuru de su lado.

Justamente por eso, movió sus hilos para saber con exactitud quien era Nagi.

* * *

Shizuru entró a la tienda de Chie. -Hey Shizuru, es raro que la cazadora no sea tu sombra-. Bromeó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Está arreglando algo en un puesto-. Le restó importancia.

-Eso me suena a que está peleando en un puesto-.

-Puede ser-. Rio. -¿Ya lo sabes?-.

-Oh chica, no quisiera ser ustedes-. Negó con la cabeza. -Nagi es un general Infernal-.

-Maldición-.

-Y lo que falta-. Suspiró. -Es él último de los Pecados Capitales, el único que ha sobrevivido a la Guerra, Ira-.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría y un golpe al estomago al mismo tiempo.

Bajó aun más la voz. -Y Shizuru, debes tener aun más cuidado con quien sabe sobre ti-.

-Nos está buscando-. Natsuki se lo había dicho, que Nagi estaba tras ellas.

La ángel entró a la tienda. -¿Qué?-. Tenía las manos salpicadas de dorado.

-Creo que me alegra que estemos en el mismo bando-. Chie le aventó una tela para que se limpiara. -Conseguí parte de lo que querías-.

Chie le contó que en el Infierno se rumoreaba que la Mano Derecha había fallecido, algunos decían que la Guerra la había acabado, otros, con saña, decían que el Cielo había enloquecido y le habían ejecutado, existían otros rumores, en uno ella había perdido la cabeza y suicidado, en otro, había sido decapitada por un hacha demoniaca, lo único en común entre tantos rumores, era que la daban por muerta.

No tenían la descripción exacta ya que ningún demonio la había visto de cerca y sobrevivido, pero decían que había sido de cabello oscuro y ojos claros.

Del mismo modo, era un secreto a voces que el Cielo no había conseguido un ángel capaz de reemplazarle.

Se decía que era en gran parte por eso que el Infierno había tomado ventaja en la Guerra.

Con esas noticias, Natsuki sintió como si la hubiesen exiliado al Infierno en lugar de a la Tierra.

Chie suspiró. -Y después de tres siglos, alguien usó las llamas del Infierno-. Pese a que no le habían dado un nombre, estaba segura de que era él, Nagi.

Natsuki dijo algo que sorprendió a las demonios. -¿Ira ascendió a la Tierra?-. De antemano, sabia que era le último pecado que quedaba.

* * *

Shizuru y Natsuki estaban sentadas bajó un árbol de la plaza, Dhuran correteaba cerca de ellas, a la espera de algún niño que fuese fácil de asustar, tenía hambre. -¿Cómo sabías sobre él?-. Cuestionó Shizuru.

-Hasta donde yo sé-. Pues sabía que el Infierno siempre ocultaba algo. -Lucifer y los Pecados Capitales son los más conocidos por poder usar las llamas del Infierno-.

-Pero apuntaste directo a Ira-.

-Porque sé que es el único que queda-. Por un momento, en su mirada se reflejó el peso del tiempo. -Hace 450 años, ayudé a matar a Lujuria-. Una lucha por demás sangrienta. -Y hace 400 años, asesinamos a Codicia-. Lo recordaba como una completa carnicería, una masacre incluso para seres oscuros. -Antes de eso, ya habían caído los demás Pecados-.

En esas batallas, su labor había sido sanar a los guerreros, sanarlos vez tras vez tras vez, mientras escuchaba que gritaban hasta desgarrarse las gargantas.

Si se lo proponía, podía revivir esos alaridos en su cabeza, podía sentir como si sus oídos sangraran de nuevo al oírlos, podía oler el putrefacto aroma de la carne quemada, y también podía recordar la horrible sensación del calor que emanaban esas llamas aun a la distancia.

-Honestamente-. Recargó la cabeza en el tronco. -No es una experiencia que quiera revivir-.

Shizuru no tenía ganas de experimentarlo por primera vez, no quería comprobar si era o no inmune a ese fuego infernal. -Chie me dijo que él le preguntó por los sanadores-. Sentía que el circulo se cerraba más y más alrededor suyo.

Natsuki giró la cabeza, la vio a los ojos. -¿Has considerado aceptar?-. Después de todo, ella sí era un demonio, ella alguna vez había tenido un lugar en el Infierno.

-¿Qué harías si lo hiciera?-.

-Supongo que perder la cabeza-.

Shizuru sonrió. -No regresaría allá-. Recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Natsuki.

-¿Por qué no quieres?-. Su voz se mantuvo segura. -¿O por qué eso quizá nos mataría a las dos?-. Segura de la respuesta que escucharía.

La demonio entendió las palabras de su ángel, se refería a que no sabían que pasaría si dos almas gemelas que ya se habían conocido se separaban a tal punto, colocando la Tierra e Infierno entre ellas, tal vez, en efecto, sería una sentencia de muerte. -Porque quiero quedarme contigo-. Respondió con voz dulce. -Porque eres lo único que necesito-. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Porque te amo-. Natsuki besó sus labios.

-¿Es esta la labia de un demonio?-. Sonrió con complicidad.

-Puede ser-. Rio.

-Creo que me has convencido-.

-Me das merito inmerecido-. Volvió a besarle. -Sé que ya sabías mi respuesta-.

* * *

UN MES DESPUÉS

El Cielo destinó parte de su ejército a la búsqueda de Natsuki, pero aunque barrieron la Tierra en su busca, no consiguieron ni siquiera avistarle.

Muchos, casi todos, dudaban de que en verdad siguiese con vida, decían que quizá Takeda había perdido la cabeza, que buscarle era una tontería.

Algunos murmuraban acerca de cual sería el motivo de la búsqueda, si, a fin de cuentas, la condena de Kuga Natsuki había sido perder sus alas y el exilio, que la hubiesen dado por muerta había sido algo que creyeron explicito, sin embargo, formalmente, no había sido parte del castigo.

Pensaban que si Kuga estaba viva, vivía cumpliendo una misera condena, atada eternamente a la Tierra.

Cada día melló la paciencia del Ángel Supremo, hasta que decidió usar una carta que no debería formar parte del juego.

Fue a sus aposentos y de un cajón sacó una pluma azulada.

Había quemado las alas de Natsuki, pero conservó una pluma cual enfermizo trofeo de guerra.

La pluma, que tenía más de tres años aislada de su dueña, ya no resplandecía.

La contempló con ira, con desesperación, con añoranza.

Y entonces, una retorcida sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pues si en verdad estaba viva, su última pluma le guiaría a ella.

Poseer el máximo grado angelical le concedía más de un beneficio, del cual ni la propia Natsuki, quien fue su mano derecha, poseía conocimiento. Presionó la pluma entre sus dos palmas, parecía como si fuese a hacer una plegaria, cerró los ojos y recitó unas palabras igual o más antiguas que la Tierra.

Una pequeña luz escapó entre sus dedos.

Al final sus ultimas palabras fueron:

Muéstrame el alma de tu ama.

Sintió como su consciencia viajaba de un punto a otro, en una especie de viaje astral que drenaba su energía a paso desmedido, todo su entorno era negro y frío, hasta que en un momento dado, tuvo frente a sí una silueta que reconoció de inmediato, estaba de espaldas, su fulgor era hermoso, pero tenía algo que podía erizarle la piel a cualquier ser.

Era ella, estaba viva.

Estiró la mano, tenía que tocarla para saber donde se encontraba.

Antes de poder acercársele, un círculo de fuego turquesa rodeó a Natsuki.

Y desde el suelo surgió una silueta roja, no podían distinguirse sus rasgos, era como una sombra que ardía, emanaba un calor abrumador, sentía que se quemaba ante ella, y en teoría, el alma de Natsuki también tendría que haber experimentado eso, pero no era así.

La silueta roja abrió los ojos, sus iris, que también eran rojos, resaltaban del resto por brillar iracundos.

Era una mirada escalofriante.

La vio alzar una mano, la vio chasquear los dedos y…

Estaba de regreso en sus aposentos.

La pluma entre sus manos ya no era más que polvo.

Quedó grabada en su cabeza esa mirada sanguinaria.

No tenía duda alguna de que tal energía pertenecía a un alma ajena a la de Natsuki.

* * *

Shizuru despertó furiosa.

Después de hacer el pacto demoniaco con Natsuki, técnicamente su alma le pertenecía, y podía percibir cuando algo le perturbaba.

Mientras dormía, había sentido como algo asechaba el alma de su ángel, y su propia alma se había manifestado para impedirlo.

Ella era la última muralla defensiva de su alma gemela.

Miró al otro lado de la cama, Natsuki dormía boca abajo, movió su cabello para ver la marca en su cuello, 4900.

Solo faltaban 100 almas.


	12. Capítulo 12

Esta historia se acerca a su final.

* * *

 **ÁNGEL INFERNAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

Para recolectar las almas que necesitaban, Natsuki le dijo a Shizuru que fueran a donde decenas podían perecer sin despertar sospechas, le dijo que fueran a un campo de guerra.

La demonio les llevó hasta un desierto y aterrizó en un edificio destruido, cobijadas por la noche.

Natsuki podía oler la sangre en la brisa nocturna, la arena de ese desierto estaba impregnada de desesperación, odio, ira y muerte.

Conocía muy bien esas tierras.

Había ido a ellas muchas veces para ayudar a los civiles heridos.

Negó con la cabeza.

Parecían tiempos tan, tan lejanos.

Shizuru se cubrió la cabeza con una capucha. -¿Estás lista?-. Todo ese amasijo de desesperación humana le causaba cierto regocijo.

-Andando-. Salieron del edificio.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, estaba un pequeño campamento militar, escondido entre las dunas de arena, con una fogata diminuta que ojos humanos jamás podrían haber notado a la distancia.

A primera vista, Natsuki contó 15.

Shizuru sonrió con malicia.

-Chicos-. La demonio habló en voz alta, casi todo el escuadrón levantó sus armas, no tenían claro de donde venía el sonido, apuntaron en distintas direcciones. -Son tan adorables cuando no saben a donde apuntar-. Uno de ellos apuntó en su dirección. -Ara-. Y disparó.

Vació medio cargador sobre ella.

Las balas aplastadas cayeron a la arena. Si la munición no estaba bendita, no podrían hacerle nada.

Aunque los hombres no podían ver bien en la oscuridad, se alarmaron tras no escuchar un cuerpo desplomándose.

Shizuru rio. -Buen intento-. Ella sí que podía verlos claramente.

Caminó hacia ellos.

Conforme se acercaba, pudieron verle.

Una figura que parecía nacer de la noche.

Todos dispararon, y comenzaron a sentir miedo viendo que su armamento no surtía efecto.

Shizuru se bajó la capucha, sus ojos destellaron.

-Vampiro-. Susurraron algunos en su idioma. -Monstruo-. Dijeron otros.

No bajaron las armas.

-Tibio, tibio-. Ella continuaba riendo. -Anda, confío en que adivinen-. Un círculo de fuego los rodeó, cual ganado en corral.

Entonces, uno de ellos rezó en voz alta, sus compañeros consideraron que estaba afrontando su inminente muerte, pero sus palabras, lejos de ser simples rezos…

-Ugh-. Le causaron un dolor de cabeza a la demonio. -Distinta religión-. Sentía como si múltiples agujas se clavaran en su cráneo, su visión se tornó borrosa. -Pero-. Su sonrisa cambió por una mueca de enojo. -A fin de cuentas, exorcista-.

El hombre, mientras rezaba cada vez más alto y rápido, iba acercándose a ella, con un frasco en mano.

Natsuki no soportó seguir siendo solo una observadora, menos aun cuando sintió una chispa en su marca. Veloz, se colocó detrás del exorcista. Con su mano derecha le tapó la boca. -Tus rezos-. Le susurró al oído. -La molestan-. Su piel gélida erizo la piel del exorcista.

Algunos, con el ángulo adecuado, intentaron dispararle al ángel, obteniendo el mismo decepcionante resultado.

El exorcista rompió el frasco en la mano de Natsuki, el agua bendita escurrió entre sus dedos.

Ya no podía darse el lujo de auto frenarse, por Shizuru, por su futuro juntas, debía romper todos sus límites.

No lo pensó.

No titubeó.

Natsuki le rompió el cuello al exorcista.

Su acto tomó por sorpresa a Shizuru, por primera vez, su ángel había asesinado con sus propias manos a un humano, era un hecho revolucionario, una imagen por demás excitante.

A continuación, como si le corriese hiel por las venas, con expresión frívola, Natsuki le rompió las piernas a los 14 restantes para que no intentasen atravesar el círculo de fuego.

Extasiada, Shizuru, una a una extrajo sus almas.

Al final, ambas estaban paradas en un charco de sangre, la arena le absorbía lentamente.

Repitieron el acto en otros dos campamentos.

En total, esa noche recolectaron 42 almas.

* * *

Tras hacerle otro trabajo a Chie, Natsuki caminaba de regreso a su departamento, en el trayecto, pasó frente a la pequeña iglesia del pueblo, se detuvo.

El padre la vio desde la puerta y se acercó a ella. -¿Hay algo que te atormente?-. Cuestionó con tranquilidad. -Tienes una mirada algo… particular-.

Natsuki sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta. -Nada que usted pudiese comprender-. Lo encendió.

-He visto de todo-. Dijo con tono paternal.

-Le aseguró que yo he visto más-.

Él asintió con la cabeza. -¿Me das uno?-. Señaló al cigarrillo.

Natsuki sacó su cajetilla. -¿Un padre que fuma?-. Usó un tono sarcástico.

Él sacó su propio encendedor. -¿Un ángel sin fe?-. Dio una calada.

Esas palabras… -¿Qué quieres decir?-. Cuestionó con semblante neutral.

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien-. Se giró para regresar a la iglesia.

De mala gana, lo siguió, y aunque no le gustaba usarlo, usó su don para ver las virtudes del hombre, la lista era encabezada por "Los ojos de la verdad" estos le revelaban la esencia de las cosas; por lo general, esa habilidad la tenían algunos niños y la perdían al crecer.

-Si lo sabías-. Lo vio cual verdugo a punto de levantar su hacha. -¿Por qué no hiciste nada?-. Si la había visto a ella como era, entonces también había visto a Shizuru.

Él se sentó en una de las bancas. -No soy exorcista-. Le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Pero tampoco llamaste a uno-. Contratacó ella. Contactar a los exorcistas era la respuesta más lógica.

Exhaló humo. -Bueno, un demonio ligado a un ángel no puede ser tan malo-. Podía ver la esencia del vínculo entre ellas.

-¿Y que hay del ángel ligado al demonio?-. Pues si aplicaba el mismo razonamiento, desde su perspectiva, ella era mala.

-Pues tú sospechaste de mí desde el inicio-. Esas cosas se sentían. -Y sigo vivo-. Le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Podría matarte ahora-. Amenazó con frialdad.

-Lo sé-. Asintió con la cabeza. -Pero no lo haces-.

Desde lo más profundo de sí, Natsuki sentía que él no era ninguna amenaza no tenía motivos para atentar en su contra.

-Me gustaría preguntarte, ¿qué hizo que un ser divino perdiera la fe?-.

Le dio una calada a su cigarro y exhaló. -Ser buena durante más de tres milenios y terminar siendo castigada por eso-. Lo vio de reojo. -Ser despreciada por aquellos a los que protegía-. Su voz era tranquila. -Y ser condenada a muerte por no querer vivir de rodillas-.

No, la respuesta jamás había sido la falta de fe de los humanos, tampoco la oscuridad que iba mezclándose con su luz, ni, por difícil que fuese creerlo, la muerte de su creador.

-Y aun así, eres un milagro-.

Ella se dio la vuelta. -Naciste en una época en la que los milagros ya no existen-. Caminó a la puerta. -No confundas las cosas o terminaras muerto-.

Él no dijo más, pensaba que si un ángel y un demonio habían encontrado el amor, los milagros, aunque escasos, seguían existiendo.

* * *

En su camino al departamento, decidió que no regresaría allá en un buen rato, puesto que un par de ojos estaban sobre ella, parsimoniosa, tomó otra ruta, sus pasos se encaminaron al supermercado.

Desde el interior de la tienda, mientras fingía que elegía una bebida, vio de reojo al exterior, buscó en los puntos que solían usar, en ocasiones, parecían incapaces de crear nuevas estrategias, quizá porque las viejas costumbres prevalecían por encima de todo.

Cogió una botella de agua y caminó a la caja registradora, ahí, pidió una cajetilla de cigarros, cuando pagó, lo vio cual destello, por el rabillo del ojo.

Un vigilante.

Parado en una azotea.

Con la vista fija en ella.

Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, el Ángel Supremo había desplegado ángeles en su búsqueda. Negó con la cabeza, hacer eso en pleno auge del Infierno en la Guerra era una locura.

Al salir de la tienda, se aseguró de que él supiera que ella sabía que estaba ahí, lo miró a los ojos, él, sorprendido de que fuese cierto que seguía con vida, dio un paso atrás, ella alzó la cabeza, por más que él quisiera retirarse lo tenía prohibido, al encontrar un objetivo solo podía llevar a cabo su orden, en ese caso, solo había dos opciones, matarla o llevarla al Cielo.

Entonces, un demonio embistió al vigilante, lo tiró al piso de la azotea y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le arrancó la garganta.

Otro habría creído que era un golpe de suerte.

Natsuki no pensaba eso.

Caminó a un pequeño callejón, se quedó parada en la entrada. -Muéstrate-. Del otro lado se manifestó Nagi.

-De nada-. Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda-. Natsuki lo miró con desprecio. Los demonios nunca hacían algo sin querer algo a cambio, ni siquiera su demonio.

-El Infierno podría respaldarte-. Él se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. -Yo personalmente me aseguraría de cuidarte la espalda a ti y a ella si vienen conmigo-.

-¿Y por que Ira se molestaría en hacer eso?-. El aire se tornó viciado. La tensión entre ambos era casi visible, y eso, sin que ninguno de los dos liberase su energía.

-¿Quién mejor que el último pecado para cuidar de los últimos sanadores?-.

-Tus palabras no me tientan-. No era una humana para ceder ante ilusiones demoniacas.

Nagi asintió, no esperaba que fuese fácil. -¿Y no la tientan a ella?-. Vio que Natsuki se quedaba quieta.

En la entrada del callejón, se dejó ver Shizuru. -Es imposible que un demonio tiente a otro-. Vio a los ojos a Nagi. -Pierdes tu tiempo-.

-Si la tentación no es opción-. Sonrió travieso. -¿Qué tal la persuasión?-.

-Eres demasiado insistente-. Natsuki escupió las palabras.

-Jugar con fuego es un placer, ¿no es así?-. La mirada que le dio a Shizuru no le gustó a ninguna de las dos. -Aunque últimamente tú has jugado con hielo-.

-¿Acaso intentas prender un incendió aquí mismo?-. Shizuru se esforzó por mantenerse serena.

-Admito que sería divertido, pero no he venido a eso-. Enfocó su mirada en Natsuki. -Sé porque te buscan-. Lo dijo con tranquilidad, pero usó una sonrisa maliciosa al decirlo.

Tanto Natsuki como Shizuru procuraron no reaccionar a eso.

-Ara-. La demonio sonrió con esa dulzura que podía matar. -¿Y por qué la buscan?-.

-Porque aunque está con una demonio-. Le sonrió a Shizuru. -No es una-. Y después le sonrió a Natsuki. -¿No es así, querida ex Mano Derecha?-.

Lo captaron de inmediato, no habría poder alguno capaz de sacarle esa verdad de la cabeza.

-Interesante conclusión-. Natsuki le sostuvo la mirada. -¿Por qué tales palabras habrían de persuadirme?-.

Shizuru quería matarlo pero tenía que se prudente, él era, por mucho, más fuerte que ellas.

Si no intentaba matarlas.

Sería un error colosal intentar matarlo.

-Por que me juego la vida en que no saben en lo que te has convertido-.

-Sigue sin ser persuasivo-. Dijo Shizuru.

Él rio, era cierto, tenía que completar la idea para que fuese persuasiva. -Al saberlo, sin duda, querrán matarte-. Tuvo la decencia de no sonreír con eso. -Pero aunque el Cielo te desprecie, en el Infierno podrías ser bienvenida-.

-Creo que el paso del tiempo finalmente te ha enloquecido-. Negó con la cabeza. -O quizá todo el Infierno ha perdido la cabeza-. Para ellos, el fin siempre justificaba los medios.

-¿Intentas halagarme?-. Nagi rio. -Les ofrezco un bando, en lugar de que sean el blanco de ambos-. Se encogió de hombros. -Deberían pensarlo-.

Shizuru entrecerró los ojos. -Después de lo que has dicho-. Dio un paso hacia él. -¿Pretendes que no pensemos que nos mataras?-.

Negó con la cabeza. -Valen más vivas que muertas-. La de Natsuki no era la única verdad que sabía. -Los sanadores son un antiguo tesoro que casi se perdió en el olvido, pero querida-. Sus ojos rosados destellaron ambiciosos. -Encontré los registros de la mejor sanadora, y casualmente, tú eres igual a ella-.

Natsuki sabía que no tenía caso negar las cosas. -Si sabes quien soy-. Fueron acercándose entre sí. -Sabes lo que he hecho-.

-¿Hablas de Lujuria y Codicia?-. Soltó una carcajada. -Los muertos no importan-. Intercaló la mirada entre ambas. -Solo los vivos-.

La mandíbula de Shizuru se tensó. -¿Y planeas forzarnos a aceptar?-. Pero sonrió. -¿Nos llevaras encadenadas al Infierno?-. Los tres estaban muy cerca, formando un triángulo.

-Podría intentarlo-. Confesó sin problema. -Pero solo serán de ayuda si vienen voluntariamente-. Pues si las llevaba como prisioneras, sería imposible que colaboraran a la causa. Quería aliados poderosos, no enemigos que intentasen cortarle la garganta mientras dormía.

-Tú…

-No pretendo que tomen una decisión ahora-. Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. -Pero tranquilas-. Se dio la vuelta. -Este será un secreto entre nosotros-.

-¿Pretendes que un ángel vaya al Infierno?-. Fueron las últimas palabras de Natsuki.

De espaldas a ellas, Nagi tenía una expresión de respeto. -Oh querida-. Incluso dejó de lado su tono juguetón. -El Infierno comenzó con un ángel-.


End file.
